


You have (99+) new messages

by DarkMythicality (ClaxiaUramaki)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accusations, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apologies, Betrayal, Blackmail, Cannibalism, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Death Threats, Depression, Easter Egg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description of Corpses, Happy Ending, Jealous!Rhett, Kidnapping, Locked In, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot Twists, Praise Kink, Regret, Self-Defense, Sexting, Sleep Paralysis Experience, Suspense, Texting, Torture, mentions of animal death, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of vomiting, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 49,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaxiaUramaki/pseuds/DarkMythicality
Summary: When they thought everything was going to be okay after being reunited...Continuation ofYou have (1) new messagebyit's_mike_kapufty. Please be sure to read the original before reading this one! (Or else it won't make sense)





	1. Log 59

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You have (1) new message.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264870) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



> My take on what happened next after the open ending of You have (1) new message! Please note that this is just a headcanon of mine and you can still assume what happened next! Still, hope you enjoy!

 

(252): how are you doing?

  
(919): Fine, I think.

  
(919): Putting aside the  
fact that you almost crushed me.

  
(919): I knew you were big but... wow.

  
(252): heh

  
(252): couldn't resist babe

  
(252): i got so happy,  
like a dream come true

  
(252): standing there

  
(252): smiling at me

  
(252): i had to jump  
on you and  
give you the  
best hug of all time

  
(252): ... it was the  
best hug of all time, right?

  
(919): Of course! I loved your hug.

  
(919): I loved how tight  
you held me.  
I felt so protected,  
safe. So good between  
your arms. Just  
like I expected it to be.

  
(919): But next time, don't squeeze  
me that much.

  
(919): I thought I was going to  
faint or something, lol.

  
(252): i really, really, REALLY  
could help myself

  
(252): guess i need to  
take care of my appearance now  
lol

 

(919): As much as I would  
like that, there are better  
things to worry about.

 

(252): hunters?

(252): i told you this cabin  
was safe tho

 

(252): babe you don't need to worry  
about anything

 

(252): i got everything under control

 

(252): promise

 

(919): Mmm

 

(919): So, we're fine for now?

 

(252): yeah, i wanna think we are

 

(919): I'm glad.

 

(919): We've been through a  
lot and I just...

 

(919): I wanna just lay down  
and not worry, for once.

 

(252): this is our home, link

 

(252): feel free to do whatever  
you want.

 

(252): btw

 

(919): Hm?

 

(252): isn't it funny how we're  
just inches away from each other  
yet we're still talking  
through text?

 

(252): shouldn't we, like

 

(252): i dunno

 

(252): maybe talk like normal people?

 

(919): Oh.

 

(919): I'm sorry.

 

(919): You know, the habit. But  
we can stop it if you want.

 

(919: I don't mind.

 

(252): nah. i just find it  
hilarious, is all. lol

 

(252): besides we agreed on  
still texting even if we met  
each other.

 

(252): this ain't stopping, neal

 

(252): imma spam your phone and  
make it explode with  
notifications.

 

(919): Hahahahaha.

 

(919): Honestly, that's fine with me.

 

(252): have i told you I love your laugh?

 

(252): usually people when they post  
lol or haha they have a straight face

 

(252): deadpan and all

 

(252): but you laugh at my texts

 

(252): I'M FUNNY

 

(919): Of course you are.

 

(919): You've made me laugh a lot  
of times, Rhett.

 

(919): Made me smile.

 

(919): Even your 'Good Mornings' made me  
grin like a school girl getting  
a text from his crush.

 

(252): good

 

(252): i'm glad i was able to  
make you smile.

 

(252): your happiness is my joy

 

(919): We'll still talk to each other,  
of course.

 

(919): As much as I love texting you,  
I love your voice as well.

 

(919): And you still have to  
serenade me, lol.

 

(252): shit

 

(252): you're right

 

(252): with all the chaos going  
on i completely forgot  
to keep practicing

 

(252): sorry blue

 

(252): i'll get started tomorrow

 

(919): Oh, no! I didn't mean  
right now. Don't feel rushed.

 

(919): Sorry if I sounded that way.

 

(252): nope, i made up my mind

 

(252): besides, i already promised  
myself i would do that

 

(252): you know how i am

 

(919): I do.

 

(919): And I love you.

 

(919): I love the way you are.

 

(252): can you say it to me?

 

(252): i wanna hear you say it

 

(919): You got all giddy and squirmy!

 

(919): Is that how you're  
going to react every time  
I tell you that? Hahaha.

 

(252): shush

 

(252): gimme a break

 

(252): i'm just... enjoying the feeling

 

(252): the moment

 

(919): I see.

 

(919): Well, it's cute. I feel like  
you're the schoolgirl now, lol.

 

(252): you think i'd look  
good in a miniskirt and stockings?

 

(252): what a picture

 

(252): oh god no

 

(919): LOL YOU DID THAT  
TO YOURSELF.

 

(252): honestly i'd prefer seeing  
you in a miniskirt and  
stockings.

 

(252): bet you would look  
sexy as fuck.

 

(919): Oh, come on.

 

(919): You're making me blush.

 

(252): i can see that

 

(252): i also see that you're  
squirming a lot now.

 

(919): Because you're embarrassing  
me! I'm not hard or  
anything.

 

(919): But I agree with you. I think  
I can see myself in those.

 

(919): Are you into roleplaying,  
Rhett?

 

(252): roleplaying?

 

(252): hmmm

 

(252): i dunno, never thought about it

 

(252): what's in your mind?

 

(919): I could be like some  
kind of Japanese  
schoolgirl.

 

(919): You could be my senpai.

 

(252): oh, like in the japanese  
magazines

 

(919): They're called manga,  
you dork.

 

(252): whatever!

 

(252): what's a senpai anyway?

 

(919): I'm not exactly sure.

 

(919): Japanese people are very  
formal, so maybe it's  
just a respectful name  
for a guy.

 

(252): that's right babe

 

(252): treat your senpai  
with respect

 

(252): or else you'll be punished

 

(252): for being a bad,  
bad boy

 

(919): Oh, please hahahaha.

 

(919): Not today, though.

 

(919): Can we go to bed  
early? I'm exhausted.

 

(252): no wonder

 

(252): you woke up so early and  
walked up to here.

 

(252): plus, you're still hurt,  
with bruises and all.

 

(252): i'll treat them in the  
morning for you

 

(919): Thank you, Rhett. I appreciate it.

 

(252): don't mention it baby

 

(919): Let's go then?

 

(252): love you babe

 

(919): Love you too.

 

* * *

 

(252): good morning sunshine

 

(252): you're basically asleep  
next to me but

 

(252): can't help myself

 

(252): your sleeping face is beautiful

 

(252): and i loved cuddling  
you before drifting off

 

(252): you're still asleep yet you...

 

(252): you make me so happy

 

(252): i love you link

 

(252): so much

 

(252): and i'm glad we're finally together

 

(252): i'll go make some breakfast  
for us now.

 

* * *

 

(919): Thank you for the cereal!  
I'm actually very glad  
you didn't mix them with  
the water.

 

(919): They would've been so mushy  
by now, lol.

 

(919): And sorry for sleeping  
so much. I was really tired.

 

(919): Where are you, btw?

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(919): Maybe you're hiding, so  
I'll keep quiet for now. I'll  
message you again in  
an hour.

 

* * *

 

(919): Hello?

 

(919): Christ. Not again. I thought  
we were safe here.

 

(919): Please, get back to  
me when you can. I'll try  
to clean this place  
in the meantime...

 

* * *

 

(252): babe

 

(252): sorry i disappeared

 

(252): i just went out hoping  
i'd find more resources but  
a hoard of hunters was  
close by and I had to  
drive them away from  
this place

 

(252): i let myself get chased and  
i lost them

 

(252): you won't fucking believe what  
i saw then, link

 

(252): it was a fucking HUMAN BEING

 

(252): cut open

 

(252): no work from the hunters

 

(252): i don't think hunters can use knives

 

(252): but it was missing a few  
things inside

 

(252): it was horrifying, gross

 

(252): i got so sick i threw up on a tree

 

(252): and guess what?

 

(252): another fucking hoard of  
hunters smelled the scent of puke  
and just dragged themselves here

 

(252): and i had to bolt again and  
now I don't know where  
the fuck i am

 

(252): i'm tired, my back is killing me

 

(252): i'm so sorry i worried you baby

 

(252): but i'm okay, alright?

 

(252): don't move from there. i'll try  
to get back on my own.

 

(252): fuck i should have left  
marks or something

 

(252): i already miss your presence

 

(252): your scent your breath your

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): I'M A FUCKING IDIOT

 

* * *

 

(919): Oh my god.

 

(919): A human body? Cut open?

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): it was disgustingly awful

 

(919): Rhett! Oh my god.

 

(919): I'm so happy you're okay

 

(919): Well, aside from your  
back hurting.

 

(919): Are you sure you don't  
want me to go get you?

 

(252): i'm sure

 

(252): just stay there

 

(252): you're safer indoors

 

(252): plus, i don't want to risk  
you seeing that corpse. it was  
seriously fucked up

 

(919): And it was close by...  
somewhat.

 

(919): Who could have done  
such a thing?

 

(252): i don't know and  
i don't want to know

 

(252): all i know is that the  
corpse was missing stuff, but not  
resources.

 

(919): Hold on. What?

 

(919): A thief would kill someone and  
take their stuff. But not... that.

 

(919): I don't think.

 

(252): i feel like we have a cannibal  
roaming around

 

(252): because that shit was not normal

 

(252): okay, i'm gonna try to head  
back now

 

(252): ttyl

 

(919): Wait!

 

(252): what?

 

(919: I love you. Please be safe.

 

(252): i love you too, link

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Tuesday  
> Here's the [cover](https://darkmythicality.tumblr.com/post/182872351533/monday) I made for it!


	2. Log 60

(919): How are you doing?

 

(252): hey

 

(252): i'm slow as fuck

 

(252): you can't imagine how  
much my back hurts  
right now

 

(252): i can barely breath

 

(919): That's it

 

(919): I'm going out to get you

 

(919): Grabbing Barbara and  
my shotgun, brb

 

(252): link

 

(252): no

 

(252): i'll be fine, okay?

 

(252): just stay there, please

 

(252): i'll be there just

 

(252): might take a while

 

(252): remember you're hurt,  
you can't fight them  
like that

 

(252): i don't want you to

 

(919): What if you get lost?

 

(919): What if you can't find  
the way back?

 

(919): I don't want to lose you.

 

(919): Not when I had you in  
my arms.

 

(252): i don't mean to  
offend you, but

 

(252): you're freaking out again

 

(252): listen to me, okay?

 

(919): ... Okay.

 

* * *

 

(919): Thank you, Rhett.

 

(919): And... sorry for freaking out.

 

(252): don't worry about it blue

 

(252): i know you care for  
my safety

 

(252): i can't blame you

 

(252): but trust me, okay?  
i'll be back

 

(252): might take a while but  
as long as I get there

 

(252): wait for me at home

 

(252): don't go out

 

(919): Alright.

 

(919): Is it okay if I  
text you from time  
to time?

 

(252): lol don't even ask for  
assurance

 

(252): of course it's okay!

 

(252): we've been doing that always

 

(919): Right.

 

(919): Okay.

 

(919): Well uh... i'll try to get  
back to cleaning now.

 

(919): It'll distract me.

 

(252): leave some dirt for me  
i'd feel bad knowing you  
cleaned up everything  
without any help

 

(919): Hell naw. I ain't leaving  
you anything. You come here,  
you rest.

 

(919): You're the one with the  
broken back, not me, lol.

 

(252): it's not broken!

 

(252): just fucked up LOL

 

(919): Alright, I'll text you  
later then.

 

(252): love you babe

 

(919): Love you too Rhett.

 

* * *

 

(919): How's it going?

 

(252): uhh i found a cabin  
just now, i was about to text

 

(252): but it's a bit dark now so  
i can't recognize if it's ours  
or not.

 

(252): can you use your phone's  
light to give me a signal?

 

(919): Holy CRAP you scared  
the shit outta me.

 

(919): Oh my god.

 

(919): Like a darn bigfoot between  
the trees.

 

(919): So scary LOL

 

(252): i'm not sorry

 

* * *

 

(252): i've never been  
kissed by a man before,  
but

 

(252): your kisses feel so  
nice, link

 

(919): I'd be worried if they  
didn't, hahaha.

 

(252): you're not bothered by  
my beard?

 

(919): Absolutely not. I actually  
like rubbing my cheek  
on it. Feels nice.

 

(919): Almost ticklish, lol.

 

(252): ticklish, huh...

 

(919): ...

 

(919): Oh, no.

 

(919): Rhett, I see the way  
you're looking at me.

 

(919): DON'T YOU DARTPNJM[]';'

 

(252): i imagined being on top  
of you, obviously

 

(252): but I never thought i'd  
get so flustered being  
like that

 

(252): i got lost in your eyes  
for just a moment

 

(252): those beautiful blue eyes  
of yours

 

(252): staring at me

 

(919): You shivered.

 

(252): i'm aware

 

(252): i'm just... imagining

 

(919): Argh. I really want to...  
take the next step.

 

(919): But I'm more worried  
about your back hurting.

 

(252): lol, i love how you actually  
said 'argh'

 

(252): i'll be fine

 

(252): i got pills, remember?  
no need to keep worrying  
about me baby

 

(919): Can't help it. Is it okay if  
we leave it for another time?

 

(252): of course

 

(252): after all it would be  
the first time i do that type of  
thing with a guy

 

(252): not counting the sexting,  
i mean

 

(919): Oh. You're right. You  
never did that.

 

(252): i know you will take  
care of me. teach me.

 

(919): Yeah.

 

(919): You're in good hands, Rhett.

 

(919): Not to brag already but... I'm  
going to give you the best  
sex you ever got in  
your whole life.

 

(252): no doubt about it baby

 

(252): the best and the first

 

(919): Wait what.

 

(919): The first????

 

(252): guess that slipped

 

(252) hey why do you look  
like that? you look like  
you've seen a ghost.

 

(919): Are you seriously telling me.

 

(919): That you're 41 and  
you've never had SEX?

 

(252): uhhh

 

(919): WHAT ABOUT CASSIE?

 

(252): do you know about  
the whole mentality thing of  
'no sex until you marry'?

 

(919): I can't believe this.

 

(919): Seriously?? No kidding?

 

(252): no kidding

 

(919): What did you do to  
satisfy your needs then?

 

(252): internet and my hand,  
of course.

 

(919): That's

 

(919): That's so sad, man

 

(919): Well

 

(919): I'm kinda glad I'll be your  
first, then.

 

(252): and you know what?  
me too.

 

(252): i'm glad my stupid  
brain decided to follow  
that mentality when  
i was with cassie.

 

(919): You dork.

 

(252): this dork loves you

 

(919): I love you too. So much!  
Imma hug you right now, prepare!!

 

* * *

 

(919): Hey, Rhett.

 

(919): It's the middle of the  
night, I know.

 

(919): And you're here in front  
of me, snoring. Your arm around  
my shoulders. Keeping me close.

 

(919): Safe.

 

(919): But I can't really stop  
thinking about how lucky  
I am to have found you.

 

(919): To have someone as sweet  
as you as my future husband.

 

(919): Future husband... how  
crazy is that?

 

(919): Still not sorry for stealing  
your punchline, lol.

 

(919): I just

 

(919): Gosh I hope you don't hear  
me sobbing right now.

 

(919): Such a big mess I'm making,  
hahahaha.

 

(919): I'm

 

(919): I'm so grateful you're here  
with me.

 

(919): I'm so grateful for you.

 

(919): I'm... just

 

(919): Thank you for everything, Rhett.

 

(919): I mean it.

 

(919): I thought I'd be all alone  
in this hellhole called  
North Carolina.

 

(919): That maybe I would only  
find people, say hi and then  
they would leave me.

 

(919): But you never did.

 

(919): I mean, you never did  
because you were desperate  
for communication.

 

(919): Part of me is happy you were.

 

(919): Sorry if that sounds sadistic.  
But it's the truth.

 

(919): I love you so much, Rhett  
McLaughlin.

 

(919): And I'll always will.

 

(919): Always.

 

(919): Goodnight, my love. I  
hope these messages don't  
make you cry when you wake  
up. Lol.

 

* * *

 

(252): I'M CRYING SO MUCH RIGHT   
NOW

 

(919): Gosh darn it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Wednesday


	3. Log 61

(919): Hey, guess what I found!

 

(252): what?

 

(252): tell me it's good food  
please

 

(252): i love beans but

 

(252): i think my body  
needs more than that  
lol

 

(919): A BOW AND ARROWS

 

(252): no shit!! really???

 

(252): homemade or one  
of those cool ones?

 

(919): It looks professional

 

(919): But the arrows are  
made of sturdy branches

 

(252): oh hell yeah man!  
good catch!

 

(252): you're the best babe

 

(252): YOU'RE SIMPLY THE BEST

 

(919): BETTER THAN ALL THE REST

 

(252): hell yeah

 

(252): okay so I don't  
really know how to  
use a bow...

 

(919): That's fine, me neither.

 

(919): We can practice together.

 

(919): Pretty sure we'll get  
the hang of it eventually.

 

(252): yeah, you're right

 

(252): and if we use it, we  
should keep some arrows  
so we can recreate them!

 

(919): Good idea!

 

(252): come back now

 

(252): i need to apply ointment  
on you

 

(919): Huh? No way. I didn't  
get any food.

 

(252): babe that's fine

 

(252): i can survive with what  
we have for now

 

(252): until we learn how to  
use the bow

 

(919): Are you sure?

 

(252): yes

 

(252): come back babe

 

(252): i'll apply ointment on   
your bruises and give you   
a massage

 

(919): Really?

 

(919): I think you're the  
one needing one,  
considering your back.

 

(252): maybe, but i want  
to make you feel good

 

(919): For some reason

 

(919): My mind went to  
the gutter when you said  
that.

 

(252): yeah?

 

(252): i can make you  
feel really good baby

 

(252): take my time on you

 

(252): run my hands down  
your back

 

(252): caress your sides and  
kiss your neck

 

(919): Gosh, Rhett...

 

(919): You're going to make  
me come back with a boner.

 

(252): that's fine baby

 

(252): maybe it's time we...  
do something already

 

(252): i'm really nervous but

 

(919): Honestly, I'm quite  
nervous too.

 

(919): We said we would do  
all these things to each  
others when we saw  
each other.

 

(919): But

 

(919): I guess it's easier said  
than done.

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): especially when you're  
literally my first LOL

 

(919): Gosh, don't remind me

 

(252): hahaha

 

(252): sorry i never mentioned  
it

 

(919): No! Don't worry about it

 

(919): Assuming stuff wasn't  
very good of me either.

 

(919): Should've asked to make  
sure or something.

 

(252): don't worry about it

 

(919): I gotta ask, though.

 

(919): Because I'm really curious.

 

(252): what is it?

 

(919): You told me you used  
the internet and your hand  
to satisfy yourself.

 

(919): So like, you watched videos.

 

(252): yeah i did

 

(919: What kind of videos?

 

(919): Straight ones, lesbians,  
gays?

 

(919): Bisexual ones?

 

(252): is this a trap question

 

(252): are you going to judge  
me depending on what I answer

 

(919): No! Gosh no.

 

(919): What would I do that?

 

(252): HMMMM just in case.

 

(252): well i

 

(252): guess i watched a bit of  
everything?

 

(252): mostly stuff that was in the  
front page

 

(252): sometimes i would just watch  
the first thing that popped up because  
i wanted to satisfy myself

 

(252): but then i grew curious about  
other stuff

 

(252): i watched lesbians fuck and all  
that

 

(252): it was arousing but i got  
bored easily

 

(252): then i went to toys and   
wowie.

 

(252): that's why i got so into  
it when you started picking them  
up for us LOL

 

(919): I see...

 

(919): Tell me more.

 

(252): i mean i dunno

 

(252): i then watched the bisexual  
guys category

 

(252): where two guys would fuck  
a girl but still fuck each other?

 

(919): I know about it, yes.

 

(252): it's funny how i watched that  
category yet i still didn't realize I was  
gay

 

(252): how dumb can i be

 

(919): Not dumb. Just confused,  
love.

 

(919): It's normal.

 

(252): you know

 

(252): there was a time where i thought  
i was just attracted to mouths sucking  
long and thick stuff

 

(252): and long and thick stuff getting  
into tight holes

 

(252): whatever the gender was

 

(919): I mean, there are people like  
that.

 

(252): yeah but that's not me

 

(252): thanks to you i found out  
by true sexuality

 

(252): LINKSEXUAL

 

(919): Gosh you dork hahaha

 

(252): ;))))))

 

(252): so, like...

 

(919): Yes, Rhett?

 

(252): you feel like doing  
something now?

 

(919): Like old times? Hahaha,  
sure.

 

(252): old times lol

 

(252): last time was just a  
couple days ago

 

(919): I know, I was just  
kidding.

 

(919): Let me find a good  
spot.

 

(919): How would you continue  
your massage?

 

(252): knowing you're so  
ticklish, i'd run my face in  
the crook of your neck

 

(252): tickle you with my beard

 

(252): while i slide my hands  
under your shirt and feel  
your smooth skin

 

(252): i would whisper sweet  
nothings into your ear

 

(252): tell you how much i  
love you

 

(252): how perfect you are

 

(252): how gorgeous you are

 

(919): Mmm fuck...

 

(919): I shouldn't have told  
you I found out I had  
a praise kink

 

(919): I'm already... Oh gosh.

 

(252): don't think i forgot  
baby

 

(252): i keep in mind  
everything you tell me

 

(252): everything

 

(252): because i love you  
so much

 

(252): after whispering to you  
i would kiss you some more

 

(252): savor your skin

 

(252): my hands over your  
chest

 

(919): What will you do to it?

 

(252): caress it softly

 

(252): give you shivers on  
purpose

 

(252): move them over your  
nipples and play with them  
as i devour your neck

 

(252): you would feel my  
bulge on your lower back

 

(252): because the noises i  
pulled out of you would've made  
me so hard

 

(919): Mmm

 

(919): I would grind my  
hips against it.

 

(252): yeah you would

 

(252): you would squirm in my  
lap

 

(252): then i would lower one of  
my hands

 

(252): running it over your  
stomach

 

(252): grazing your own  
bulge with the tip of my  
fingers

 

(919): I would grab your  
hand and make you grope  
me

 

(919): Make you rub me, feel  
every inch of it

 

(919): Feel how hard I am  
already because you teased  
me and praised me so  
much.

 

(252): you can't resist me,  
can you

 

(252): so needy and hard for  
me

 

(252): i would unzip you while i  
turn your head to me and kiss  
you deeply

 

(252): slide my tongue in

 

(252): rubbing it against yours

 

(919): Oh fuck

 

(919): Yes I wanna feel your  
tongue against mine

 

(252): just exploring your mouth  
with it. suck your lips

 

(919): Would you let me take  
my pants off?

 

(252): of course baby

 

(252): you can do whatever you  
want as long as you let me  
play with your body

 

(919): Yes

 

(919): As much as I would   
love to do this with our  
clothes on

 

(919): I really want to feel your  
bulge against my ass

 

(919): Grind on it

 

(919): Fuck

 

(252): yeah?

 

(252): what else will you  
do baby?

 

(919): Know how dudes would  
put their cock between a girl's  
boobs?

 

(252): yeah

 

(919): I would put your cock  
between my cheeks

 

(919): Pressing them against it

 

(252): fuck, link

 

(919): Your tip would always be  
so close to entering me

 

(919): Teasing

 

(919): I would speed up

 

(919): Your precum all over my  
ass

 

(252): i would make such a  
mess on those sweet  
cheeks of yours

 

(919): A mess I would like you  
to do.

 

(252): i would grope you so  
much

 

(252): moan on your back

 

(252): wrap my hand around  
your cock

 

(252): and the good thing is that  
i wouldn't need to move it since  
you're moving by yourself

 

(252): tease the head with my  
thumb, grope your balls

 

(252): shit link

 

(252): would you let me put  
it in?

 

(919): You don't need to ask  
permission, love.

 

(919): You can do whatever  
you want.

 

(252): bet i would slide in just  
fine

 

(252): the precum would have  
lubed us both so well

 

(252): god

 

(252): the thought of having you  
in front of me, your back facing  
me

 

(252): having a good view of how  
i disappear inside of you, over  
and over again

 

(252): but i want to see your face

 

(252): so i'd get in a more  
comfortable position and make  
you lay on my chest

 

(252): spread your legs and thrust  
into you

 

(919): God Rhett

 

(252): you'd be resting your head on  
my shoulder

 

(252): moaning my name, panting

 

(919): Yes

 

(919): God, yes

 

(919): I would reach your hair  
and pull from it because you're  
fucking me so good

 

(252): that's right baby

 

(252): i would devour your neck  
again

 

(252): stroke you, hit your spot

 

(252): i would be attacking you from  
so many places you would feel so  
overwhelmed

 

(919): Fuck

 

(919): Having felt your presence,  
your breath on me

 

(919): I can almost feel you're  
right here with me

 

(919): I close my eyes and I  
just

 

(919): Oh my god Rhett

 

(919): This is more intense  
than usual

 

(252): it's the same for me

 

(252): i'm using the fucksleeve  
and god

 

(252): i can't wait to get inside  
of you

 

(252): mess you up from the  
inside

 

(252): make you overflow

 

(919): sHit Rhettt

 

(919): fuck

 

(919): I stained the freaking screen

 

(919): Hold on...

 

(252): LOL

 

(252): not sorry at all

 

(252): mm, made quite a mess   
too

 

(919): iuhygi8u765tfghj

 

(252): my hand's all dirty and  
sticky now

 

(252): LOL

 

(919): Sorry, didn't mean to send  
that.

 

(919): Oof.

 

(919): Okay, heading back now.

 

(252): i'll be waitin'~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Thursday


	4. Log 62

(252): hey

 

(919): Hey there~

 

(252): i love the warmth of your  
hand

 

(252): thought i'd mention that

 

(919): Hehe.

 

(919): And I love how tight you  
squeeze my hand.

 

(919): It makes me feel safe.

 

(252): are you enjoying the walk  
so far?

 

(919): Of course I do.

 

(919): I love doing whatever with  
you.

 

(252): i'm glad. me too blue

 

(252): i know it's not very  
romantic to take walks while  
the world is dying around you  
but

 

(252): gotta stretch our legs anyway

 

(919): Yeah.

 

(919): I still love cuddling you  
in the couch, though.

 

(919): It feels so nice.

 

(919): You give me so many  
smooches.

 

(252): because i love you so  
much

 

(252): gotta make the smooches  
equal to the amount of love  
i feel towards you

 

(252): ... if that makes any  
sense

 

(919): Hahaha. I get it.

 

(919): By the way, now that we  
are both out.

 

(919): I remembered something.

 

(252): what is it?

 

(919): When you got lost in  
the woods.

 

(919): And you saw that...  
disgusting thing.

 

(252): yeah...

 

(919): Do you... think we'll  
find something like that  
again?

 

(252): honestly, i'm not sure

 

(252): but it wouldn't surprise  
me there's a cannibal around  
here

 

(252): i mean... the human body  
has a lot of meat

 

(252): and it's difficult to find proper  
meat that isn't gone to waste

 

(919): Ugh.

 

(919): As disgusting as that thought  
is

 

(919): I hate that you're right.

 

(252): but we'll be fine

 

(252): we're two, and we're armed

 

(252): if we come across that  
asshole, he got nothing on us

 

(919): What if it's more than  
one person? What if it's a group  
of people?

 

(252): ... honestly... i don't know

 

(919): We could move with those  
people in Cypress.

 

(919): After all, I did say we  
should go there. Together.

 

(919): Maybe it's time we do  
that.

 

(252): i guess you're right

 

(252): can't risk it if it's a group  
of cannibals

 

(252): they could be armed  
and everything... ugh

 

(252): i don't even wanna think  
about it

 

(919): Sorry I brought it up.

 

(919): It's just

 

(919): It has been lingering in  
my head since you mentioned it.

 

(252): no, don't worry about it

 

(252): honestly i'm quite scared  
too

 

(252): we should head back to  
the people in cypress

 

(252): can't risk getting you hurt

 

(919): Yeah.

 

(252): we'll start packing once  
we head back

 

(919): Sounds good to me.

 

* * *

 

(919): Where do you think  
Cassie is?

 

(252): huh?

 

(252): why?

 

(252): i dunno

 

(252): why are we talking  
about her now?

 

(919): Well... this was her  
phone.

 

(919): Before I put my SIM  
card, that is.

 

(919): And I was just  
wondering and all that.

 

(919): I found it just charging  
at that building she worked  
in.

 

(919): What if she was still  
alive and I took from her  
her only way to  
communicate?

 

(919): What if she's walking  
around all alone with no one  
to talk to?

 

(919): I can't help but fell bad  
about that sometimes.

 

(252): i mean... i don't know

 

(252): i don't know what to  
say exactly

 

(252): maybe things happened  
like you said

 

(252): maybe she was dead  
from day 1

 

(252): i don't know

 

(919): Doesn't it sadden you  
what might have happened  
to her?

 

(252): of course it does

 

(252): she was my ex after  
all

 

(252): and... obviously I still  
liked her if i messaged her  
before you found the phone

 

(252): but i have you now and  
i love you

 

(252): sure i would be sad if  
i found out she's dead but...

 

(252): i can't do anything about  
it anyway

 

(919): What would you do  
if you saw she was alive?

 

(252): link are you okay?

 

(252): is this because of max?

 

(252): ... it is, isn't it?

 

(252): i can see it in your eyes

 

(919): Don't look at me.

 

(252): you're about to cry

 

(252): tell me what's wrong

 

(252): link?

 

(252): baby, open up

 

(919): I don't want you to  
see me cry.

 

(252): why?

 

(252): babe

 

(252): please, speak to me

 

(252): i want to know what's  
wrong

 

(919): Nothing's wrong.

 

(919): It's just...

 

(919): If Cassie's alive

 

(919): You two would just talk  
normally

 

(919): She wouldn't sell you  
out for drugs

 

(919): Or let guys beat you  
up

 

(919): Or lock you up in a  
fucking cell

 

(919): If Cassie was alive then

 

(919): You would have another  
friend

 

(919): I have no friends

 

(919): I have no one

 

(252): ... i know what you  
mean

 

(252): i'm really sorry baby

 

(252): i would say you have  
me but...

 

(252): i get what you mean

 

(252): but there's the  
possibility that cassie's dead

 

(919): What if she isn't?

 

(252): what if she is?

 

(252): trust me, i wonder the  
same thing too, sometimes

 

(252): but i try not to think about  
it because if i got my hopes up  
and found it the contrary  
happened

 

(252): i'd feel worse

 

(252): i haven't gone through the  
same thing you did but

 

(252): believe me when i say that  
i understand you

 

(252): i know you feel envious

 

(252): angry because max was a  
piece of shit that abused you while  
my thing with cassie just... didn't  
work out

 

(919): I'm really sorry Rhett...

 

(252): babe

 

(252): it's okay, trust me

 

(252): i'm not mad or anything  
at all

 

(252): hell, i think i'd feel the  
same way you do if i were you

 

(919): Really?

 

(252): of course!

 

(252): you're allowed to feel   
this way blue

 

(252): you're allowed to feel  
however you wanna feel

 

(252): i will never get angry at  
you and i will always try to  
make you feel better

 

(252): baby omg

 

(252): i can hear you sobbing  
from here...

 

(252): i wanna hug you so bad

 

(252): have you in my arms and  
smooch your face

 

(252): open up so i can do that

 

(252): please?

 

* * *

 

(919): Hey

 

(919): Thank you for last night

 

(252): don't mention it baby

 

(252): after all i did say i'd  
do anything to make you feel  
better

 

(252): because i care about  
you and i love you so much

 

(919): I love you too, Rhett

 

(919): Sometimes my depression  
just...

 

(252): yeah, i know

 

(252): makes you think stuff

 

(252): makes you doubt

 

(919): Thank you.

 

(919): For real.

 

(252): don't mention it baby

 

(252): you ready to head out?

 

(919): With you, I'm ready for  
anything.

 

(252): haha

 

(252): that's good to know

 

(252): it's going to be a long  
walk though

 

(252): so keep an eye out for  
places to stay in when it gets  
dark

 

(919): Hey! We're together. We're  
walking the same direction. You  
could do the same thing or  
something, lol.

 

(252): i will watch for baddies and  
hunters!

 

(252): i do that, and you watch for  
places

 

(919): OH

 

(919): Yeah, you're right.

 

(919): Sorry, guess I'm just a  
little nervous.

 

(252): don't worry

 

(252): stevie was a nice gal and  
those people helped me a lot

 

(252): they were so inviting

 

(252): kinda sucks that we had  
to leave the cabin, tho...

 

(919): Yeah. I know.

 

(919): You boarded the windows  
and everything

 

(919): And the fireplace...

 

(252): we'll be fine. honestly i'd  
rather feel safe with you in a big  
place with people instead of a   
small cabin just the two of us

 

(252): and who knows

 

(252): maybe we'll get our own room

 

(919): I really hope we do.

 

(919): Even if we didn't, I know  
I'd sneak in your room and slip  
in your bed.

 

(919): I love spooning you.

 

(252): and i love how you spoon  
me

 

(252): even if i sometimes feel your  
boner against my lower back first  
thing in the morning

 

(919): Oh god

 

(919): Sorry about that

 

(252): never said it bothered me ;)

 

(919): You dork! You're making  
me blush so hard hahaha.

 

(919): Let's get going now.

 

(252): let me savor your mouth  
before we do

 

(919): Savjgkflmh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Friday


	5. Log 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added 'mentions of animal death' in the tags just in case. stay safe!

 

(252): man it's getting so cold

 

(919): It is.

 

(919): Good thing I found a  
winter coat.

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): lucky you

 

(252): i just have this crappy  
jacket lol

 

(919): Surely we'll find a  
clothes store on our way  
to Cypress Creek

 

(252): oh, for sure

 

(252): in the meantime we  
can cuddle very closely  
in your sleeping bag

 

(919): Lol

 

(919): You have your own  
sleeping bag!

 

(252): mmm i knoooww but  
i really want to be close to  
you when we sleep

 

(919): I don't even think you'll  
fit in my sleeping bag, though

 

(252): pretty sure you can fit  
in mine then

 

(252): remember i'm a big guy

 

(252): big guy, big sleeping bag

 

(252): you'll fit in just fine

 

(919): Will you keep me warm then?

 

(252): absolutely!

 

(252): i can be the one spooning  
you this time

 

(252): just wrapping my arms over  
your waist

 

(252): holding you close to me,  
keeping you safe and warm

 

(252): i wouldn't stop smooching  
your head and nuzzling my face  
on your hair

 

(919): Aw man...

 

(919): You know how to make  
me giddy

 

(252): ;)

 

(919): I can't wait for tonight.

 

(252): me neither blue

 

(252): every night is the best  
night if i can have you in my  
arms

 

(919): You romantic dork.

 

(252): love you

 

(919): Love you too.

 

* * *

 

(919): Did you see what I saw

 

(252): i

 

(252): i think i did

 

(919): What the fuck was that  
gal doing?

 

(252): i don't fucking know

 

(252): i wanna say i saw blood  
on her hands but

 

(252): i think my mind was just  
playing tricks on me hahaha

 

(919): No

 

(919): She definitely did

 

(919): Oh god

 

(252): we need to surround her

 

(252): i don't fucking dare  
walking by

 

(252): what did she just throw?

 

(252): was that a fuckin

 

(919): Rhett

 

(919): I don't really feel  
so good

 

(919): I'm queasy

 

(919): So nauseous

 

(919): I want to throw up

 

(252): baby no

 

(252): come here

 

(252): it's going to be okay,  
alright?

 

(252): let's just wait here

 

(252): be really quiet

 

(252): we'll wait for her to leave

 

(919): Okay

 

(919): Yeah

 

(919): That sounds good enough

 

(252): think it this way

 

(252): maybe she was just

 

(252): i don't know

 

(252): skinning... something?

 

(919): Like what, a deer?

 

(919): Because whatever she was  
digging on.

 

(919): It was freaking huge.

 

(919): And it had no antlers.

 

(252): i freaking know you don't  
need to remind me!

 

(252): gosh, the smell

 

(252): i hope she leaves soon  
because

 

(252): ugh

 

(919): DON'T YOU DARE THROW  
UP

 

(252): I'M REALLY TRYING  
OKAY!!!

 

(252): okay

 

(252): i hear steps

 

(252): i think she's leaving

 

(919): Can you peek out?

 

(919): I don't even dare

 

(252): she's fucking heading the  
same direction as us

 

(919): Fuck...

 

(919): Do you think she's heading  
to Cypress?

 

(252): i don't even know, man...

 

(252): we should be careful anyway

 

(252): she's armed with a hugeass  
machete and a shotgun

 

(252): i don't know what's in the  
bag she's carrying tho

 

(252): let's just wait til we lose  
sight of her

 

(919): Wait??? Are you crazy?

 

(919): Hunters are attracted by  
the scent of blood. That corpse  
is just a huge bait.

 

(919): We're gonna die if we  
stay here and wait, Rhett.

 

(252): not if we hide properly  
and make no noise

 

(252): you're right they're attracted  
to the scent of blood, but also to  
noises

 

(252): we'll be fine as long as we  
stay here and make no absolute  
noise

 

(919): Okay

 

(919): Okay, fine

 

(919): Even if the smell of... whatever  
that was is killing my nostrils.

 

(252): yeah...

 

(919): But I swear to God

 

(919): If we die right now  
because of YOUR idea of  
WAITING

 

(919): I'm going to kill you

 

(252): sounds good to me lol

 

* * *

 

(919): It's been 15 minutes

 

(919): Do you think she's far  
enough for us to keep going?

 

(252): i think so

 

(252): i'll check around

 

(252): if it's safe i'll give you a signal

 

(919): Okay

 

(919): Be careful

 

* * *

 

(252): okay, it's safe

 

(252): i slew the hunters that  
were around just in case, too

 

(252): but for the love of god

 

(252): go around the chopped  
down tree

 

(252): do NOT come to me  
in a straight line

 

(252): i don't want you to see this

 

(919): Rhett what is it?

 

(252): it's another body

 

(252): a dude's body

 

(252): head is missin'

 

(252): his legs are missing  
as well

 

(919): Oh god

 

(919): Did we just

 

(252): the head is just facing down  
under a tree

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): we've come across the  
cannibal

 

(252): and it was just one gal

 

(252): we could have easily  
stayed in the cabin

 

(919): We don't know for sure  
if it's really just a girl

 

(919): You said she... ugh

 

(919): You said she grabbed legs.

 

(919): A dude's legs

 

(919): Usually, guys have bigger  
limbs than women

 

(919): Why would she grab so  
much if it was just her?

 

(252): maybe she's feeding people  
to other people that don't know  
they're eating people

 

(252): you know, like hannibal  
lecter

 

(919): Ugh. I heard about the  
story, but I never read the books

 

(919): Never had the guts for that.

 

(252): it was on netflix as well

 

(252): honestly, a very good show

 

(252): i always thought mads  
mikkelsen and hugh dancy were  
pretty attractive

 

(252): and i kinda liked them  
together?

 

(252): man

 

(252): i can't believe i never  
realized i was gay

 

(919): I can't believe we're

 

(919): Can we start going now?

 

(919): It's getting dark and  
despite having a winter coat on,  
I'm freezing.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): sorry for that lol

 

(252): alright, remember to just

 

(252): go around the chopped down  
tree

 

(252): luckily the weeds are covering  
the body so you won't see it if you  
don't get close

 

(919): Okay

 

* * *

 

(252): safe?

 

(919): Yeah, no hunters around.

 

(919): Or cannibals.

 

(252): great

 

(252): sorry

 

(252): this isn't the best place  
to spend the night in...

 

(919): Why are you apologizing?  
I chose it after all.

 

(919): Please, don't feel bad.

 

(919): As long as I'm with you  
I don't care where we sleep at.

 

(252): man

 

(252): you call me romantic but  
you're so goddamn sweet

 

(919): I try my best.

 

(252): wait

 

(252): i heard something

 

(252): stay where you are

 

(919): What? But I checked every  
room.

 

(919): There's no hunters or anyone  
in here.

 

(919): You might have heard me  
walking.

 

(252): no

 

(252): came from outside

 

(252): stay where you are, i'll  
go check

 

(919): Okay...

 

(919): What was that???

 

(919): Rhett?? I heard a scream

 

(919): Rhett???

 

(252): sorry

 

(252): it was a bunny

 

(252): got caught up with some  
branches and it... well

 

(919): Goodness gracious...

 

(919): Poor thing

 

(252): yeah...

 

(252): probably a weird question  
now that this happened but

 

(252): ... do you wanna eat rabbit?

 

(919): ... I mean...

 

(919): We have beans and cereal

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): stupid question

 

(252): coming back

 

(919): No wait I mean

 

(919): The bunny's dead now but...

 

(919): We could use some meat

 

(919): Thing is

 

(919): I can't... skin a rabbit

 

(919): Can you?

 

(252): i think so

 

(252): so i take the rabbit?

 

(919): Yeah

 

(252): sorry bunny

 

(252): you almost had a romantic  
ending

 

(919): Is that a Bugs Bunny  
reference

 

(252): hell yea

 

(252): what's up blue?

 

(919): You dork...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Saturday


	6. Log 64

 

(252): last night i dreamed i  
was a muffler

 

(919): Are you

 

(919): Are you seriously  
texting me from the toilet

 

(252): i woke up

 

(252): exhausted

 

(919): What.

 

(919): OH.

 

(919): Oh gosh hahaha.

 

(919): That's a really bad one.

 

(919): You can do better than  
that.

 

(252): okay okay i got  
another one

 

(252): why don't dinosaurs talk?

 

(919): Oh lord.

 

(919): Because they would  
deafen the other dinosaur  
they're talking to?

 

(919): You know, since they roar  
and all that.

 

(252): because they're dead

 

(919): Goodness gracious

 

(919): That's dark hahaha.

 

(252): ya like it dontcha

 

(919): I love all your jokes

 

(919): I've got a dark one too!

 

(252): hit me

 

(919): I can't, you're in the  
bathroom

 

(919): ;)))))

 

(252): HAH

 

(252): was that it?

 

(919): No LOL

 

(919): Okay okay. Why do people  
put fences around the graveyard?

 

(252): cause other people are  
dying to get in

 

(919): COME ON MAN!

 

(252): HAHAHAHAH

 

(919): Who's stealing punchlines  
now?! LOL

 

(919): Come on, let me try  
and succeed for once.

 

(252): okay okay

 

(252): go ahead

 

(919): How did a hipster burn  
his mouth.

 

(252): oh i actually don't know  
this one

 

(252): mmmm

 

(252): i dunno, how?

 

(919): He drank his coffee  
before it was cool.

 

(252): HAH

 

(252): idiot

 

(252): those dudes

 

(252): smh

 

(919): You know, if you wore  
glasses, you would really  
look like one

 

(919): With that bushy beard  
of yours.

 

(252): guess you're into hipsters  
now

 

(919): Just one type of hipster

 

(252): oh yeah? which one

 

(919): You

 

(252): awwww link

 

(252): sweetiepoo

 

(252): i will die from diabetes  
at this rate

 

(919): Sorry not sorry

 

* * *

 

(252): i love having you in  
my lap

 

(919): I love it too.

 

(919): Feels really good to be  
held.

 

(919): You're blushing so hard  
now...

 

(919): What's up?

 

(252): i just

 

(252): remembered our first  
sexting

 

(252): the whole 'having you in  
my lap' thing...

 

(252): saying the things i would  
do to you...

 

(252): the things you would do  
to me...

 

(919): You're poking me, Rhett.

 

(919): No, it's fine. Don't worry  
about it.

 

(919): I can ignore it.

 

(252): it's just

 

(252): having you here

 

(252): every time, after we   
kiss for just a couple seconds

 

(252): i feel like running to the  
bathroom just to jack off

 

(252): your breath

 

(252): the sounds our lips make  
when we kiss

 

(252): the way you embrace me

 

(252): the way you whisper how  
much you love me

 

(252): it's just so

 

(252): so

 

(252): i

 

(252): i want to

 

(919): Rhett

 

(919): Are you ready?

 

(252): i

 

(252): i think

 

(252): i think i am link

 

(252): i know how much you  
like to feel loved so all i want  
to do is take you and

 

(252): show you how much i  
love you by making you feel good

 

(252): make you feel like you've  
never felt before

 

(252): i want to show you my love,  
link

 

(252): i'm ready to

 

(919): Haha

 

(919): It would be your first  
time, yet...

 

(919): You still worry about me.

 

(919): You make it about me.  
You care for me.

 

(919): It's... really sweet of you,  
Rhett.

 

(252): please

 

(252): you deserve it more  
than me

 

(252): i don't care if it's  
my first time or not

 

(252): i mean, i care a little

 

(252): just the part about making  
you feel good, lol

 

(919): Hahaha

 

(919): I trust you'll make me feel  
incredible, love.

 

(919): I have no doubt about  
it.

 

(252): i love you, link neal

 

(252): you're the best thing that  
has happened to me

 

(919): I love you too, Rhett  
McLaughlin. More than anything  
in the whole world.

 

(252): shall we... get comfortable  
now?

 

(919): Done

 

(252): you're still on my lap

 

(919): I feel comfortable here,  
love

 

(919): It's pretty arousing to...  
feel you under my ass.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): okay

 

(252): uh

 

(252): i don't... know how  
to start

 

(252): not exactly

 

(919): First.

 

(919): We put our phones down...

 

* * *

 

(252): so that's how sex feels  
like, huh

 

(252): man

 

(252): i want to say that i kinda  
hate that i had that stupid  
mentality for so long

 

(252): but at the same time

 

(252): i'm grateful that my first  
time was with you

 

(252): you were amazing babe

 

(252): like

 

(252): holy crap you were  
incredible

 

(252): just better than all the porn  
i've watched LOL

 

(252): but in all seriousness

 

(252): you were so patient  
with me

 

(252): somehow

 

(252): sorry for being a nervous  
mess

 

(252): who knew i had to get  
a blowjob before i could feel  
comfortable HAHAHA

 

(252): it was... simply amazing

 

(252): to have you under my touch

 

(252): you looked adorable trying  
to avoid my stare hahahaha

 

(252): sorry if i really made you,   
like

 

(252): extremely embarrassed or   
uncomfortable

 

(252): i just couldn't stop looking at  
you. you looked gorgeous. so perfect

 

(252): ugh i'm getting hard again

 

(252): i should go back to sleep

 

(252): i feel like jacking off but

 

(252): you look so comfy here on  
my chest. so i won't move.

 

(252): i promise i'll try my best to  
be better next time

 

(252): ... if there's a next time

 

(252): i hope so

 

(252): i hope i made you feel good  
enough to want a next time.

 

(252): uhhhhh anyway, sleepy time

 

(252): love youuuu

 

(252): ps: I HOPE YOU DON'T  
KEEP LAUGHING AT ME   
BECAUSE I CAME BEFORE  
YOU EVEN TOUCHED ME

 

* * *

  
  


(919): LOL WHAT ARE THESE  
TEXTS

  
  


(919): I'm very happy you liked it,  
Rhett. Don't think I wasn't  
trying my best too!

  
  


(919: Also. I will keep laughing  
at you. It was so funny! You  
looked so embarrassed  
hahahaha.

  
  


(919): I'm a little sore now, of  
course. It's been like...

  
  


(919): A LONG time since the  
last time I had sex. So if you  
see me walking weird, don't worry.  
It'll pass on its own.

  
  


(919): I smell beans

  
  


(252): morning meaniebutt

  
  


(252): i just opened a can

  
  


(919): Meaniebutt? Hahaha

  
  


(919): That's a cute insult that  
I will keep letting you use.

  
  


(252): you're a meaniebutt

  
  


(252): laughing at me because  
i came with your sexy whispers  
in my ear

  
  


(252): hngggg

  
  


(252): I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW  
TO DEFEND MYSELF

  
  


(252): THIS IS SOOOO UNFAIR

  
  


(919): Hahahahaha

  
  


(919): Sorry not sorry!

  
  


(919): You'll get the hang of it,  
don't worry. And yes, there will be  
a next time.

  
  


(919): You were amazing too, love.

  
  


(919): How could I not want a  
next time after hearing those  
arousing grunts you make when  
you move?

  
  


(919): Golly.

  
  


(252): hnggg shut up shut up  
i don't wanna be hard in  
the kitchen

  
  


(252): i just woke up too y'know

  
  


(252): well 10 minutes ago

  
  


(919): I was thinking

  
  


(919): We could go on a clothes  
hunt later today. On our way to  
Cypress.

  
  


(252): hey that sounds cool

  
  


(252): you saying because our  
clothes are already a mess

  
  


(919): Yeah

  
  


(919): And I don't like wearing  
really dirty clothes. I have my  
limits, lol.

  
  


(252): that's fine

  
  


(252): if it was for me i'd wear  
the same clothes forever

  
  


(252): but since you care about  
hygiene so much i'll get better  
clothes just for you

  
  


(919): Good boy!

  
  


(252): woof woof

  
  


(252): oh

  
  


(919): Uh

  
  


(919): Maybe I shouldn't have  
said that...

  
  


(252): no.

  
  


(252): it's fine, don't worry about  
it.

  
  


(919): Ugh.

  
  


(919): I really don't like it  
when you say that.

  
  


(919): When you're obviously not  
fine.

  
  


(252): no, it's fine. really.

  
  


(252): i'm not that affected anymore.  
i don't think.

  
  


(252): i just get sad remembering  
her, is all.

  
  


(252): then i remember what her  
death made me do and...

  
  


(252): i'll be fine

  
  


(919): Rhett...

  
  


(252): i promise

  
  


(919): I'm still gonna go over  
and kiss you.

  
  


(919): You need some love right  
now.

  
  


(252): sweetiepoo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Sunday


	7. Log 65

(252): it's raining so fucking  
much

 

(919): Yeah...

 

(919): I hope it's just rain and  
not a storm

 

(252): why?

 

(252): you scared of thunder,  
blue?

 

(919): Let's say I am.

 

(919): What would you do?

 

(252): well that's a stupid question

 

(252): i would hold you so close

 

(252): smooch you and pet you

 

(252): make sure you're calm  
in my arms, feeling safe

 

(252): why are you scared of thunder,  
though? did something happen?

 

(919): Nothing really. I just.

 

(919): I hate how loud and  
unexpected they are.

 

(919): I mean, I like the lightning.  
I've seen a lot of pretty pictures of  
thunders.

 

(919): It's just the sound that I find  
scary. Can't help but get startled.

 

(252): you scream too?

 

(919): Ugh.

 

(919): Yeah, I do. More times than  
I would like.

 

(252): why ugh

 

(252): i think it's a reasonable fear

 

(252): and if you think it's stupid,  
i can share a stupid fear as well

 

(252): to make you feel better

 

(919): What is it?

 

(252): objects falling off edges

 

(252): this one comes from when  
i was just a kiddo

 

(252): we were at my grandma's  
and she lived in the attic of a building

 

(252): she had this huge plastic pool  
just for me and my cousins to play in  
in the balcony

 

(252): and i had this super cool rubber  
ball, super bouncy

 

(252): like it was the best thing ever!!!

 

(252): my favorite toy

 

(252): until it slipped from my hands

 

(252): it bounced and bounced  
and bounced

 

(252): and it fell through the railing

 

(252): i jumped out of the pool and  
tried to see where it went

 

(252): but it was nowhere to be  
found

 

(252): i got SO FREAKING

UPSET

 

(252): like i cried for DAYS

 

(919): Oh no. That's so sad.

 

(919): I get it though, small kids  
tend to cry a lot when they lose  
their toys

 

(252): i mean i wasn't that small  
either

 

(252): i was probably... 11? 12?

 

(252): around that age

 

(252): still, it scarred me for life

 

(252): can't have any objects  
close to edges, i push them further  
away, lol

 

(919): So that's why you keep  
pushing my bottles away

 

(252): yuuuuup

 

(252): not only it's scary but it  
gives me a little anxiety

 

(919): Oh god. I had no idea. I'm  
so sorry, Rhett.

 

(252): babe no

 

(252): lol it's okay. i'm not bothered  
or anything at all, don't worry about  
it

 

(919): Okay... if you say so.

 

(919): Either way, with this rain,  
we can't continue our way to  
Cypress.

 

(919): We're stuck here.

 

(252): that's fine

 

(252): i'm sure we can entertain  
ourselves.

 

(919): Doing what?

 

(252): playing a game!

 

(919): 20Q, I start

 

(252): aw man

 

(252): i wanted to

 

(919): No way lol, you stole my  
chance last time.

 

(919): Come on, I got something  
already.

 

(252): fiiiiiine...

 

(252): hmmm

 

(252): is it a living being?

 

(919): Mm... not exactly.

 

(252): is it an object then?

 

(919): Mm

 

(919): I mean, it could be one, but  
not necessarily. Not generally.

 

(252): is it something people use  
everyday?

 

(919): They don't use it.

 

(919): However they can do other  
actions.

 

(252): huh

 

(252): man, i'm so bad at this

 

(252): uhhhhh

 

(252): is it something we have in  
this house?

 

(919): Mmmmm

 

(919): Technically yes

 

(252): technically?

 

(919): I can give you a hint if  
you want.

 

(252): ughhhh let me think

 

(252): something that's in this  
house... and we don't have

 

(919): I mean, I wanna think you  
have it. I at least do.

 

(919): In our person.

 

(252): a soul!!!!

 

(919): Close!

 

(252): ghost??

 

(919): Nope

 

(919): You can see it sometimes  
because it's shown in objects.

 

(919): But usually, you can't see it.

 

(252): a heartbeat???

 

(919): Close~

 

(252): is it something medical

 

(919): Not at all.

 

(919): BUT it has to do with the  
heart.

 

(919): :)

 

(252): ...

 

(252): OH

 

(252): IT'S LOVE

 

(919): Yeah!

 

(252): awwww link

 

(919): It's my everlasting love  
for you.

 

(252): oh my god

 

(252): STOP BEING SO SWEET

 

(252): I WILL DIE

 

(919): No way hahaha

 

(919): I love seeing how squirmy  
and giddy you get when I show  
you my love.

 

(919): When I tell you I love you  
so much.

 

(252): man

 

(252): if someone saw us

 

(252): bet they would say 'they  
are so fucking cheesy'

 

(252): and i wouldn't fight it because  
they're a 100% correct

 

(919): I love being cheesy with  
you Rhett.

 

(252): i love it too blue

 

* * *

 

(919): THE SHOWER WORKS

 

(252): really??

 

(252): awesome!!

 

(919): Is it okay if I shower first?

 

(252): yeah go ahead

 

(252): i'll spam your phone in  
the meantime

 

(919): Pfffft, fine by me.

 

(252): you know, when i was little,  
it would be very hard for me to  
shower.

 

(252): for some reason i was also  
very scared of showering, but i  
would have no problem bathing

 

(252): i would shower if there was  
an adult in the bathroom with me  
though

 

(252): i guess that comes from  
watching a scary documentary  
about deaths

 

(252): there was one about  
slipping and falling and smashing  
your head against the sink

 

(252): it's not really dying in the  
shower but the shower is slippery

 

(252): i dunno, i was a weird kid  
back then.

 

(252): of course i'm not scared of  
showering now. but i still prefer  
bathing

 

(252): my back thanks me when i get  
to have baths

 

(252): i miss bathing

 

(252): my back misses it too

 

(252): ...

 

(252): there's a hunter just outside

 

(252): wait...

 

(252): it's not a hunter

 

(252): what the hell

 

(252): there's someone just outside  
the house

 

(252): it's a dude. i know because  
he has the shape of one

 

(252): he's just standing there what  
the fuck?

 

(252): i don't know if he has any  
weapons. it's too dark to see

 

(252): he's just freaking standing  
there doing ABSOLUTELY  
NOTHING and it's FREAKING  
ME OUT

 

(252): he left

 

(252): he saw me get up and left

 

(252): i know it's raining like crazy  
but i gotta get out and see where  
that fucker went

 

(252): can't risk having that asshole  
telling others where we are

 

(919): What the fuck

 

(919): What?

 

(919): Are you kidding me right  
now

 

(919): Who told you it was a  
good idea to go after that guy?

 

(919): Come back!!!

 

(919): Rhett??

 

* * *

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(919): It's been an hour since you  
left.

 

(919): Please, send me a message.

 

(919): Something. I want to know  
you're okay. Please.

 

(919): I'm scared...

 

* * *

 

(919): It goes to voicemail whenever  
I try to call.

 

(919): Where are you??

 

(919): Why did you follow that  
man???

 

(919): Why did you leave me all  
alone? Rhett!!

 

* * *

 

(919): It's 1am. I'm falling asleep. It  
hasn't stopped raining since you left.

 

(919): I'm so tired. I miss you...

 

* * *

 

(919): i-m s tired I cn/t even see

 

(919): Its 2am...

 

(919): plese come bck...

 

* * *

 

(919): I lve u

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Monday...?


	8. Log 66

(919): Hello?

 

(919): Rhett if you're there, please  
answer me...

 

(919): It went into voicemail again.

 

(919): Where are you?

 

(919): I'm worried about you... please  
answer me.

 

* * *

 

(919): Breakfast doesn't feel good  
without you.

 

(919): I'm still wondering why you  
left me all alone.

 

(919): Why you went after that  
man. It was a bad idea.

 

(919): You're an idiot.

 

(919): You're a stupid idiot, Rhett.

 

(919): But I can't bring myself to feel  
angry towards you because of you  
were worried about us.

 

(919): I just...

 

(919): Please... say something.

 

* * *

 

(919): I'd give anything to get a  
text from you right now.

 

(919): It's terrifyingly quiet...

 

(919): I can only hear the birds  
chirping.

 

(919): One landed in front of the door.

 

(919): It's so cute and small...

 

(919): [image file 18-0276.jpg]

 

(919): Don't you think?

 

* * *

 

(919): I wish my brain could shut up.

 

(919): 'He's gone. He got what he  
wanted from you. He's not coming  
back'

 

(919): I want to go out to look for  
you but I'm scared we'll get  
separated again...

 

(919): I don't know what to do.

 

(919): Should I go out either way?

 

(919): I feel useless staying here.

 

(919): I feel...

 

(919): Numb.

 

* * *

 

(919): Did someone slow down the  
world?

 

(919): Without you, everything feels  
so... slow. Still.

 

(919): I hope you're okay.

 

(919): I'll practice with the bow  
a little bit... maybe time will  
go faster if I distract myself.

 

* * *

 

(919): I accidentally hit a squirrel.

 

(919): It got in the way.

 

(919): It died in my hands when I  
tried to help it.

 

(919): I can't stop crying.

 

(919): I'm a useless piece of shit.

 

(919): I can't do anything right without  
you around to watch over me.

 

(919): Why am I like this?

 

(919): Fuck...

 

(919): Rhett...

 

* * *

 

(919): It's hard to breathe.

 

(919): I try to convince my brain  
that you're just in trouble. That if  
I go get you, it'll be just that.

 

(919): But it keeps telling me that  
you simply left. You got your sex,  
you're satisfied, and you don't  
want anything more from me.

 

(919): I don't know what to fucking  
do. I can't stop crying and it's been  
two hours since I killed the squirrel.

 

(919): And even if I went after you to  
help you, where would I fucking start?  
You could have gone anywhere.

 

(919): I wish there was a fucking way  
to know if... if...

 

(919): Goddamnit.

 

* * *

 

(919): The sun is setting.

 

(919): I'm going to go look for you.

 

(919): I can't stay here letting my  
brain torture me. I don't want to  
think you just used me and never  
loved me.

 

(919): After all we've been through...  
that can't be right. That must NOT  
be the truth.

 

(919): I wish I had a fucking clue  
but at least I'll do something.  
I don't help by staying here.

 

(252): hey

 

(919): RHETT

 

(919): OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

(919): Where are you?? Are you  
alright??

 

(919): What the hell why did you  
reject the call?

 

(919): Hello??

 

(252): i'm okay.

 

(252): i need you to come here.

 

(919): Yeah I was about to but  
I don't know where to go.

 

(252): at Lambert's Machine Works

 

(919): What??

 

(919): Did someone bring you there  
or did you go by yourself?

 

(252): I was brought.

 

(252): Can you come here and  
help me out?

 

(252): I'm hurt

 

(252): i can't walk or anything

 

(252): please? baby blue

 

(919): Yeah

 

(919): Yeah I'll come to you

 

(919): I'll grab our stuff and bolt  
there right now. I'll message you  
when I'm close.

 

(919): Hang in there okay?  
Everything's going to be okay.

 

(252): yay

 

(919): Hahaha that's weird

 

(919): You never said yay before.

 

(252): i'm just really happy  
i can talk to you

 

(919): I'm really happy too.

 

(919): I've felt so lonely without  
you and

 

(919): My brain just

 

(919): I'm glad I didn't listen to it.

 

(919): I'm sorry about everything  
I said. I didn't mean any of it.

 

(252): you're fine!

 

(252): not mad

 

(252): Hurry up though?

 

(919): Yeah! Sorry. I'm on my way.

 

(919): I love you.

 

(252): me too

 

(919): ... Great!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: heh


	9. Log 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated. Stay safe!

(919): Rhett! I'm close by. I'm  
trying to hurry as much as I  
can.

 

(919): I see two red small house-looking  
buildings in the distance, is that  
the place?

 

(252): Oh yeah, totally.

 

(252): How close are you?

 

(919): I still have to walk a long  
way but I see the place between  
the trees.

 

(252): LINK NO

 

(252): DON'T COME

 

(252): TURN AROUND, RUN

 

(919): What??

 

(252): IT'S A TRAP

 

(252): THEY KIDNAPPED ME

 

(252): TURN AROUND AND

 

(919): What the

 

(919): Oh my god I fucking knew  
something was out of place.

 

(919): Rhett, pick it up!

 

(919): Rhett??

 

 

(252): If you don't come, we'll  
blow your friend's head.

 

(919): You fucking asshole

 

(919): He did nothing wrong,  
let him go.

 

(252): Oh yeah? Are you sure  
about that.

 

(252): I'd say 'ask Max' but.

 

(252): This bitch right here killed  
him

 

(919): What?

 

(919): What the fuck

 

(919): You guys are the ones from  
Fort Bragg aren't you. You followed  
us.

 

(919): I thought the hunters killed  
you.

 

 

(252): Pfffffft that's how you guys  
call them?

 

(252): Of course we did you  
stupid idiot.

 

(252): A lot of us died because of  
what your friend over here did.

 

(252): But that's not the topic  
right now.

 

(252): Max brought us the best  
bodies. You being one of them.

 

(252): Remember those pictures  
we took of you before we beat  
the shit outta you?

 

(919): You fucking bastard.

 

(252): We have interested buyers  
willing to give us somewhat a  
fortune for your body, baby blue

 

(919): You're not allowed to call  
me like that, asshole.

 

(252): Oh yeah? And what are  
you gonna do about it?

 

(919): I'm gonna go into that  
building and blow your fucking  
brains out, bitch.

 

(252): I'd love to see you try.  
But before you pull the trigger  
you'll be the one getting shot.

 

(252): Or more like... your  
friend over here.

 

(252): He's looking at me very  
ugly. Maybe I should do something  
about it. I really don't like that glare.

 

(919): Touch him and you'll  
regret it.

 

(252): Really?

 

(252): [image file 0078.jpg]

 

(252): No reply? Surprising.

 

(252): Either way.

 

(252): Consider this a souvenir  
or something.

 

(252): Every time you look into  
his eyes, you'll remember us.

 

(252): Oops. Meant to say...

 

(252): Eye.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: felt so good


	10. Log 68

(252): link?

 

(919): What?

 

(252): you... haven't said anything  
this whole time.

 

(919): I don't have anything to  
say.

 

(252): you don't want to talk  
about what happened?

 

(919): No.

 

(252): ...

 

(252): i think we need to

 

(252): link, you won't even  
look at me in the eyes.

 

(919): Eye*

 

(252): ... i still can see, but  
just a little. it's all blurry, from  
my right eye.

 

(252): link, please

 

(252): i know i did wrong following  
that dude but i was just worried  
about us

 

(919): Yeah. Just wrong.

 

(252): please. link.

 

(919): You left me all alone.

 

(919): You left and ran after  
that fucker under the downpour.

 

(919): You gave me anxiety.

 

(919): I didn't even know if you  
were telling the truth. I was just  
showering. Perfect moment to  
run away, don't you think?

 

(252): but i didn't run away and  
you know it...

 

(919): Yeah. Found out you were  
saying the truth just a few hours  
ago.

 

(919): But they held you for an  
entire day. I got no news. Nothing  
at all.

 

(919): Because of your stupid  
decision I almost went crazy.

 

(919): They cut your eye.

 

(919): They used my own shotgun  
on me.

 

(919): My shoulder and arm are  
fucked up now.

 

(252): why is it so hard to  
understand that i was just trying  
to protect us?

 

(252): i know i did wrong but come  
on, give me a break.

 

(252): this isn't all my fault

 

(919): Oh, so you're blaming  
me now? Is that it?

 

(252): i'm not

 

(252): please, link. listen to me

 

(252): maybe the loss of blood  
is making you say stuff you don't  
mean so let me just take the pieces  
out.

 

(919): I don't want you to touch  
me.

 

(252): link...

 

(919): Please, just...

 

(919): Leave me alone.

 

(919): I need to be alone right now.

 

(252): ... okay.

 

(252): am i... allowed to spam  
your phone? haha

 

(919): Do whatever you want.

 

(252): okay...

 

* * *

 

(252): i just... wanted to apologize  
for putting you through all that.

 

(252): i thought that guy was with...  
that girl we saw yesterday. i couldn't...  
i couldn't risk it, link

 

(252): i'm really sorry

 

(252): fuck, i... now i'm the one  
that can't stop crying.

 

(252): they hurt you because of me

 

(252): all this time i'm trying to protect  
you from people and it's me the one  
who's at fault in the end.

 

(252): i hurt you

 

(252): ... part of me wants to stay  
away from you now. knowing that  
i fucked up and got you hurt, it's  
just...

 

(252): but... at the same time i don't  
want to leave you alone. knowing how  
much it affected you that i broke up  
with you.

 

(252): i triggered your depression

 

(252): and now i triggered your anxiety

 

(252): what kind of boyfriend am i?

 

(252): i still want to marry you but it  
is it okay to marry such a terrible  
human being?

 

(252): i'm supposed to make you  
happy for fuck's sake. not   
give you a hard time

 

(252): ugh

 

(252): i'm crying and my eye  
stings like hell

 

(252): thank you for treating it  
though... i appreciate it

 

(252): don't think i could have  
done it on my own. not without  
a mirror at least

 

(252): it was convenient those  
dudes had so many useful  
resources

 

(252): keyword had...   
because... you took care of them

 

(252): i still don't know how did  
you manage to take down those  
four dudes but

 

(252): i guess it was the adrenaline

 

(252): you didn't even flinch when  
they shot you

 

(252): i gotta say, though

 

(252): you looked... terrifying

 

(252): like some kind of evil  
spirit possed your body and you  
slaughtered those guys

 

(252): i guess i'm kinda glad  
the blood you have on your  
sweater isn't ours but theirs

 

(252): still... it's a shame since  
you loved it so much. i wonder  
if we can find cleaning products  
to wash the blood off. i'm sure  
we can. on our way to cypress

 

(252): if... you still want to go  
with me

 

(252): if you want to just...   
separate and be on our ways...  
i'll understand that

 

(252): i'm dangerous

 

(252): not a good guy to be around  
with

 

(252): i'm a stupid guy that makes  
stupid decisions and puts their  
loved ones in dangerous  
situations

 

(252): i wouldn't be surprised  
if you wanted to stay away   
from me

 

(919): Stop it.

 

(919): Rhett, it's true that your  
decision hurt me a lot...

 

(919): But I understand you just  
wanted us to be safe.

 

(919): I'm really sorry I snapped  
at you. It was very bad of me.

 

(919): I still want to go with you  
to Cypress. And I still want  
to be with you.

 

(252): are you sure, though? i  
don't want to hurt you...

 

(919): Rhett, couples fight. Some  
fights are bigger than the other  
ones but as long as one of us  
is willing to sort it out then we'll  
be fine.

 

(252): was this a big fight?

 

(919): Well... you're crying because  
I snapped at you.

 

(252): i deserve it though. for being  
an idiot.

 

(919): You're my idiot, Rhett.

 

(919): Again I... I'm really sorry  
for being a horrible jerk.

 

(919): It wasn't my intention either  
to blame it all on you.

 

(252): it's alright

 

(252): i mean this only happened  
because i decided to follow that  
guy

 

(252): if i didn't get up to go  
after him none of this would  
have happened

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): What's done, is done.

 

(919): Please. Don't dwell over it  
anymore.

 

(919): I forgive you. I love you.  
And I always will.

 

(919): You didn't give me anxiety  
on purpose or anything.

 

(919): You just... tried to do  
what was best.

 

(919): I can't stay mad at you.

 

(252): i'm really sorry, link

 

(252): like fuck

 

(252): i can't stop sobbing

 

(252): and wheezing and

 

(252): fuck my eyeee

 

(919): Stop crying you dork

 

(919): Hahaha

 

(252): I CAN'T

 

(252): I'M SO SAD I PUT YOU  
IN DANGER

 

(252): YOU GOT HURT

 

(252): YOU GOT

 

(252): TINY PIECES OF METAL  
IN YOUR WONDERFUL AND   
SMOOTH SKIN

 

(252): WHAT THE FUUUUUCK

 

(252): oh hi linkjkl`^¨

 

* * *

 

(919): Can you imagine if they  
shot me up close?

 

(919): Pretty sure my arm would  
have been sent flying across  
the room.

 

(919): That would've been so  
nasty.

 

(919: Yeah. I'm sorry.

 

(919): You were probably right  
about the adrenaline, though.

 

(919): When they sent me that  
horrible photo I just went nuts.

 

(919): My beloved? Getting tortured?  
Hell naw man.

 

(919): I'm... aware. But I didn't consider  
those guys human in the first place.

 

(919): Displaying people for money?  
Drugs?

 

(919): Maybe I'm still shocked. I don't  
really feel anything aside numbness.

 

(919): No, I don't mean my arm. I meant  
emotionally.

 

(919): Sure, I was... angry at you? I'm  
not sure exactly.

 

(919): I don't know. I don't know how  
to explain myself. I'm sorry.

 

(919): I don't know if I regret it. I  
guess I'll know in the morning,  
when reality hits me in the face.

 

(919): I guess I'm happy I saved  
you, though.

 

(919): I meant I guess because  
I'm not sure what I'm feeling  
right now.

 

(919): I am... relieved I was able  
to save you.

 

(919): Even if I slaughtered a bunch  
of people in order to do that.

 

(919): I guess you're right but... it  
still isn't right to kill other people.

 

(919): We're not animals.

 

(919): ... I might be a savior, but I  
murdered people.

 

(919): I'm a murderer too.

 

(919): I don't think you are...

 

(919): The difference is that I blew  
that guy's knees when he was begging  
for mercy and left him so hunters  
could eat him alive.

 

(919): Doesn't that make me a murderer,  
Rhett?

 

(919): What if I rely on murder and  
violence next time we encounter  
someone?

 

(919): Maybe you... should take my  
shotgun away.

 

(919): What if we exchange?

 

(919): You're so stubborn. I think I  
could handle your ax pretty well.

 

(919): Can't you swing an ax with just  
an arm?

 

(919): ... I guess you're right.

 

(919): You're always right, aren't  
you, lol.

 

(919): Thank you for treating me, love.

 

(252): it's no problem, babe

 

(252): but like i said, i don't think  
you will just... consider murder and  
violence as the only solution for stuff

 

(252): you're a good guy, link

 

(252): and you were pissed off  
because they were hurting me  
and threatening you

 

(252): if it makes you feel better i think  
i would've killed them all too, if they  
dared lay a finger on you

 

(919): Even if they begged for mercy?

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): i swore to protect you, link

 

(252): and i will keep doing that  
even if i have to do horrible stuff

 

(252): but this is the apocalypse

 

(252): i think we're bound to do bad  
stuff sooner or later

 

(252): stealing supplies from stores  
is one of them lol

 

(919): ... You're right.

 

(919): You're always right.

 

(252): eh, most of the times, hehe

 

(919): But please.

 

(919): Next time, if you see someone  
outside our place. Don't go after them?

 

(919): Like wait for me or something.

 

(252): yeah yeah, i learned my  
lesson, mom

 

(919): You're calling me mom now?  
LOL

 

(252): that makes me think

 

(252): once we're... able to settle  
down and stuff

 

(252): once we're able to get  
properly married and all that

 

(252): would you wanna have  
a family with me?

 

(919): Oh... oh gosh.

 

(919): Rhett, I would love to. Oh my  
god.

 

(919): But you know dudes can't  
get pregnant, you know.

 

(252): I KNOW I'M STUPID

BUT NOT THAT STUPID LOL

 

(252): i was thinking, i dunno...  
we could adopt a little boy or a  
little girl?

 

(919): I... I always wanted to have  
a daughter.

 

(252): yeah?

 

(252): is there a reason or just  
preference?

 

(919): I don't really know. I just.

 

(919): The thought of dressing her  
up with cute dresses and skirts.

 

(919): I melt thinking about just

 

(919): Cuddling a baby girl

 

(252): so you want a doll, i get it

 

(252): LOL

 

(919): Not a doll! You idiot hahaha

 

(252): how would we call her?

 

(919): Oof... I have no idea.

 

(919): Something cute that's for  
sure. But I don't have a clue  
right now.

 

(252): that's fine

 

(252): i think we have plenty of time  
to think of a name

 

(252): we gotta survive this hellhole  
first LOL

 

(919): Hahahahaha

 

(919): True dat

 

(919): Honestly, I could use a shower  
and nap right now.

 

(919): It's been... such a day.

 

(252): oof, yeah

 

(252): we need to rest and get going  
tomorrow

 

(252): hopefully it doesn't rain

 

(919): And if it does, we'll get  
going either way.

 

(252): you don't care about getting  
wet and muddy?

 

(919): As much as I would love it,  
I can't stay clean during a zombie  
apocalypse.

 

(919): We'll just shower if we find  
one.

 

(252): or we could skinny dip in a  
river! there are rivers. we can skinny  
dip.

 

(919): ...

 

(919): I'm pretty sure skinny dipping in  
a river would make our balls shrink.

 

(919): But honestly?

 

(919): I'd still do it with you.

 

(919): You're full of wonderful ideas  
Rhett.

 

(252): heck yeah!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Thursday


	11. Log 69

(919): Oh yeah...

 

(252): hm? what's up

 

(919): Alright...

 

(252): huh

 

(919): Feels good...

 

(252): wh

 

(252): um

 

(919): Inside...

 

(252): what

 

(252): shit link

 

(252): you touching yourself baby?

 

(252): is that why you're in the  
bathroom

 

(919): Somebody's Heine

 

(252): ...

 

(919): Is crowding my icebox~

 

(252): GODDAMNIT YOU'RE JUST  
SINGING

 

(252): WTF AND I WAS ALREADY  
GROPING MYSELF

 

(919): Somebody's cold one

 

(919): Is giving me chills~

 

(252): guess i'll just cloooooose  
my eeeeeeeyes

 

(919): You know it!

 

(252): yea i do

 

(252): went to a concert when i was  
in my 30s.

 

(252): best concert ever

 

(919): Holy moly! Really? That's  
awesome.

 

(919): I never got to see them live.

 

(919): How was it?

 

(252): amazing

 

(252): went with cassie that time

 

(252): birthday gift!

 

(919): Oh

 

(919): That's nice

 

(919): Yeah that's a nice birthday  
gift.

 

(252): i even got an autograph  
from rivers!

 

(252): it was such a great night,  
man

 

(919): I bet.

 

(919): I wonder what they're up  
to now.

 

(252): eh, who knows

 

(252): makes me wonder as well  
if the apocalypse spread across  
all america

 

(919): Well... it's possible.

 

(919): Do you remember the first  
sighting?

 

(252): oh yeah

 

(252): it was all over the news

 

(252): newspapers

 

(252): online media

 

(252): it was something BIG

 

(919): No, not talking about the  
very first one.

 

(919): I mean the first that got  
into NC.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): i'm not sure

 

(252): i was camping when this  
whole thing started

 

(919): On your own?

 

(252): yeah! i like to be alone  
sometimes

 

(252): like, completely alone

 

(252): i even turned off my phone  
and just chilled in the middle of  
nowhere for at least a month

 

(919): A whole month? Camping  
on your own??

 

(919): Wow. Why? A normal person  
would have spent at least a week,  
or less.

 

(919): What made you do that?

 

(252): the end of my relationship  
with cassie

 

(919): Oh.

 

(919): I guess it does make sense  
now. Wanting to be alone.

 

(252): mhm

 

(252): needed to gather my thoughts

 

(252): analyze myself, think about  
the stuff i did wrong and such

 

(252): didn't do much tho, considering  
i was still joking with you

 

(252): taking everything as a joke

 

(919): Really?

 

(252): i dunno

 

(252): do you think i take everything  
as a joke?

 

(919): I don't think so. I haven't  
noticed, either. You seem fine  
to me, Rhett.

 

(919): Of course, I'm not counting  
the times you joke around.

 

(919): But you're taking our relationship  
seriously.

 

(252): you think so?

 

(919): Yeah, of course.

 

(919): You opened up to me. You shared  
your feelings when I shared mine.

 

(919): You even proposed to me. Or  
thought about it.

 

(252): before you stole my punchline  
:P

 

(919): Yeah, hahaha.

 

(919): But yeah, you... seem fine  
to me, love. You might be a bit of  
an idiot sometimes but it's cute.

 

(252): i don't know if i should be  
offended or flattered because you  
like my idiocy.

 

(919): Well, how do you feel?

 

(919): Look at you squirming over  
there. You're flattered aren't you.

 

(252): yeah i am

 

(252): don't look at my crotch  
tho

 

(252): i thought you were touching  
yourself so i got a little hard

 

(919): I did it on purpose.

 

(252): you're such a meaniebutt  
you know that?

 

(919): No regrets!

 

(252): so what, is this revenge

 

(252): cuz i'm always teasing you  
you're gonna tease me now?

 

(919): I learned from the best,  
after all.

 

(252): death by tickles

 

(919): Noofjkkgdlglkgfl*¨[]´

 

* * *

 

(252): did you just squeal

 

(252): was that you? are you   
okay??

 

(919): OH MY GOSH OH MY  
GOSH

 

(919): [image file 18-0280.jpg]

 

(252): holy shit!!

 

(252): i didn't know they still  
had them for sale!

 

(919): Your sweater omg

 

(919): I'm so glad to be here omg

 

(919): I'm going to change now

 

(252): wait wait wait wait

 

(252): before you get naked,  
inspect the sweater

 

(252): be sure it doesn't... i dunno

 

(252): make sure it doesn't have  
drool or anything hunter-ish

 

(919): Doesn't have anything at all.  
It's in perfect condition!

 

(919): Oh gosh.

 

(252): now you can throw the other  
one away, lol

 

(919): What? No way.

 

(919): Even if the blood isn't coming  
off and it has a hole, I'm not doing  
that. It's a good memory.

 

(252): you consider it a good  
memory?

 

(919): Well, yeah!

 

(919): Reminds me of the first time  
I got into your house.

 

(919): Showered for the first time in  
months. Slept in your cozy bed.

 

(252): ... you sound like a crazy  
stalker girlfriend

 

(919): ... I sound like a crazy  
stalker girlfriend

 

(919): LOL

 

(252): HAHAHAH

 

(252): AT THE SAME TIME

 

(919): Great minds... think alike?  
Hahahaha.

 

(919): But yeah. I don't really want to  
get rid of it. I can just wrap it around  
my waist and that's it.

 

(252): well, hopefully you don't get  
stuck in anything while we're  
running away

 

(252): cause that would suck a lot

 

(919): Yeah it would.

 

(919): Did you find anything good yet?

 

(252): a pair of jeans and a tight shirt

 

(252): trying em on rn

 

(919): Oooh. Interesting.

 

(919): Send pic?

 

(252): gimme a sec

 

(252): this mirror is too short, lol

 

(252): [image file 0083.jpg]

 

(919): Oh my.

 

(919): You look good in those, Rhett.

 

(919): Tight shirts suit you a lot.

 

(252): i think so too

 

(919): Cocky!

 

(252): hehehe

 

(919): Don't forget to pick a coat.

 

(919): You know how cold it can  
get at night, love.

 

(252): yeah, i know, don't worry

 

(252): there's a large one i'm eyeing

 

(252): [image file 0084.jpg]

 

(919): Mmm

 

(919): I don't think a large coat  
would suit you a lot, but it would  
keep you very warm and cozy.

 

(252): should i take it?

 

(919): How heavy it is?

 

(252): mmm

 

(252): just a little

 

(252): why?

 

(919): If it's heavy, it could start feeling  
heavy on you after a while.

 

(919): And we don't want that.

 

(252): i could take it just in case  
and just use it at night

 

(252): could wear this one  
meanwhile

 

(252): [image file 0085.jpg]

 

(919): That one looks very nice!

 

(919): I like coats that have fluffy  
hoodies.

 

(252): same

 

(252): okay, i'll grab these two

 

(252): we both can use the large one  
if one of us is super cold

 

(919): That's a good idea.

 

(252): i'm full of great ideas hehehe

 

(919): Mmm. Most of the time, yes.

 

(252): did you pick jeans?

 

(919): Ah, crap. Totally forgot about  
picking jeans.

 

(919): I blame the sweater.

 

(252): LOL

 

(252): come on babe

 

(252): i wanna see you rocking a  
style

 

(252): pick a pair and pose like a  
model for me :P

 

(919): Quiet, you're making me blush  
so hard.

 

(919): [image file 18-0281.jpg]

 

(919): What about these ones?

 

(252): mmm, i dunno

 

(252): they seem too tight for me

 

(252): your legs aren't that thin

 

(919): They're elastic.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): well i can't tell much with just  
a photo of them

 

(252): try them on and send me  
another pic

 

(919): You just want a picture of me,  
don't you.

 

(252): guilty hehehe

 

(919): Alright, give me a second.

 

(252): what was that thump

 

(252): did you just fall

 

(919): I fell on my ass

 

(252): HAHAHA

 

(252): careful blue!

 

(919): [image file 18-0282.jpg]

 

(919): How do I look?

 

(919): Model enough for you?

 

(252): dayum son...

 

(252): you look great, link

 

(252): fashion in the apocalypse,  
who would've thought LOL

 

(919): They're soooo comfortable.

 

(252): ready to go then, baby?

 

(919): Yup!

 

(252): meet me at the entrance then

 

(252): love you

 

(919): Love you too.

 

* * *

 

(252): look at all those chickenz

 

(919): Good lord.

 

(919): You've been saying that since  
we arrived.

 

(252): THERE ARE SO MANY  
CHICKENS LINK

 

(252): WE CAN EAT CHICKEN

 

(252): AND EGGS

 

(252): I'M JUST SO

 

(919): Hahahaha

 

(919: Okay, I only forgive you because  
I love it when you talk in that high  
pitched voice when you're excited.

 

(252): i'm so happy right now link

 

(252): we're gonna have a decent   
dinner for once

 

(252): FOR ONCE IN MONTHS

 

(252): i feel like i will cry

 

(919): You really love food, don't you?

 

(252): man, i love food. like, so much

 

(252): i love eating

 

(252): you know i love just

 

(252): ughhhh

 

(252): i really thought those hunters  
would have killed all animals

 

(252): but chickens are smarter

 

(252): OF COURSE THEY ARE

 

(252): they have a brain, while   
hunters don't

 

(252): it's perfect!!!!

 

(919): You're excitement is so contagious,  
love. Hahaha.

 

(919): Honestly? I'm pretty amazed too.

 

(919): This barn is in great condition.

 

(919): We should check the house,  
though, before it gets too dark.

 

(919): No hunters in the barn.

 

(252): right. right.

 

(252): let me just take a couple  
pictures more

 

(919): Why are you taking pictures of  
the chickens? Omg.

 

(252): they just look so pretty

 

(252): like oh my god

 

(252): just going around minding  
their business. bock bock bock.

 

(919): Wow.

 

(919): Rhett, I see you walking like  
a chicken.

 

(919): You're making me cringe so hard.

 

(252): WHAT

 

(252): i wasn't doing any of... that

 

(252): ..... okay fine

 

(252): I'M ONE WITH THE CHICKENS

 

(919): Aaaaand it got weird.

 

(919): Come on love. House checking  
time.

 

(252): okay, okay, coming

 

* * *

 

(919): Anything on the second floor?

 

(252): don't know, still gotta check  
one room

 

(919): Keep me upda

 

* * *

 

(252): my baaaack

 

(252): hurts so muuuuuuch

 

(919): Hey! Just because I told you to  
stop whining doesn't mean you gotta  
whine on text, lol.

 

(919): I know it hurts but good god,  
you're not a small child.

 

(252): it huuuuuurts

 

(252): that hunter scared the crap  
outta me and almost ate my face

 

(252): who knew hunters could  
tackle

 

(919): I think it's common sense, Rhett.

 

(919): A predator will always jump on  
their prays.

 

(919): You're lucky you just fell on the  
floor and not down the stairs.

 

(919): You should've been more careful.

 

(252): i can barely move, this sucks

 

(252): but the bock bock's of the  
chickens are keeping me happy

 

(919): Am I really getting jealous over  
some freaking chickens...

 

(252): awwwww link

 

(252): the chickens are making me  
happy

 

(252): but you make me the happiest  
man in the whoooole universe

 

(919): Heh, really?

 

(919): The universe is a big place,  
maybe there's someone happier than  
you.

 

(252): nah, i doubt it

 

(252): besides, i don't love the  
chickens

 

(252): but

 

(252): i do love you

 

(919): Mm... love you too, dork.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Friday


	12. Log 70

(252): now that we both are   
comfortable

 

(252): can we talk?

 

(919): Huh? Yeah, of course.

 

(919): We can talk without our  
phones, though.

 

(252): thought you would be more  
comfortable like this

 

(919): Okay...

 

(919): What did you want to  
talk about?

 

(252): about how you're feeling

 

(919): I'm not sure I understand

 

(252): remember when you killed  
a guy when you were kidnapped?

 

(252): you said you shot him right  
in the head

 

(252): you were pretty shocked  
about it

 

(919): ... Yeah.

 

(919): I remember about that.

 

(919): What about it?

 

(252): you killed those four... three  
dudes back at the store

 

(252): you blew the fourth's knees  
when he was begging for mercy

 

(919): And I told you I though I  
was a murderer.

 

(919): Rhett where are you going  
with this?

 

(252): it's just

 

(252): you seem... fine to me?

 

(252): last time you sounded regretful,  
shocked

 

(252): traumatized

 

(252): and now you just seem fine to  
me

 

(252): are you... hiding your emotions?

 

(919): ...

 

(919): Is it that obvious?

 

(252): it isn't

 

(252): that's why i'm asking if you are

 

(252): so, are you?

 

(252): you know you can tell me  
anything, link

 

(919): ... I... I thought about it,  
trust me. I'm just... not entirely  
sure.

 

(252): why not?

 

(919): It's going to sound stupid but

 

(919): I'm scared you will judge me.

 

(252): why would i even do that?

 

(252): you didn't judge me when i  
opened up to you

 

(252): ... you didn't, did you?

 

(919): No, of course not.

 

(252): why is it different this time,   
babe?

 

(252): please, tell me

 

(252): i want to know

 

(252): if it makes you feel better,  
i promise you i won't judge you  
at all

 

(919): ... Okay.

 

(919): The truth is that... yeah, I am  
shocked.

 

(919): I also feel... horribly bad.

 

(252): but that's normal babe

 

(252): like, totally normal. you killed  
someone in order to save your loved  
one

 

(252): i think anybody would be  
shocked

 

(919): Rhett. I wasn't done.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): sorry

 

(252): please continue

 

(919): I felt bad because... I enjoyed  
killing those dudes.

 

(919): I liked shooting them straight  
to the chest. Short distance. Looking  
at them in the eyes.

 

(919): I felt good. Because they were  
getting what they deserved for hurting  
you.

 

(919): I didn't even have time to imagine  
them being hunters or anything. Just...

 

(919): Humans.

 

(919): I even felt like I was about to  
get aroused or something.

 

(919): So... I will ask this question again,  
Rhett.

 

(919): Am I a murderer?

 

(919): ... You're so shocked all you can  
do is stare at the screen, huh.

 

(919): No wonder.

 

(252): i'm not gonna lie so

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): i'm shocked

 

(252): and i don't really know what  
to say, honestly...

 

(252): trying to find a positive reason  
so you don't think you're a murderer

 

(919): You didn't answer my question.

 

(919): Am I a murderer?

 

(252): not saying i have a bunch  
of negative reasons though

 

(919): Am I a murderer?

 

(252): ...

 

(252): you only killed in self-defense,  
link

 

(252): it was kill or be killed

 

(252): a murderer would have killed  
for no good reason and you had a very  
good one

 

(252): so no

 

(252): you aren't a murderer

 

(919): Murderers can have a million  
reasons to kill, Rhett.

 

(252): they are never good ones

 

(919): What makes you say that?

 

(252): nothing

 

(252): i answered your question,  
didn't i?

 

(919): I want your honest opinion, not  
an opinion based on your own logic.

 

(919): I want you to tell me what you  
really feel and think.

 

(252): that is my honest opinion,  
link! god

 

(252): you're forcing me to say something  
i don't want to, plus something that isn't  
true

 

(252): for some reason that i don't  
exactly get right now

 

(252): it is my honest opinion, and you're  
free to believe it or not

 

(252): i won't force you

 

(919): ...

 

(252): link, read me very carefully

 

(252): if you didn't kill those dudes

 

(252): 1, they would have killed me

 

(252): or 2, they would have killed you  
trying to save me and attack them

 

(252): and honestly. you did the right  
thing.

 

(919): But I felt good killing human  
beings, Rhett.

 

(252): you felt good killing monsters

 

(252): only monsters would kidnap  
and threaten other people in order to  
sell them for drugs

 

(252): you wanna know a secret?

 

(919): What?

 

(252): i felt good killing max too

 

(252): am i a murderer, link?

 

(252): tell me your honest opinion

 

(919): ...

 

(919): I don't... think you are.

 

(919): Because you saved me.

 

(252): there you go then. you  
answered your own question

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(252): yes baby?

 

(919): ... What if I feel good killing  
another human being when you're  
not in danger?

 

(252): ... we'll cross the bridge when  
we get to that point

 

(252): cause i don't have an answer  
to that right now

 

(252): how about we just take a nap  
now? tomorrow we gotta continue  
walking

 

(252): pretty sure we'll get to cypress  
the day after tomorrow

 

(252): unless we come across another  
problem, which i hope not

 

(919): Yeah... alright.

 

(919): Sorry about... forcing you. It  
wasn't really my intention. Just...  
trying to make sure and all that.

 

(252): don't worry about it blue

 

(252): i don't love you any less

 

(252): just even more each day :)

 

(919): You romantic dork...

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(252): yeah babe?

 

(919): I love you

 

(252): love you too

 

* * *

 

(252): bock bock bock

 

(252): eggs for breakfast

 

(252): had to be quick tho, a chicken  
noticed and flew to my head

 

(252): protective mama, oh my

 

(252): my hair's a mess now. like,  
more than it was before

 

(252): and i have feathers in it

 

(252): i'm... chicken-man now

 

(252): bock bock bock

 

(919): te hekc

 

(919): wht time s it

 

(252): 6am

 

(252): morning sunshine

 

(919): too erly

 

(919): goodnght

 

(252): wakey wakey! no time for  
sleeping, we gotta walk a lot!

 

(252): come on, these eggs are  
turning out fantastic!

 

(252): i'm sure it's been a looong  
time since you ate fried eggs

 

(919): Fried?

 

(919): The stoves worked?

 

(252): yeah! and i found a butane gas  
cylinder in the barn and i plugged it in

 

(252): and some oil too!

 

(919): I hope it wasn't motor oil...

 

(252): LOL please i'm not that stupid.  
it's sunflower oil! i checked like three  
times just to be sure

 

(919): Mmm... I can already smell it.

 

(252): come on down, babe!

 

(252): there's a lot of fried eggs

 

(252): ... mostly because i got very  
excited and i just started cooking  
nonstop

 

(919): Hahahahaha

 

(919): Alright alright... coming

 

(252): woop!

 

* * *

 

(919): You're such a turtle

 

(252): my back hurts! gimme a   
break!

 

(252): you see me walking slow and  
you don't even lend me a hand

 

(252): this is so sad

 

(252): alexa

 

(919): What are you talking about?

 

(919): Who's Alexa?

 

(252): you never had one of those  
thingies?

 

(919): What of those what?

 

(252): nevermind

 

(252): we might have to take a few  
breaks while we make our way to  
cypress

 

(252): sorry

 

(919): Don't worry about it, love.

 

(919): I figured we would take longer  
than two days, lol. Good thing those...  
dudes had medical supplies.

 

(252): i wonder why, though

 

(252): maybe one of them was sick?

 

(252): or bruised

 

(919): I don't really want to think about  
it. I'm just grateful we have supplies  
for the way.

 

(252): and food

 

(919): Yeah, that too, hahaha.

 

(252): i stole more eggs before we  
left

 

(919): Did the chickens attack you  
again this time?

 

(252): nope! i was super sneaky this  
time

 

(252): didn't even notice me

 

(919): Aw man.

 

(919): I kinda wanted they did. I wanted  
to see your hair full of feathers.

 

(919): You should have taken a picture!

 

(252): crap, you're right

 

(252): would've made a great  
background picture HAHAHA

 

(919): Maybe.

 

(919): I'm still content with the selfie  
you sent me.

 

(919): Talking about the first one.

 

(252): the one where i'm showing you  
charlie's collar and you freaked out  
because i looked handsome as  
heck?

 

(919): Lol

 

(919): Yeah, that one. It's my favorite.

 

(919): You look like a mess. The good  
kind of mess, though.

 

(252): heh

 

(252: i'm flattered

 

(919): You still rock the Wasteland  
aesthetic. It's amazing.

 

(252): trying to keep it just for you  
babe

 

(252): btw

 

(919): Yes?

 

(252): don't be alarmed or anything

 

(252): try to act like i told you something  
funny or something but

 

(252): someone is following us

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Saturday


	13. Log 71

(919): Are you sure we're being  
followed?

 

(252): don't you feel it?

 

(252): must be some kind of sixth  
sense or something, lol

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(252): sorry

 

(252): i just hear different footsteps

 

(252): i walked enough with you to  
know how my and your shoes sound like

 

(252): not to mention that i sometimes  
see a silhouette in the corner of my  
eye

 

(919): Must be just a disorientated  
hunter

 

(252): nah

 

(252): walks straight, too normal to  
be one of them

 

(252): plus, we'd know if it was a  
hunter. they won't stop groaning  
and shit

 

(919): Well then.

 

(919): How are you so calm? I'm  
having a hard time not to freak out.

 

(919): My hands are shaking a little  
bit.

 

(919): What do we do?

 

(252): we're two big dudes

 

(252): on a count of three, we turn around  
and point our weapons at them

 

(252): no threats. just a warning

 

(252): simple as that

 

(919): ... Okay.

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(252): yeah?

 

(919): I love you

 

(252): if you're saying that because  
you think we're gonna die, we aren't

 

(252): but

 

(252): i love you too

 

* * *

 

(252): i'm still very suspicious

 

(919): About what?

 

(252): this dude, michael

 

(252): cypress security? we're still  
miles way from getting there

 

(252): why would the community have  
dudes so far from the place?

 

(919): I mean, he did mention he  
was just making sure we weren't  
raiders

 

(252): that doesn't really answer  
my question

 

(919): Well and why don't you ask  
him?

 

(252): he might just lie and i'd get  
pissed off if he did

 

(919): How are you so sure he  
would lie to you? Michael looks fine  
to me.

 

(252): i wouldn't let my guard down if  
i were you, blue

 

(919): Rhett, the apocalypse might be  
horrible, but I'm pretty sure there are  
some good people left here.

 

(919): Why don't you give him the  
benefit of the doubt and just... ask?

 

(919): Asking doesn't hurt.

 

(919): If you're so paranoid about him  
lying to you then just do like they do  
in tv shows.

 

(919): Analyze their face. Behavior.

 

(252): ... I mean I guess but that's  
not really how it works, link

 

(252): lol

 

(252): but you're right, asking doesn't  
hurt

 

(252): besides, we're still heading to  
the creek. once we get there i can ask  
if they know this michael dude

 

(919): That's right.

 

* * *

 

(919): Are you going to tell me  
what's going on with you?

 

(252): ugh

 

(252): just

 

(252): why did you offer him to  
come with us?? we were fine on  
our own

 

(919): Were we really?

 

(252): i mean kind of

 

(252): putting aside the fact that i  
was kidnapped and shit like that

 

(252): but we didn't need someone  
to come with us and... protect us

 

(919): Michael isn't protecting us,  
Rhett. He's just coming along.

 

(919): We're going to the same place,  
remember?

 

(252): he could have gone his  
own way and not our own

 

(919): I feel like there's something  
else bothering you.

 

(252): ...

 

(252): i was just hoping we would...  
do something

 

(919): Do something? Like what?

 

(252): don't act like you don't know

 

(252): you perfectly know what i'm  
talking about blue

 

(919): Don't you dare start anything  
right now. Would make things really  
awkward.

 

(252): would it?

 

(252): or would you be into it

 

(919): I don't know okay

 

(252): what do you think about me  
touching up your leg while this  
michael dude is in the same room as  
us

 

(252): saw you shiverin'

 

(252): you into public stuff

 

(919): I don't know.

 

(919): Never done anything like that.

 

(919): But you seem weirdly into the  
idea despite being a virgin.

 

(919): Well, you aren't anymore, but

 

(919): You get what I mean.

 

(252): well

 

(252): i would like everyone to know  
you're my property

 

(252): let them know i'm your owner

 

(919): ... Gosh.

 

(919): I really hope Michael doesn't  
look down or anything.

 

(919): My pants are feeling a little  
tight...

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): can see you growing from  
here, blue

 

(252): this is very exciting, don't  
you think?

 

(919): Yeah

 

(919): You're making me regret  
suggesting him to come with us.

 

(252): you can just tell him you  
changed your mind babe

 

(252): and then we can go behind a   
tree and maybe have a little fun  
together

 

(919): God...

 

(919): I don't think

 

(919): I'm not good at that. It would  
make things very awkward.

 

(252): i can tell him then

 

(919): What? No way. I don't trust you.

 

(252): why not??

 

(919): And risk you being blunt?

 

(252): i wouldn't have

 

(919): ...

 

(252): ... okay yeah i would've

 

(252): but so what

 

(252): he's just security

 

(252): like just a dude that we  
probably won't see again

 

(919): He seems to want to become  
our friend though.

 

(919): And honestly? I would like to have  
a friend. Michael looks like a decent  
dude at least.

 

(252): maybe that's what he wants  
you to believe

 

(919): Rhett

 

(919): Stop thinking with your dick

 

(252): i'm horny okay??

 

(252): i want to touch you and i want  
to make us feel good

 

(919): Hey! Don't blame me, you started  
this when I told you no.

 

(252): you're horny too!

 

(919): Yeah but just because I'm horny  
doesn't mean I'm going to do something  
about it.

 

(919): It'll pass.

 

(919): Just like the previous times.

 

(252): you're a joykiller

 

(252): i'll get my revenge, you  
just wait

 

(919): Mmm...

 

(919): I'll wait eagerly then.

 

(252): eagerly?

 

(252): hold on

 

(252): you into rough stuff aren't  
ya

 

(919): I might be.

 

(252): what did you imagine babe?

 

(919): What would I imagine?

 

(919): You're a big guy, Rhett. You're  
so big. And you grunt and growl against  
my skin. That's so hot.

 

(919): I wish you kept fucking me  
hard, love.

 

(919): You would've had me screaming  
your name between pants and moans.

 

(919): Too bad you were too scared and  
worried about hurting me...

 

(252): THIS IS NOT FAIR

 

(252): you can't just

 

(252): start teasing me like that

 

(919): Of course I can, and I plan on  
continuing if you don't stop complaining  
about our new travel companion.

 

(252): fine

 

(252): but i'm still going to get my  
revenge

 

(919): Sounds good to me, love.

 

* * *

 

(252): why the fuck did you give  
him our numbers??

 

(919): What the

 

(919): Okay, first of all, calm down.

 

(919): Second of all, he asked! I wasn't  
going to reject a simple request.

 

(919): What do you have against  
giving someone our numbers?

 

(252): you know he might still  
be lying about being a security  
guard

 

(919): Rhett. He wasn't. He was legit.

 

(919): He showed us his card,  
remember?

 

(252): could be fake

 

(919): Oh my god.

 

(919): Okay, what's going on with you?  
Why are you so bothered about Michael?

 

(252): i just don't like him

 

(919): Well there must be a reason,  
Rhett. And I want to know it.

 

(252): ... you're just gonna keep  
insisting, aren't you

 

(919): Yes.

 

(252): alright, fine. i'm jealous

 

(919): About?

 

(252): i've seen the way he looks at  
you

 

(919): How does he look at me?

 

(252): like he just... wants to have  
a one-night thing with you

 

(252): that kind of look

 

(919): Rhett. He didn't have that  
look at all. I would know. I had guys  
stare at me the way you're saying and  
Michael definitely didn't look like that.

 

(252): how are you so sure

 

(252): what if it's just his own way

 

(919): How would you know?

 

(919): Did you have a guy stare at  
you the same way Michael 'is'?

 

(252): i dunno

 

(252): maybe

 

(252): i've had guys smile at me  
more than i would like. get too close

 

(252): he was definitely smiling at  
you a lot. and getting too close

 

(919): He was behaving the same  
way towards you too.

 

(252): with you more

 

(252): and i don't like it

 

(919): Rhett, please.

 

(919): I appreciate you being jealous  
because it shows you care about me  
and you love me but

 

(919): Maybe what Michael just wants is  
to have a friend. And I want to have  
a friend.

 

(919): Can't you just... let me have that?

 

(252): would be weird if he was in  
the cypress and still have 0 friends but  
alright

 

(252): i let you

 

(252): just... be careful, okay?

 

(919): I will be, I promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Sunday


	14. Log A/Log 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the next chapters feel short or chill. Been feeling sick these days so my brain is all over the place. Still, hope you guys are at least content with them 💖

(984): Hi there Link!

 

(919): Who's this?

 

(919): Oh wait

 

(919): Michael?

 

(984): That's me! :P

 

(919): Why are you texting me?  
You're literally across me.

 

(984): I've just seen u and Rhett  
text each other even if u 2 were  
together all the time

 

(984): I don't really know why and I'm  
very curious as to why u guys do  
that

 

(919): Just an old habit.

 

(984): Weird habit, may I say! XD

 

(919): Haha. Yeah, a little.

 

(919): You haven't, um... answered  
my question though.

 

(984): Oh, no reason in particular. Just  
mere curiosity. I do feel kinda weird, though.

 

(984): Like I'm doing something rude and  
wrong.

 

(984): That same feeling when u're  
texting at your family's dinner party.

 

(919): I've grown used to it.

 

(984): I can see that! xD

 

(984): This is the 1st time I do this  
but I feel like I will never get used to  
it

 

(919): You don't have to. We can just  
talk like normal people.

 

(984): Naaa I don't wanna wake up  
Rhett.

 

(919): Fair enough.

 

(984): While we're at it, why don't u  
talk to me about urself?

 

(919): About myself?

 

(919): What do you want to know?

 

(984): First of all, ur name. Like, it's  
so weird? No offense.

 

(919): None taken.

 

(984): I feel like I've heard it before?  
In a videogame.

 

(984): My niece used to play a lot of  
videogames so I have some knowledge,  
sorta xD

 

(919): Yeah, I'm aware there was  
a videogame where the main character  
was named Link.

 

(984): But u said you were like, what? 41?

 

(984): So u couldn't be named after that  
character.

 

(919): Actually, my name is Charles  
Lincoln.

 

(919): Link is just a nickname for Lincoln.

 

(919): Been called like that since I have  
memory.

 

(984): Really? So your parents nicknamed  
you? Why's that?

 

(919): I'm named after my father. He's  
the second, while I'm the third.

 

(984): Don't know what u mean by that.

 

(984): Ur dad was named Charles  
Lincoln too or what?

 

(919): Yeah, that's right.

 

(919): And probably to avoid confusion  
they decided to nickname me 'Link'.

 

(984): Why name u the same way as  
ur dad if ur just gonna be called like  
a nickname.

 

(919): Don't know.

 

(919): Would ask my parents if they  
were around. Unfortunately they aren't.

 

(984): Sorry about that.

 

(919): What about you? Do you have  
a second name?

 

(984): Harris!

 

(984): Michael Harris at ur service :P

 

(919): Fancy.

 

(984): Does Rhett have one too?

 

(919): He does. But I'm not sure if  
he would be comfortable me sharing  
stuff about him.

 

(984): He doesn't need to know.

 

(919): Mmm. Been told that before.

 

(984): Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to make  
u uncomfortable or anything. Just mere  
curiosity.

 

(919): It's fine. Can we change the  
subject though?

 

(984): Ofc!

 

(919): Pardon?

 

(984): Of course. Sorry, too used to  
write quick n stuff.

 

(984): What do u want to talk about?

 

(919): Can you tell me about the life  
in Cypress Creek?

 

(919): What's it like?

 

(984): Man, Cypress is fantastic. The  
community is so nice.

 

(984): Arrived there like 10 or 11 months  
ago. Having nowhere to go. I was all alone.

 

(984): They offered to help me if I helped  
them in exchange. Like with duties n stuff.

 

(984): Saw the hard work I was doing n  
promoted me to security. Thought I was loyal  
and responsible enough to take care of others.

 

(919): Interesting.

 

(919): Do you happen to know a girl  
named... Stevie?

 

(984): I know a Stephanie that goes by  
Stevie, yeah. She's the one in charge.

 

(984): Why? U know her?

 

(919): She helped Rhett um... get  
his hand fixed from a hunter bite.

 

(984): Hold on.

 

(984): No fucking wonder Rhett looked  
familiar! I saw him when he got here!

 

(984): His hand looked so nasty.

 

(984): And he wouldn't stop talking about  
u the whole time he was here. Even if it  
was just for a day or 2.

 

(984): Can't remember how much time  
he stayed.

 

(984): Man I'm excited now!

 

(919): Hahaha, why are you excited  
about?

 

(984): We need more cool dudes like  
u guys. A lot of travelers come here  
expecting they can get stuff for free  
n then leave so easily.

 

(919): Stealing?

 

(984): Yeah, something like that.

 

(984): U guys won't just leave. Right?

 

(919): No. Like I mentioned earlier  
today we're planning on staying with  
you guys, if that's okay.

 

(984): Oh I'm sure it is.

 

(984): I mean I'm just a guard I don't  
really have a say, Stevie does but!

 

(984): I know she'll accept u guys into  
the community :D

 

(919): Well, I certainly hope so. Would  
suck we traveled a long way just  
to be denied.

 

(984): U won't be denied. I'll make sure  
of that if needed.

 

(984): Bet u 2 went through so much shit.  
Can see it in ur eyes.

 

(919): Yeah, we have. We're hoping to  
get some peace. We're... really  
tired of encountering problems over  
and over again.

 

(984): I bet.

 

(984): But once we get there, u'll be in  
heaven.

 

(984): We have good food, a good cook,  
nice beds, working showers, internet  
service...

 

(984): U guys will love it here. And Josh  
will be happy to be cooking for more people!

 

(919): Josh's the cook?

 

(984): Yeah! Super nice guy. Funny, can be  
a little awkward but it's charming.

 

(919): I feel like you almost described  
me, hahaha.

 

(984): Lol why? U're awkward too?

 

(919): Please, I'm a walking awkward  
situation.

 

(984): U don't seem like one tho!

 

(984): I see you as a cool dude that  
can be funny and also charming.

 

(919): You flatter me.

 

(919): Thank you Michael.

 

(984): Hey, no problemo. I just don't  
like it very much when people are  
modest.

 

(919): Wasn't really trying to.

 

(984): Yeah, it's something unconscious.

 

(984): Just hope u don't mind telling u  
the contrary of what u say :P

 

(919): Nah, I won't.

 

(919): I'm gonna head to bed now.  
Rhett wakes up early after all. Wouldn't  
want to make him wait for me to wake up.

 

(984): Ye, was gonna do the same.

 

(984): Had fun chatting with ya, Link!

 

(919): Me too, Michael.

 

(984): Nighty night!

 

(919): Goodnight.

 

* * *

 

(252): heard you chuckle last night

 

(919): Huh. Thought you were asleep.

 

(252): i was asleep

 

(252): sorta

 

(252): my body was asleep, but i think  
my brain was awake.

 

(252): must've been your chuckle

 

(252): what were you doing?

 

(919): Nothing much. Just chatting with  
Michael for a little bit.

 

(252): i didn't hear you talk though?

 

(919): He started texting me. Saying  
he wanted to try as well because  
he saw us texting each other all the  
time.

 

(252): ...

 

(252): kay then

 

(252): what did he say that made you  
laugh?

 

(919): Do I... sense jealousy in your  
words, Rhett?

 

(252): woke up with the wrong foot

 

(919): How come?

 

(252): don't know

 

(252): maybe i don't like sharing a room  
with a stranger and my future husband

 

(919): You don't feel comfortable around  
Michael yet?

 

(252): no

 

(252): and i don't think i will

 

(919): Why not? He's a good dude.

 

(252): there's just something about  
him that bugs me a lot, that's all.

 

(919): ... Maybe it's just your jealousy.

 

(252): might be

 

(252): i dunno

 

(252): why did you chuckle?

 

(919): He was just being funny, Rhett.

 

(252): funnier than me?

 

(919): Of course not!

 

(919): Rhett, please. Whatever you're  
doubting, stop it.

 

(919): Do I need to remind you how  
much I love and adore you? How  
much I love your jokes and how  
much I love when you make me  
laugh?

 

(252): yes

 

(919): Dork...

 

(252): i keep feeling he's just flirting  
with you link

 

(252): and it bothers me a lot because  
you're mine

 

(252): people playing with what's mine  
bothers me a lot. especially if it's  
something i love

 

(919): He wasn't playing with me.

 

(919): We were just chatting and  
getting to know each other. Nothing  
else.

 

(252): i believe you

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): I love you. So much. And that  
will never change.

 

(919): So if you ever feel jealous or  
you're having doubts, just reach out  
to me and I'll take care of that. Okay?

 

(252): what will you do?

 

(919): Whatever you'd like me to do.

 

(252): how about straddle me and kiss  
me hard?

 

(919): I can do that.

 

(919): And I can do more than that  
if you wish.

 

(919): Your wish is my command, Rhett.

 

(252): mm...

 

(252): i'll think of something good, then

 

(919): Don't forget your revenge.

 

(252): didn't forget about it

 

(252): what, you wish i did?

 

(919): Not at all.

 

(252): heh

 

(252): should start calling you kink neal

 

(252): cause you're so kinky

 

(919): I wouldn't mind that at all.

 

(919): So what, feeling better now?

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): guess a little naughty talk can  
put me in a good mood.

 

(252): who would've thought

 

(919): Well, whatever works, better  
stick to it.

 

(252): you're right babe

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Monday


	15. Log B/Log 73

(984): Hi there Rhett!

 

(252): huh

 

(252): who's this

 

(984): Michael! Link shared ur numbers  
yesterday, remember?

 

(252): oh

 

(252): right

 

(252): why are you texting me instead  
of talking to me?

 

(984): I'll just copy paste what I told  
Link xD

 

(984): "I've just seen u and Rhett  
text each other even if u 2 were  
together all the time  
Oh, no reason in particular. Just  
mere curiosity."

 

(252): i see

 

(252): didn't you talk with link  
yesterday, though? through texts

 

(984): U were awake?

 

(252): not entirely

 

(252): heard link chuckle but that's all

 

(984): I mostly wanted to text bc I didn't  
want to wake u up.

 

(984): Knowing u have a bad back u need  
lots of rest n stuff.

 

(252): thank you for being considerate,  
i suppose?

 

(984): No problem!

 

(984): Btw, I remember u from the time  
u got here with the zombie bite.

 

(252): really? how come i don't remember  
you?

 

(984): U were totally out when I came  
to check. But I did see u arrive.

 

(252): so that's why you kept staring  
at me when we met yesterday

 

(252): i was familiar to you

 

(984): Yeah das right!

 

(984): Sorry if I made u uncomfortable,  
wasn't my intention. Just trying to  
remember xD

 

(252): don't worry about it buddy

 

(984): So bc Link didn't tell me, I wanted  
to ask. Do you have a second name?

 

(252): i do. but i'd prefer knowing  
yours first.

 

(984): Harris!

 

(252): james

 

(984): Rhett James? Sounds like a  
dad name!

 

(252): huh

 

(252): what makes you say that

 

(984): I dunno, but when I say it out  
loud I picture a dad in my brain.

 

(984): Are u a dad?

 

(252): no, i'm not

 

(252): not yet, at least

 

(984): What do u mean?

 

(252): it means what it means  
michael

 

(984): Why don't u wanna tell me?  
Is it something bad? Did you get  
a girl pregnant?

 

(252): for fuck's sake

 

(252): no, i did not

 

(252): i have no reason to tell you.  
i don't know you and i don't intent  
in knowing you

 

(984): Uh... sorry. I was just curious.

 

(984): I'll leave u be then.

 

(252): thank you

 

* * *

 

(919): What the hell Rhett?

 

(252): what?

 

(919): Michael just told me how bad  
you behaved towards him.

 

(252): oh come on...

 

(252): fucking tattletale

 

(919): What??

 

(919): Rhett. Stop it. I'm not going to  
tolerate this kind of behavior towards  
someone who has done nothing wrong  
towards you.

 

(252): he tried to get in my business,  
that isn't wrong to you?

 

(919): He just tried to get to know you!

 

(252): by asking if i am a dad?

 

(252): by insisting to tell him what i  
meant by 'not yet'?

 

(919): What's so wrong about that?

 

(252): why do i have to tell people  
my future plans with you?

 

(252): especially to someone who  
i don't know

 

(919): You could know him if you tried.

 

(252): yeah well i don't want to

 

(252): i'm fine with you, i don't  
need anyone else

 

(919): So just because you don't need  
anyone else that allows you to be rude  
to them or something?

 

(919): I'm trying to have a friend, Rhett.

 

(252): then be his friend, i don't  
care.

 

(919): You do.

 

(919): You do care, because you're  
jealous. For some reason that I can't  
understand anymore.

 

(919): Would you want me to behave  
like you did towards Cassie?

 

(252): i wouldn't care

 

(252): she's dead

 

(919): You don't know that.

 

(252): neither do you, so your  
argument is invalid

 

(919): I can't believe this.

 

(919): I thought you would be supportive.

 

(919): Is it because he's a guy?

 

(252): what does gender have to do  
with this?

 

(919): I don't know, because I'm gay?  
Because I like dudes?

 

(919): Because you're scared I'll end up  
falling for Michael or something?

 

(252): i'm not scared

 

(919): Then why the fuck do you behave  
like this, Rhett? Please tell me, because  
I absolutely have no idea.

 

(252): just don't like him

 

(919): Why?? What did he do to you?  
To us?

 

(252): nothing

 

(252): yet

 

(919): What do you mean 'yet'. He's no  
going to do anything at all.

 

(252): you don't know that

 

(919): And you do?

 

(919): Look, just. Don't reply. I don't  
want to talk anymore with you. Not  
now.

 

(252): ... link...

 

(919): I'm angry and I need to calm  
myself. I'll talk to you whenever  
I feel better.

 

(252): ... are you angry at me?

 

(919): Yes. Yes, I am angry at you,  
Rhett.

 

(919): You're behaving like a jerk and  
I'm not having any of that. I don't  
feel like it.

 

(919): So please. Don't act like a victim.

 

(252): i wasn't going to

 

(919): Just making sure.

 

(919): Do not text me. Do not send me  
anything because I'm not going to read  
it.

 

(252): liar

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(252): ... i'm sorry link

 

(919): We'll talk later about this.

 

(919): For now, leave me alone.

 

(252): i mean i can stop texting you  
but what about in real life?

 

(252): are you... going to stop talking  
to me in real life too?

 

(919): Rhett. I need to calm down.

 

(919): Leave me alone.

 

(919): We'll see how real life goes.

 

(252): ... okay

 

(252): ... i love you

 

(919): I know.

 

(252): ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Tuesday


	16. Log C/Log 74

 

(984): Hey, what's up with u guys?

 

(919): Hm? What do you mean.

 

(984): U haven't talked to each other  
for hours and there's a very awkward  
air around u guys

 

(984): Rhett won't even look at me  
either?

 

(919): We just had a small fight,  
that's all.

 

(984): Why?

 

(919): I just scolded him for being  
a jerk to you. He needed one.

 

(919): Didn't react in a very good way.

 

(984): Uhhh it's fine tho

 

(984): Maybe I shouldn't have said  
anything to u... if I knew Rhett was  
gonna react so strongly.

 

(919): Don't worry about it, Michael.  
He needs to behave like a proper human  
either way.

 

(919): I can dislike someone and still treat  
them with respect.

 

(984): Oh

 

(984): So he dislikes me?

 

(919): ... Sorry, that slipped.

 

(984): May I ask why? I mean it's a bit  
weird he does when we haven't talked  
that much :/

 

(919): He's jealous.

 

(984): Huh

 

(984): Hold on, u two have a thing together?

 

(919): We do. Rhett is actually my  
fiancé. He must think you want  
to steal me from him or something.

 

(919): He won't say exactly why he's like  
that.

 

(984): What the heck!! Now I get it!!

 

(984): Oh geez u guys!! I didn't mean to  
make things difficult or anything!

 

(919): Trust me, I know you didn't. But  
for some reason that's very hard for him  
to understand.

 

(919): That's why I got angry at him.

 

(984): Oh man now I feel so bad. Rhett  
is upset because of me!

 

(919): Mike, please. This isn't your fault  
at all. Rhett is being controlled by his  
jealousy and he maybe needs a slap  
or two to realize how bad he's behaving.

 

(984): I don't want u guys to keep  
fighting tho...

 

(984): Now I'm a little sad bc I wanted  
to be his friend too. U guys are so cool.

 

(919): Well, you would need to convince  
Rhett, not me. I would love to consider  
you a friend.

 

(919): Heck, I already consider you a friend.

 

(984): Don't do this to me! I'm a very  
emotional guy. I will cry!

 

(919): Oh gosh, don't, hahaha.

 

(919): But I'm being serious. Since this  
whole mess started I lost contact with all  
my friends. They haven't reach  
out to me either.

 

(919): Well, except my ex-husband. But  
that's a different story.

 

(984): Bad stuff?

 

(919): Yeah, something like that. I don't  
really want to go into details.

 

(984): I guessed. I mean I am very  
curious bc that's just my nature but  
I'll be good now n stay quiet xD

 

(984): When are u gonna talk to Rhett  
again?

 

(919): Well, I don't like going to bed  
without resolving issues, so...  
definitely before bedtime.

 

(984): That's a very good mentality to  
have. Still, take ur time n all, don't force  
urself :)

 

(919): That's for the advice Mike.

 

(984): No problem!

 

(919): I just realized I started calling you  
Mike- uh I hope you didn't mind.

 

(984): Lmao no I don't. That's my official  
nickname XD

 

(984): Ppl at Cypress don't even call me  
Michael anymore xDDD

 

(919): Oh gosh, really? That doesn't  
very nice.

 

(919): I will keep calling you Michael,  
if that's okay with you.

 

(984): U can call me whatever you want!  
Even Dumbo!

 

(919): ... You don't seem to have  
large ears though?

 

(984): I mean Dumbo bc it has the word  
dumb in it. Saying bc I made things awkward  
between Rhett and u.

 

(919): Oh god no. It's really okay, dude.  
Don't worry about it haha.

 

* * *

  
  


(919): Hi again, Rhett.

 

(252): hey

 

(252): are you feeling better?

 

(919): Somewhat. I still feel rather  
annoyed but it isn't anger anymore.

 

(252): ... glad to hear that?

 

(919): Listen, Rhett. I talked to Michael.

 

(252): yeah. saw you two texting.  
again.

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(252): sorry

 

(919): I talked to Michael and I told him  
you were my fiancé.

 

(252): why would you do that?

 

(919): Why not? It's good news. Why  
should it be a secret?

 

(252): cause it's our thing, i dunno

 

(919): Just because it's our thing  
doesn't mean we have to keep it  
to each other.

 

(919): I want to tell everyone our thing.  
What's so bad about that? Why does  
it bother you so much telling what's  
going on between us?

 

(252): guess i'm somewhat a private  
person. i dunno.

 

(252): if something's our thing then why  
share it with other people? it's not their  
business neither it has to do with them

 

(919): So I'm not allowed to hug you  
or kiss you or tell you 'I love you' in  
public because it's our thing and it  
bothers you if I share it in public?

 

(919): What happened to the teasing  
me in public bit? Were you just playing  
around?

 

(252): i don't know how to explain myself

 

(252): i'm aware i acted like a complete  
jerk but i can't tell you exactly why except  
that i got jealous

 

(252): i don't know what's wrong with me

 

(919): It's alright. But are you sorry?

 

(252): hell. i am. i'm really sorry. i feel  
like shit, link

 

(252): i hurt you, your feelings and even  
your new friend. i never meant to do  
that. i never meant to act like a jerk i just...

 

(252): can i blame it on my back? because  
it hurts a lot.

 

(919): Nice try, Rhett.

 

(919): But I will forgive you.

 

(252): really?

 

(919): Yeah. You said you were sorry,  
and I believe you. Unless you're lying?

 

(252): no! i'm not

 

(252): i truly am sorry

 

(252): i'll even get on my knees and tell  
you straight to the face.

 

(919): Hmn... on your knees, eh?

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): and then you can do me whatever  
you want.

 

(252): if you want to get angry at me and  
pull my hair, you can do that

 

(919): What are you trying to do, Rhett?

 

(252): i'm just saying

 

(252): i've been an ass so it makes sense  
that you... i dunno... that you do whatever  
you want to... punish me

 

(252): if you want to use me, so be it

 

(919): Rhett...

 

(919): Why do you have to make things  
kinky whenever we have a small  
argument, lol.

 

(252): hey, you started it!

 

(252): ... you don't like it?

 

(919): Mmm. I don't mind it. But it's  
awkward to do this with Michael near.

 

(252): no kinky stuff today either?

 

(919): Mm. We'll see, love. Let me  
think about it, okay?

 

(252): i haven't told you but i love it  
when you call me love

 

(252): feels so intimate and romantic

 

(919): Not to mention that everytime I  
call you 'love' there's this big smile  
that forms on your face.

 

(252): can't help getting giddy

 

(919): Did you get giddy whenever I  
called you 'love' before we met in  
person?

 

(252): oh yeah, totally!

 

(252): like sometimes i'd be feeling a  
bit down and stuff, you know, cause of  
the whole thing of being alone and  
needing a human presence

 

(252): and we would be talking and then  
you would call me 'love' and i'd just get in  
a better mood?

 

(252): you pulled me out of the darkness  
so many times link, you have no idea

 

(919): Aaaaand romantic Rhett is back.

 

(252): heh

 

(252): missed me?

 

(919): I did.

 

(919): Might sound a little proud here but  
it makes me happy to know that I helped  
you so much.

 

(252): of course you did, blue

 

(919): I just... I often think that I'm not  
good enough and that I'll never be.  
That I'm just a waste of time and  
space and you could have your  
attention on something better.

 

(252): you're something better though

 

(252): you're the best thing

 

(252): well, not 'thing' cuz you're a  
human. but trust me when i say that  
you're more than enough for me.

 

(252): you're fine the way you are, link.  
and i'll fight those demons inside your head  
for you, if necessary.

 

(919): ... Thank you, Rhett. I appreciate  
it.

 

(919): You're fine the way you are too,  
even if your jealous side is a little annoying  
hahaha.

 

(252): i'll do my best to behave myself  
from now on.

 

(252): do you think michael will forgive  
me?

 

(919): I'm sure he will. He really is a  
nice dude. He was very sorry for  
making you jealous and all.

 

(919): He hopes to be your friend too.

 

(252): well

 

(252): guess i'll cooperate then, lol

 

(919): You'll do great, love.

 

(252): i love you, link

 

(252): soooooo much

 

(252): so much i will kiss you in front  
of michael to make HIM jealous

 

(919): Oh gosh hahahaha. Don't do  
that! I will die from embarrassment!

 

(252): i'll make sure you don't

 

(252): he needs to know you're mine  
if we're gonna be all public now

 

(252): don't want him trying to do anything  
he will regret doing

 

(919): Come on Rhett. He's a nice  
dude. He won't do anything at all.

 

(919): Just try to be our friends, that's all.

 

(252): i'm still going to kiss you

 

(252): gonna make out with you in  
front of that guy

 

(919): Gosh, Rhett...

 

(919): I think the one being more into  
public stuff is you

 

(252): I might be ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Wednesday


	17. Log 75

(919): Mike said that if we wake up  
early tomorrow, we will arrive to  
Cypress when the sun is setting.

 

(252): mike?

 

(919): Sorry. Michael.

 

(252): you decided to nickname him

 

(919): Not on purpose. Had a friend  
called Michael at school, we would  
call him Mike.

 

(919): Old habit. Don't get jealous, yes?

 

(252): i'm just a little, but i'll be fine

 

(919): Can't believe you haven't  
noticed what I just said.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): oh, crap!!

 

(252): tomorrow's gonna be an exciting  
day! can't wait

 

(252): we're gonna have our privacy  
back! woop woop.

 

(919): Hahaha, yeah, sorta. If they  
allow us to stay there and have our  
own room, of course.

 

(252): they will. told ya stevie is a nice  
girl. she was even sad when i left to   
go get you.

 

(252): she'll be happy to have us back.

 

(919): Well, she might be just happy  
to have you back, since you met her  
personally.

 

(252): well yeah, but you talked to her,  
didn't ya? she likes you so far. at least  
i assumed she did. didn't say anything  
bad about you.

 

(919): Oh.

 

(919): Well, that's good to know.

 

(252): can't get to be in bed with  
you neal. in a good bed. just have  
you in my arms and cuddle you.

 

(919): Mm... just that?

 

(252): babe

 

(252): you up for a bit of sexting while  
michael is out

 

(919): I wanted to touch you

 

(252): nah... wanna leave that for  
tonight. feels more intimate.

 

(919): So what kind of sexting are  
you thinking about now?

 

(252): you know? i've always wanted to  
know how my texts affected you

 

(252): i want to see your reactions, now  
that i have you in front of me.

 

(919): You... You want me to touch  
myself when I'm just inches from  
you?

 

(919): That's torture.

 

(252): come on baby

 

(252): think about our first time

 

(252): remember when you sat on  
my lap and we kissed.

 

(919): It was slow and romantic at  
first. But your breathing and your  
caresses... fuck, Rhett.

 

(252): you ate my mouth, babe. had  
such a feast on it. grinding on my lap,  
pulling my shirt up while i pulled up  
yours

 

(919): I needed you so fucking badly.  
And when I felt you growing under  
my ass? I couldn't resist. I had to eat  
you entirely.

 

(919): But you wouldn't stop shaking.  
You were so nervous. So all over the  
place.

 

(919): You needed me as much as I  
needed you but you were such a  
wreck after making out.

 

(252): i was nervous and overwhelmed

 

(252): i had kissed people before but they  
never devoured me as you did. you made   
me feel all kinds of things at the same time,  
neal

 

(919): Mmm

 

(252): that's right baby

 

(252): why don't you unzip em? they  
seem to be bothering you a lot

 

(919): Fuck, they do.

 

(252): look at you... such beauty

 

(252): no. i'm not going to take you.  
stop whining and listen to daddy.

 

(919): Shit, Rhett...

 

(919): I want to feel you in my mouth  
again. You tasted so good. I was happy  
to make you moan my name. I was  
happy when you gripped my hair.

 

(252): you love it rough, don't ya  
mister kink neal

 

(919): I've never wanted someone to  
break me so badly in my entire life.

 

(252): mm... you're dripping a lot, babe

 

(919): You like what you see?

 

(252): very much

 

(919): I'm so tempted to put my phone  
down and show you the wonders  
I can do with my two hands, love.

 

(252): you can show me tonight, blue.  
wouldn't mind a second round that's  
more physical, heh

 

(919): Please resume the dirty talk.  
Please.

 

(919): Tell me what will you do to me  
tonight. With detail.

 

(252): could start by eating your mouth  
in return. slip my tongue in, play with yours.

 

(252): my hands would explore your body.  
can't get enough of it. it's wonderful, link

 

(252): i would spread your legs and get  
between em. press up against you, corner  
you against the headboard. make you feel  
small.

 

(252): you wouldn't be able to escape  
from me

 

(919): I don't even want to escape.

 

(919): Unless trying to escape makes  
you angry and you start being rough  
to me.

 

(252): i can do that without you trying  
to escape.

 

(252): i can grab your hair, pull your head  
back and leave bite marks all over your  
neck.

 

(252): i would pin your wrist down,  
straddle you

 

(919): You're breathing so heavy.

 

(919): I can see you biting your lip.

 

(919): God you're rough with yourself.  
Please, please promise me you'll be  
that rough with me.

 

(919): I want you to break me whole.

 

(252): i can also break your hole, too

 

(919): Oh my fucking god.

 

(919): Please do. For the love of god.

 

(252): heh

 

(252): you tryina break yourself? you  
know your fingers aren't enough baby

 

(252): they'll never be

 

(919): I catn' wait

 

(919): Can't

 

(919): I can't type and fuck myself  
at the same time.

 

(252): don't put down your phone. keep  
texting me

 

(252): i'm not going to answer you.

 

(252): link

 

(919): Oh ggod

 

(919): Fukc

 

(919): Yoru figners

 

(252): feels good baby?

 

(919): yeah

 

(919): fuck yes Yes Yes

 

(919): Thsi feels really good Rhett. Fuck.

 

(252): concentrate, blue. you're making  
lotta typos.

 

(919): i can't

 

(919): Your fingers aer so big. So Thick

 

(919): Oh gd I' mcumming

 

(252): i'm not done with you

 

(919): What else are you gona do to  
me?? Yo're so fucking unfair.

 

(919): You tied a cloth around my mouth  
and your'e thursing me with your fingers

 

(252): complain all you want. you  
seem to love it.

 

(252): rolling your eyes, dropping your  
head, drooling under the cloth

 

(252): how much are you into this?

 

(919): vEry. Oh God.

 

(252): you're so good baby. rocking  
your hips. you're twitching so much

 

(252): you're so good

 

(252): squeezing my fingers like that  
mmm

 

(252): talk to daddy, babe. don't put  
your phone down just yet. talk to  
me baby

 

(919): Rhettp lease. I need you. I  
need you inside of me. Please.  
PLEASE.

 

(252): hmm... nah

 

(919): FUCK

 

* * *

 

(252): ... ssssoooo...

 

(919): ... Please don't. I'm still dying.

 

(252): this is... extremely awkward

 

(919): It's going to be til we get to  
Cypress Creek.

 

(252): ... yep.

 

(252): guess you're not uh

 

(252): really into public stuff

 

(919): I'm not into being found riding  
my future husband by my very  
first friend.

 

(252): i mean

 

(252): you were... literally screaming.

 

(919): No I wasn't!

 

(252): you were being loud. like...  
very.

 

(919): You were torturing me!

 

(919): If you didn't edge me so-- ugh.

 

(252): you know.

 

(252): i'm more bothered by the fact that  
we weren't able to finish.

 

(919): Well... yeah. I feel extremely  
frustrated. Sexually frustrated.

 

(252): me too

 

(252): ... his face though, lol

 

(919): I mean I'd be speechless and  
very embarrassed too if I found...  
the same thing, you know.

 

(919): How would you react?

 

(252): huh. not sure.

 

(252): wouldn't it be like watching porn?

 

(919): Yeah but real life isn't an incognito  
tab that you can close if you're caught.

 

(919): And real life isn't the same as  
RedTube or PornHub.

 

(919): I mean. Sometimes it is. Amateur videos  
and all that.

 

(252): yeahhh...

 

(252): so like, having sex here tonight...

 

(919): Bad idea.

 

(252): yep. considering you're a  
screamer when you're so desperate

 

(919): Oh shut up LOL

 

(252): it's true!! my god you were so  
loud. music to my ears but i bet you  
scared all the animals around LOL

 

(919): Well, it's your fault. You made  
me desperate.

 

(252): i'll take the blame. not sorry at all.

 

(252): well. i am. i wanted to cum. couldn't.

 

(919): We can go out now and maybe  
find a spot far from the house, just  
so we can... you know...

 

(252): at night?

 

(252): that sounds dangerous

 

(919): But I want to... ugh.

 

(252): we can still do it here if you  
promise me to be quiet.

 

(919): You know I can't make that promise.

 

(252): then i'll cover your mouth again.

 

(252): that kept you quiet like a good boy.  
and your moans were muffled enough.

 

(919): Gosh. I'm so goddamn frustrated.  
Like. I'm so angry.

 

(252): at michael?

 

(919): No... I mean, yeah just a little, but  
no.

 

(919): If he didn't think I was getting  
killed he wouldn't have come  
running.

 

(919): How's your back though?  
I pushed down you quite hard

 

(252): oh, it's fine. couch was soft enough,  
so you didn't hurt me neither i hurt myself.

 

(252): you're good, blue

 

(919): Okay... god.

 

(919): Ugh.

 

(919): God freaking damn it.

 

(252): lol

 

(252): it'll be okay, baby. we'll figure out  
how to deal with this before going to bed.  
okay? ;)

 

(252): for now, let's go back to our business.  
like nothing happened at all.

 

(919): I wonder if Michael can even do  
that.

 

(919): He's having a hard time  
looking at us.

 

(252): ehhhhhh it'll pass, don't worry  
about him

 

(919): I feel like we even traumatized  
him. Or scarred for life.

 

(252): LOL

 

(252): don't be exaggerated! he's a big  
boy. he'll survive.

 

(919): Ugh...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Thursday


	18. Log 76

 

(252): bock

 

(252): bock bock

 

(252): bock bock bock

 

(252): bock bock bock bock

bock bock bock bock bock

bock bock bock bock bock

bock bock bock bock bock

 

(252): bock

 

(919): i'm up

 

(919): aswhole

 

(252): morning sunshine

 

(919): it's 6am agin

 

(919): why

 

(252): i just want to spend some   
more time with you before we get  
going

 

(919): mMichael is still asleep

 

(919): We won't leave until much  
later

 

(919): Let me sleep some more.

 

(252): nuuuuu

 

(252): bock

 

(252): bock

 

(252): bock

 

(919): Uuuugh.

 

(919): Rhett my ass hurts.

 

(919): My ass needs rest.

 

(919): Mercy.

 

(252): i wanna chat with you a little,  
pleeeease.

 

(252): just a little

 

(919): And then you'll let me sleep?

 

(252): yes!

 

(919): Fine...

 

(919): What's up?

 

(252): ... are you sure you don't feel  
suspicious of michael not even a  
little bit?

 

(919): I'm going back to sleep,  
goodnight.

 

(252): nooooo

 

(252): i'm sorry, i'll drop the subject

 

(919): You better... pissed off in the  
morning Link isn't a very pretty Link.

 

(252): i'm still curious though...

 

(919): Goddamnit...

 

(919): Rhett, I was suspicious of him  
at first. But I'm not anymore.

 

(919): I don't think someone could  
act this good for so long without  
showing a bit suspicious later.

 

(252): unless he's a very good actor

 

(919): Goodnight Rhett.

 

(252): okay okay i'm dropping it for real

 

(252): liiiiiiiiiiiiiiink

 

(252): liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink

 

(252): bock

 

(252): bock

 

(919): I'm going to start hating the word  
'bock' at this rate.

 

(252): not sorry

 

(252): so your ass hurts eh?

 

(919): Yes. It does.

 

(919): Mm. You were pretty rough.

 

(252): you told me to be rough lol

 

(252): don't blame me because you're  
a little masochist

 

(919): I'm very surprised Michael didn't  
hear the bed creaking from the living  
room. Gosh.

 

(252): i'm very glad he didn't

 

(252): but i'm upset i wasn't able to  
hear you. would've loved to.

 

(919): Someday, love. Someday.

 

(919): But did you really wake me up  
to talk about our sex from last night?

 

(252): i dunno

 

(252): i just wanna text you and talk

 

(919): Yeah, but about what? Lol

 

(252): tell me something then

 

(252): what was your first time like?

 

(919): Uuuh, awkward. Wouldn't even  
consider it a first time but my dick  
went beyond and not just the tip,  
lol.

 

(252): boy or girl?

 

(919): With a girl. Unfortunately.

 

(252): oh. man what a bummer.

 

(252): and your first time with a guy? you  
know, from behind.

 

(919): My ex-husband. I was pretty  
scared, like any other guy I suppose?

 

(919): But it was alright. I enjoyed it a lot  
and he treated me well.

 

(919): Why are you scowling?

 

(919): ..... I know what you're thinking.

 

(919): So no, Rhett. You're way better  
than him, and you treated me really  
well in our first time.

 

(252): i sure hope so

 

(252): i might not be as big as you but  
i try my best!

 

(919): Lol

 

(919): I think it's thickness what counts.  
At least it counts for me.

 

(252): oh, then i have nothing to worry  
about.

 

(252): i'm plenty thicc, heh

 

(919): Pfffft. Yes you are, love. Yes  
you are.

 

(919): Any more questions?

 

(252): mmm

 

(252): how do you imagine our wedding  
will be?

 

(919): Oh, good one.

 

(919): Well... we can't go to church.  
Unless there's one in Cypress Creek,  
which is... very probable actually?

 

(919): We could invite everyone.  
Maybe ask someone to cook meals  
for the party or at least something  
to munch on.

 

(919): I want a big cake, too. The one  
at my first wedding was so small  
it didn't last an hour. And I only got  
a single slice!

 

(252): what the fuck that's so sad

 

(252): i hope there's a baker in  
cypress because i now crave cake  
lol

 

(919): Uuugh, me too.

 

(919): I want some romantic music  
too, if possible... and I want to get  
a pretty suit.

 

(919): ... Do you think I'm being very  
demanding?

 

(252): don't think so

 

(252): i mean anyone would want to  
have a proper wedding, even in the  
apocalypse

 

(252): me included

 

(919): Oh shit. The rings! We have  
to fetch rings from somewhere.

 

(919): Maybe a jewelry store 

 

(919): Definitely a jewerly store

 

(252): lol where else are we gonna  
get rings from link

 

(919): It's 66 am I just woke up, my brain  
is still a mess. Don't blame me.

 

(252): btw i never told you but you  
look beautiful in your sleep.

 

(919): Oh gosh.

 

(919): You watched me sleep like a  
creep? Hahahaha.

 

(919): Why am I not surprised?

 

(252): yes i did

 

(252): i just look at you and think

 

(252): man... i'm so lucky to have  
such an angel lying next to me. in  
my embrace

 

(919): You're so sweet. I'm nothing like  
an angel, though.

 

(252): why not? you're perfect

 

(919): I'm really not? I'm a murderer,  
I enjoy killing, I love rough sex, I have  
a praise kink, I get drunk.

 

(919): An angel wouldn't do or be any  
of that.

 

(252): well i know one who does  
and is like that

 

(919): ... Don't you dare

 

(252): youuuuuu

 

(919): Gosh. You big dork.

 

(919): Killing included?

 

(252): except for the killing part,   
cause you really aren't like that

 

(252): love ya

 

(919): Love you too, Rhett. A lot.

 

(252): want eggs for breakfast? I still  
have em in my backpack.

 

(919): Sure but the stoves don't  
work here. This isn't the farm house.

 

(252): i make a fire with some sticks  
and stuff, then place a rock, then i do  
the eggs on it.

 

(252): like in shrek

 

(919): But... Shrek is a fantasy movie.  
Are you sure that's going to work?

 

(252): trying doesn't hurt

 

(252): and while i work on em you  
can sleep some more.

 

(919): How considerate.

 

(919): Alright love, good luck with them  
eggs. You'll need it.

 

(252): thank youuuuu

 

* * *

 

(252): okay, now i feel bad for michael

 

(252): he's having a hard time trying to  
talk to us or even look at us

 

(252): guess that certain image still  
lingers in his head

 

(919): Can't blame him. I still feel a  
bit awkward too.

 

(252): this is going to be a veeeeery  
silent trip, isn't it

 

(919): Yeah.

 

(252): well, we can still text, lol

 

(919): Yup.

 

(919): I'm so exited.

 

(252): me too!

 

(919): You told me you saw Stevie,  
didn't you? How is she?

 

(252): mmm

 

(252): well, she's very small. i mean,  
in comparison to me. i think she's  
smaller than you too.

 

(252): her hair was blond and long,  
she was wearing a pony tail when  
i met her. and a hat. a cowboy  
hat. dunno why. maybe for the   
sun

 

(252): pale skinned

 

(252): didn't look at her in the eyes  
much so i can't remember what  
color they were

 

(919): Mmmm, I see.

 

(919): And before you ask, I was just  
curious. You know, to make a bit of  
conversation.

 

(252): oh okay

 

(252): lol

 

(252): but yeah she's like that

 

(252): you'll see her when we get there

 

(919): I hope we didn't forget anything.

 

(252): you have your shotgun, i have  
my ax, we have the meds, the food,  
the shells...

 

(919): ... Um

 

(919): I think I forgot the shells.

 

(252): ... what

 

(252): you must be kidding

 

(252): check your pockets

 

(252): what the hell

 

(252): is your gun loaded?

 

(252): link why!!!!!

 

(919): I'm going back to the house.

 

(252): no you're not

 

(252): forget it

 

(252): we'll protect you

 

(252): you can use your shotgun as  
a baseball bat or something

 

(919): That's so dangerous!

 

(919): What did Michael say?

 

(252): ... that he doesn't have a gun

 

(919): ...

 

(919): Guess we're screwed until  
we get there.

 

(252): i really hope we don't come  
across hunters

 

(919): ...

 

(919): You fucking jinxed it.

 

(252): GODDAMNIT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Friday


	19. Log 77

(919): Rhett?

 

(919): We're close to Cypress Creek.

 

(252): good

 

(252): go there and wait for me

 

(919): No. We're staying here and  
waiting for you.

 

(252): then you're going to have to  
wait a loooong time in the woods

 

(252): fucked up my back again

 

(252): it's so hard to move

 

(919): Where are you? I'm coming to  
get you.

 

(252): just stay there, link

 

(252): i'll get to you eventually at  
my own pace but please, get  
yourself to safety

 

(252): there might be more hunters  
lurking around

 

(919): Michael left to Cypress.

 

(919): He tried to drag me but I didn't  
go with him.

 

(252): for christ's sake

 

(252): i wish you weren't so stubborn  
sometimes also what the fuck

 

(252): why isn't he staying with you?

 

(919): I told him to go.

 

(919): Well, more like I yelled him to  
go. But I'm staying here.

 

(919): No. I'm going to get you.

 

(252): i said no, link

 

(252): no is no

 

(919): Then I'm staying here.

 

(252): it's going to take me long to get  
there, stop being so stubborn, please.   
listen to me.

 

(252): go with michael. get to safety. go  
to cypress.

 

(919): I want to get to Cypress with you.

 

(252): i said i'll be there eventually

 

(252): gosh link

 

(252): i'll be fine, okay? trust me

 

(919): I meant that I wanted to  
get there together. At the same time.

 

(252): uuuuugh

 

(252): link i'm sorry but you're  
going to get there all alone. or  
with michael if you can catch him up.

 

(919): Why aren't you letting me  
wait for you?

 

(252): because your gun is empty, you  
have no other guns and you don't  
have a blade.

 

(252): you're totally unprotected, link.  
you're in danger, you're at risk of getting  
attacked.

 

(252): i could manage the hunters  
with my ax until i could get to safety  
myself.

 

(252): so please. listen to me for  
once, okay? just this one.

 

(252): get to cypress. i'll be there with  
you eventually.

 

(919): ... Okay...

 

(919): Aside from your back, are you   
more hurt?

 

(252): one of them scratched me and  
i'm bleeding

 

(919): What the fuck

 

(919): Why didn't you say it before?!  
Oh my god.

 

(919): Did it drool on you?

 

(252): no, it didn't

 

(252): but the scent is going to attract  
more of them. gotta be careful

 

(919): Fuck... Rhett.

 

(919): I'm so worried about you.

 

(252): i'll be fine. i'll try to be smart  
about this and at least stop the  
bleeding.

 

(252): get to cypress. get to safety.

 

(919): Okay... okay.

 

(919): Good luck, love.

 

(252): thanks, i'll need it, lol

 

(919): Don't 'lol' this is not funny

 

(252): okay okay sorry

 

(919): I love you Rhett

 

(252): i love you too

 

* * *

 

(252): did you get there?

 

(252): helloooooo

 

(252): link?

 

(252): ... link??

 

(919): I'm here. Sorry.

 

(919): Just got out of quarantine. They  
had to make sure I didn't have any  
bites or anything.

 

(919): I have all my stuff back now.

 

(919): I'm following a guy named  
Chase, he's leading me to a building  
with rooms, some kind of apartment.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): that's cool

 

(919): I told him I'm waiting for you  
to come, so he's giving us a room  
with two beds.

 

(252): two beds?

 

(252): ... was hoping for a big one for  
us both.

 

(919): I guess they don't have any  
of those.

 

(252): did you see stevie?

 

(919): Yeah, I did. She was exactly  
how you described her. Pony tail,  
cowboy hat.

 

(252): lol

 

(252): i guess that's her style.

 

(919): Haha, yeah.

 

(919): She was very excited to see  
me when I told her who I was.

 

(919): And she's very excited to see  
you again too, but worried for you too.

 

(252): oh no

 

(252): i'm sorry stevie

 

(919): Hahaha, I'll tell her you are.

 

(252): who else did you meet?

 

(919): Josh. He's the cook.

 

(919): Ellie and Emily.

 

(919): And Jordan. And Chase. Lol

 

(919): Stevie said there were more  
people that I can meet once I settle  
down.

 

(252): that's so cool

 

(252): are they all good? did they treat  
you well?

 

(919): Oh yeah. They received me with  
open arms. They were all very lovely.

 

(252): and michael?

 

(919): He's just back doing his guard  
duties.

 

(919): Oh gosh... the bed is so  
comfortable, Rhett! Aaaahhh.

 

(919): Can't wait for you to try it  
out...

 

(252): lol

 

(252): my bed is going to appreciate a  
good bed.

 

(252): do you know if they have bathtubs?

 

(919): They don't. Just showers.

 

(252): damn it

 

(919): Oh god, I can push the bed.

 

(919): Hold on, I got an amazing idea.

 

(252): push the beds together?

 

(919): Yes!! I'm so happy.

 

(919): We'll be able to sleep together!

 

(252): wooooo

 

(919): How are you doing? I didn't ask.

 

(252): doing decent

 

(252): i'm taking a break in a very  
small cabin

 

(252): it has a bathtub but i don't know  
if there's running water

 

(252): there isn't

 

(252): goddamn it

 

(919): Don't worry, they handed me  
pomade and ointment that I can  
apply to you when you get here.

 

(919): You said you're in a very small  
cabin?

 

(252): yeah i am, why?

 

(919): I can ask Stevie to send someone  
to get you.

 

(252): ... i would actually appreciate that  
a lot.

 

(919): Can you describe what you  
see around you? The cabin, etc.

 

(252): well the cabin's made outta wood.

 

(252): there are a few rocks around

 

(252): a wooden fence

 

(252): there's a bigass tree with a  
huge hole in it

 

(252): holy crap there's an owl  
sleeping inside

 

(919): Lol

 

(252): [image file 0087.jpg]

 

(919): Aw, look at it.

 

(919): He looks so cozy. Don't get too  
close though, it could hurt you.

 

(252): owls attack people?

 

(919): I don't know but I don't want  
you to find out, lol.

 

(252): fair enough

 

(919): Okay love, I'm going to talk  
to Stevie.

 

(919): I'll get back to you when  
I'm done, alright?

 

(252): okayyyy

 

(252): i hope she agrees because oof

 

(919): Yeah

 

(919): See you in a bit.

 

(252): love youuuuuu

 

* * *

 

(919): Stevie sent two guards to  
to come get you.

 

(252): cool! i am saved! my love saved  
me!

 

(919): I really can't wait to have you  
here with me Rhett. This time I'm  
the one giving you a massage.

 

(919): Nothing kinky though. I don't  
think it would be very respectful to  
have sex the same day we get  
here.

 

(252): plus your ass still hurts

 

(919): Exactly.

 

(252): my back really needs a massage  
though, not gonna lie

 

(252): been running a lot, did a lotta  
stuff

 

(252): one i get there all i'm gonna do  
is lay down next to you. all day.

 

(919): All day? Hahaha. I want to  
explore around though.

 

(919): But I'll wait to do that until you  
can walk normally without your back  
hurting.

 

(252): nah, you go explore

 

(252): we can text and you can tell me  
all the things you see. keep me  
entertained

 

(252): you're good at entertaining after  
all, hehe

 

(919): Does that have a double  
meaning?

 

(252): it can have one if you want  
hehehehe

 

(919): Rhett please. Hahahaha.

 

(919): By the way, Josh is cooking chicken  
tonight.

 

(252): BOCK BOCK BOCK

 

(919): Good lord.

 

(252): so excited for chicken!!! proper  
chicken!!!! with spices and herbs!!!!  
hopefully...

 

(919): I'm sure he'll cook it properly. Saw  
They got a lot of resources here.

 

(919): They have a small greenhouse.  
There are potatoes, tomatoes, lettuce...

 

(252): oh man!!

 

(252): we're going to eat properly for once,  
link!

 

(919): Yes! It's like heaven!

 

(252): a dream come true!

 

(919): I hope those guys hurry up. The  
more I talk to you the more I want to be  
in your arms.

 

(252): ugh same

 

(252): i already miss you so much

 

(252): i miss kissing you and  
smooching you and all

 

(252): maybe you should put your phone  
down and distract yourself so time  
goes faster

 

(252): you said there were showers, right?  
why don't you go take one?

 

(919): ... That's a good idea.

 

(919): They also gave me clothes but  
I'm going to wear the same ones.

 

(919): They're new, not gonna throw them  
away already.

 

(252): don't throw them away, wash them.  
can you wash them? do you know if they   
have washing machines or something?

 

(919): I don't know actually. I'll check  
around when I'm doing my exploring  
and tell you.

 

(252): cool!

 

(919): See you later then?

 

(252): see you later babe

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Saturday


	20. Log 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 600 hits and sticking with me for 20 chapters 💖 Longer chapter to celebrate! (Sorta)

"Hey Rhett, what's up?"

 

"Heeyyy Link! I'm great! I'm feeeling  
soooo great."

 

"Uh... that's good to hear! Are you  
close? You're going to miss Josh's  
baked chicken"

 

"Ooohhh crap! You told... you said...  
yeah about that... I'm... nowhere close?"

 

"... Rhett, are you feeling okay?  
You're dragging your words. What  
Do you mean you're nowhere close?"

 

"You see, a dude came up to me  
aaaand... he was dressin like... like...  
like your friend... like Mike... and he  
told me these things about the  
community not appearing what it...  
what it was in reality and I was like  
whaaaaaat????"

 

"Uhm, what? Rhett, are you drunk?  
What dude are you talking about?  
Stevie sent two guards to come get  
you. Where are you?"

 

"Noooo... haven't... haven't drank  
anything really... got no booze but...  
that dude... he, like... he... gave me  
a shot... saying was for my wound...  
And now I feel greeeeeat"

 

"... Rhett, get out of there. You've been  
drugged, you need to run from wherever  
you are right now. Where are you?"

 

"Hooooonestly I have no clue at all.  
Seems like a big house and all but... no  
idea... sorry babe..."

 

"Do you remember how you got there?"

 

"No... that guy, he... gave me that shot...  
and then I felt, like... super... super...  
woozie... and I think I fainteeed???  
Can't hear aaaaanything 'sides birds..."

 

_Didn't you take his phone? What the fuck_   
_dude? First you kill that guard and now_   
_you-- for fuck's sake._

 

"Oops... I think I've been found out..."

 

_Listen, doing this all alone is very difficult._   
_Don't complain if you're not going to fucking_   
_help._

 

_Just take his phone and shut up._

 

"Link I'll be okay I love you byeeeee"

 

"No!! Rhett!! RHE--... FUCK"

 

* * *

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(919): Ugh. I don't know why the hell  
I'm messaging you. They've taken  
your phone.

 

(919): But I don't know what else to  
do. I've told what I heard to Stevie  
and she's sent more guards to come  
find you. Or at least try to.

 

(919): I should have gone after you.  
I should have helped you. For fuck's  
sake. You should've let me help you.

 

(919): I can't lose you. Not now. Fuck.

 

(252): Hello. This is John.

 

(919): RHETT

 

(919): Oh. Wait, who?

 

(919): Who the fuck are you and  
what did you do to Rhett?

 

(252): First of all, please calm down.  
I haven't harmed Rhett. My colleague  
however has given him a drug so he's...  
well, how you heard.

 

(919): You kidnapped him!

 

(252): For his own good.

 

(919): What you mean by his own  
good? I don't get it.

 

(252): The Cypress Community is not  
what it seems.

 

(252): You're surrounded by cannibals.

 

(919): What? Hold on.

 

(919): That. That can't be right.

 

(252): I'm not fooling around.

 

(252): Josh doesn't feed you guys  
real meat. It's all human.

 

(919): I... I haven't eaten anything.  
Not yet.

 

(919): But how are you so sure it's  
human meat?

 

(252): There was this girl, Anya. She  
worked for Josh in the kitchen. She was  
in charge of bringing meat in from another  
community on the west.

 

(252): I don't know for how long she did  
that but one day they found out a human  
bone in one of the meat packages.

 

(252): They kicked her out. But it hasn't  
stopped.

 

(252): The human meat kept coming in  
and Josh doesn't want to admit it.  
Neither wants this to stop.

 

(252): That girl, Anya, is still out there,  
flirting with dudes and befriending with  
girls to give them a sensation of trust  
for them kill them and take their freaking  
limbs.

 

(252): You're not safe in there and you  
have to get out as soon as possible.

 

(919): Okay okay, please stop. I need.  
I need to process all this.

 

(919): Me and Rhett did see a girl cutting  
up some dude's legs and taking them with  
her in a bag.

 

(252): That was her!

 

(919): But I haven't seen her in the Creek.  
Nor have I heard her name around at all.

 

(252): She must be gathering more meat.  
She doesn't work alone.

 

(252): She's one smartass girl and has  
four or five people working with her. Or  
for her, I don't know anymore.

 

(252): She sends a dude to deliver meat  
to Josh because if she shows up she knows  
she'll be in big trouble.

 

(919): And what does Rhett have to  
do with any of this??

 

(252): Nothing! We brought him here to  
save him. We had to drug him, or else  
he wouldn't agree to come with us.

 

(919): Okay, so what the hell do I do?  
I can't just leave. Stevie sent two more  
guys to go get Rhett so I have no reason  
to leave. Not to mention that I have no  
ammo left in my shotgun.

 

(252): For now, just wait. Wait until  
those guards come back, then leave  
at night.

 

(919): They could take days to return!  
Are you seriously telling me to stay  
here surrounded by cannibals and  
wait??

 

(919): I just told you I have no protection!

And I'm not exactly good at fighting.

 

(252): Okay. We'll someone to get  
you then. I'll note down your phone  
number so I can contact you through  
mine.

 

(252): In the meantime I'll return Rhett  
his phone.

 

(919): Why did you take his phone  
in the first place?

 

(252): Just in case. We can't risk for those  
guys to find where we are or... anything at  
all.

 

(252): But trust me when I say that Rhett's  
going to be fine here. We just want to save  
you guys from Cypress. That's all.

 

(919): Rhett's going to be very pissed  
off, John. He's going to try and go find  
me himself.

 

(252): Then please try to convince him  
that we're just trying to help.

 

(252): We don't want any more deaths  
to happen.

 

(919): ...

 

(919): Okay. I'll try my best.

 

(252): Thank you. What's your name, by  
the way? Doubt it's 'baby blue'.

 

(919): Charles.

 

(252): Okay, Charles. I'll send you a  
message so you can save my number.  
Please update me when the guards  
return.

 

(919): Okay.

 

(252): Send Michael my regards.

 

* * *

 

(919): Ugh... I hope you wake up soon.

 

(919): I don't even know if you're asleep.  
Maybe you're just so out of it you don't  
know what's around you.

 

(919): I'm so worried about you.

 

(919): After the guys from Fort Bragg  
kidnapped you I don't know if I can  
trust John. I gave him my first name,  
just in case. No one calls me Charles  
anyway.

 

(919): He knows Michael, though... he  
might give out my name. Unless he's  
smart about it and say nothing if  
John mentions my first name...

 

(919): Stevie and the others looked at me  
weird when I said I was going to skip  
dinner. They insisted and then  
I told them I'm vegetarian. I ended up  
eating a salad.

 

(919): But it still tasted gross. Maybe  
because I have the thought of eating  
human meat in my head still.

 

(919): The chicken Josh cooked looked  
so good... so gourmet looking.  
I was so upset knowing it wasn't  
really chicken.

 

(919): And seeing everyone eat so  
happily...

 

(919): I felt so sick.

 

(919): I get immediately sick just  
remembering it.

 

(919): I'm in my room now, though. It's  
dark except for a few lights coming from  
outside. Everyone went to sleep already.

 

(919): I feel tired. Stupid anxiety.

 

(919): You've been high and kidnapped two  
times now.

 

(919): I don't know how to feel about  
that honestly... aside... frustrated.

 

(919): The first times I let it pass  
because you were just being an  
idiot. Worrying about you, worrying  
about me.

 

(919): But this time I couldn't do  
anything to protect you.

 

(919): I'm so scared. You're in there  
with those guys and I just.

 

(919): I don't know if I can't believe  
them? They sounded legit but  
people are capable of sounding  
completely neutral in texts.

 

(252): i'm back

 

(252): sorta

 

(252): my head's all over the  
place.

 

(919): Rhett! Oh my god.

 

(919): Are you okay? Are you hurt?

 

(252): surprisingly, i'm totally okay.  
they haven't hurt me.

 

(252): i'm not tied up or anything at  
all. the bedroom door isn't even  
locked up.

 

(919): Have you talked to John?

 

(252): who?

 

(919): I don't know, I talked to someone  
earlier called John. Said he brought  
you here to save you.

 

(919): Read up. He said a bunch of  
stuff I can't even explain right now.

 

(919): I'm confused and frustrated  
and... helpless.

 

(252): hold on...

 

(252): what the hell

 

(252): the girl we saw

 

(252): she's from cypress creek?

 

(919): Was. Apparently they kicked  
her out and she's not there anymore.

 

(252): and she still brings meat to  
that cook? what the fuck

 

(919): Apparently.

 

(919): I don't know what to believe  
now, Rhett. John sounded legit.

 

(919): More legit than those guys that  
tried to impression you.

 

(252): and they know michael...

 

(252): so michael knew about all  
this

 

(252): that little shit

 

(252): i'm going to punch his face the  
moment i see him

 

(919): Stop there. You don't know for  
sure if Michael knows about any of this.

 

(252): well this dude john clearly knows  
michael

 

(252): and michael has been hiding this  
from us. the guys that were supposed to be  
his friend.

 

(919): I'm willing to give him the benefit  
of the doubt.

 

(919): You know what? I'm going to  
talk to him.

 

(252): link it's like midnight

 

(252): you said everyone was asleep,  
what makes you think he's awake?

 

(919): The fact that he's a security  
guard.

 

(252): ... point.

 

(252): okay but

 

(252): don't go, simply... I don't know...  
text him?

 

(919): He could lie to me if I text  
him. I don't think it's a good idea.

 

(252): michael might have put up an  
act to look oh so innocent so we think  
he's a dumbass

 

(252): lock your door, stay in your  
room and message michael

 

(252): don't risk getting yourself killed.

 

(919): Okay...

 

* * *

 

(919): Michael? You awake?

 

(984): Oh hey Link! I am still awake,  
just doing my night shift.

 

(984): Why are u awake this late?  
Something's bugging ya?

 

(919): I'm just... worried about Rhett,  
is all.

 

(984): That's understandable. I kinda  
miss him too, tbh. I rly hope he's ok.

 

(919): Yeah, me too.

 

(919): Hey, do you know someone  
called... John?

 

(984): Uhhhhh John?

 

(984): No

 

(984): Why?

 

(919): Are you really sure? Please,  
Michael. I really need to know.

 

(984): Um...

 

(984): How do u know that name?

 

(919): He messaged me.

 

(919): Well, more like he took Rhett's  
phone to talk to me.

 

(919): He's been drugged and taken  
somewhere else we don't know.  
To save him.

 

(919): He's going to send someone  
to come get me once the other  
guards return from searching for  
Rhett.

 

(919): John said you guys are all  
cannibals... or at least Stevie and  
the others.

 

(919): And then he told me to  
give you his regards.

 

(919): But I don't know what to  
believe.

 

(919): So please. Tell me the truth.

 

(919): Have you been hiding the fact  
that Cypress is a dangerous place all  
along?

 

(984):

 

(984): I have work to do, Link. I'm sorry.  
I can't answer ur questions right now.

 

(919): Mike, please. I need to know.

 

(919): If Rhett's in danger and I'm here  
unable to do nothing about it I'll

 

(919): I'll hate myself more than I already do.

 

(984): I can't, Link. I'm sorry.

 

(919): You can't or you don't want to?

 

(984): I rly can't. I wish I could  
help u but... I rly can't. I'm sorry.  
I'm not a guy that can help u.  
Please forgive me.

 

(919): Then who can help me? Please.

 

(919): Michael?

 

(919): Michael, please. Don't do this to  
me. Rhett needs our help. He's your  
friend, for Christ's sake.

 

(984): I know. And I hope he can  
forgive me as well.

 

(984): Sorry I got ur hopes up in  
the first place, Link. I really wanted  
to be ur friend for real. I swear.

 

(984): U 2 are great ppl.

 

(984): But I'm scared n I don't want to die.  
I'm sorry.

 

(984): Good night. Hope u sleep well. Beds  
are rly comfy.

 

(919): Scared? What are you  
scared of?

 

(919): Mike?

 

(919): Michael?

 

(919): Michael, answer me, please.

 

(919): Michael.

 

* * *

 

(252): you got anything?

 

(252): mmm guess you're not done  
talking with him.

 

(252): you know this house is pretty  
awesome. if john is legit we could  
stay here instead.

 

(252): i already miss you so much

 

(919): Hey. Sorry.

 

(252): got anything?

 

(919): Nothing.

 

(252): well shit.

 

(919): All that Michael spat was that he  
was scared and he didn't want to die.  
That he couldn't help us.

 

(919): I think someone manipulated  
him and is controlling him, Rhett.

 

(252): you think?

 

(919): I think.

 

(252): well then

 

(252): what about john? did he know  
about john?

 

(919): He did. But as soon as I asked  
for the truth, he completely backed out.

 

(919): I got nothing at all.

 

(919): Fuck, Rhett. I feel so helpless.  
I don't know what to do.

 

(252): well, nothing's happened to me  
so far.

 

(252): but i snatched a knife from the  
kitchen. a butcher knife, to be more  
exact.

 

(252): not exactly the best weapon  
in a fight but at least i'll be able  
to defend myself.

 

(919): Good thinking.

 

(252): you should sneak out and  
get yourself ammo or some kind of  
weapon.

 

(919): I don't know if I can do that.

 

(919): Michael told me he's doing a  
nightshift. Maybe more guards are  
doing nightshifts.

 

(919): If they find me stealing supplies  
they might kick me out or... worse.

 

(252): shit

 

(252): i kinda regret making you  
leave now

 

(919): Yeah well. Me too.

 

(919): I guess you should listen  
to my stubbornness from now on.

 

(252): guess so too, haha.

 

(919): Have you talked to John already?

 

(252): i haven't. don't know where he is  
either, haven't seen him.

 

(252): i think i'll explore this house some  
more. maybe i'll find secrets.

 

(919): I forgot about it but how's your  
back? Does it still hurt?

 

(252): not anymore. at least not that much.

 

(252): there's this annoying heaviness on  
my spine that i feel but nothing else.

 

(252): maybe i should thank him for  
giving me that drug, when i see him

 

(919): Honestly I'd prefer if you could  
lock yourself in that room you woke  
up in and rest, just in case.

 

(252): doesn't have a lock unfortunately

 

(919): Darn it.

 

(252): i'll be fine, blue

 

(919): That still doesn't calm my  
nerves at all.

 

(252): i love you

 

(919): I love you too.

 

(252): love you so much, link

 

(919): I love you so much too, Rhett.

 

(919): I wish you could be here with  
me. I feel so lonely. Pushing the beds  
together wasn't a good idea. Should've  
done it when you got here or something.

 

(252): the bed from that bedroom was  
quite big too. would've felt rather alone  
if i stood laid on it.

 

(919): We're not ever going to lie a  
peaceful and nice life, aren't we?...

 

(252): we will!

 

(252): i mean, not right now

 

(252): but eventually

 

(252): for sure i know we will. you know  
the power of love wins against every  
bad stuff.

 

(919): Hahahaha

 

(919): Maybe it does. For now none  
of us has lost a limb.

 

(252): ahem

 

(919): Uh. I mean like, an arm or, you  
know. A foot. Or a hand.

 

(252): would you still love me if i  
lost a limb or something?

 

(919): Of course I would.

 

(919): Would you still love me if I lost  
any of those?

 

(252): heck yeah i would

 

(252): it would be a shame if you lost  
a body part because you're gorgeous  
as hell but your personality is perfect

 

(919): Hahahaha. I could say  
the same thing about you, love.

 

(252): i will still love you no matter what

 

(252): always and forever

 

(252): to infinity and beyond

 

(919): Omg, chill, Buzz. You big dork.

 

(919): But... yeah. Same thing. I will still  
love you no matter what.

 

(919): Always and forever.

 

(252): always and forever

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Sunday


	21. Log 79

(919): Good morning.

 

(252): hey!

 

(252): good morning blue

 

(252): slept well?

 

(919): I slept good but I'm rather  
upset. Because I didn't wake up  
to your sleeping face.

 

(252): mhhh yeah, same

 

(252): when i opened my eyes and  
i didn't see you there i felt my  
stomach drop

 

(252): but i managed to make myself  
feel better by thinking- we survived a  
lot. we've been apart more than we've  
been together, i'll survive this

 

(919): I wish I had the same mentality.

 

(919): I got used to your presence and now  
without you here everything here feels...  
it doesn't feel right.

 

(919): I can't make myself feel better.

 

(252): i'm very sorry babe

 

(919): Let's change the subject, I don't  
want to upset you.

 

(919): What are you going to do today?

 

(252): i was going to talk with  
that john guy and see what the  
hell is going on

 

(252): but i gotta get outta bed  
for that.

 

(919): Haha

 

(919): Yeah. I gotta get up too.  
Eventually.

 

(252): did stevie update you about  
the guards yet?

 

(919): No, she didn't. I just woke  
up Rhett, lol.

 

(919): But maybe she will once I  
get out of my room.

 

(252): when are you going out?

 

(919): I dunno. Honestly I don't really  
feel like getting up at all, today.

 

(919): I feel like simply staying here,  
curled up. Doing nothing at all.

 

(919): If John's right about this place  
being filled with cannibals then it's  
the best if I say here.

 

(252): i mean, you're right

 

(252): but if you stay there all day  
with your door locked up they might  
start to suspect

 

(252): if that john guy is right

 

(919): So... what do I do?

 

(919): Pretend anything's normal?

 

(252): yeah, for now. til 'help' comes.

 

(252): you should try to talk to michael  
again tonight

 

(252): keep insisting. meet him in  
person if needed. but keep yourself  
armed just in case.

 

(919): I'll see what I can do.

 

(252): text me if you find out anything?

 

(919): Of course.

 

(919): You'll be the first one to know.

 

(252): thanks babe

 

(252): you getting up now then?

 

(919): Yeah, I'm dressing up. Still  
wearing your sweater, lol.

 

(252): hehehe

 

(252): i haven't had the chance  
to change myself. not that they  
let me bring any clothes.

 

(252): not that i could have. i was  
kidnapped. again.

 

(919): It's okay. I'll try to find  
clothes your size and sneak  
them into my bag.

 

(252): you're the best link

 

(919): Hahahaha

 

(919): I try my best.

 

* * *

 

(919): I talked to Stevie.

 

(919): She said the guards notified  
her about a dead guard close to  
the cabin you were in.

 

(919): They said they were going  
to explore the area and try to  
find traces of... anything.

 

(919): I think one of the dudes  
that kidnapped you killed that  
guard. One of them was  
undercover.

 

(919): One of the voices sounded  
pretty upset about though, so maybe  
they didn't mean to kill anyone?

 

(919): I'm rather scared. I don't know  
what to think, yet.

 

(919): I avoided the meaty breakfast  
Josh prepared. Decided to eat  
toasts instead.

 

(919): They... toasted better than last  
night's salad.

 

(919): ...

 

(919): What a bad pun.

 

(919): Guess you're talking with John.

 

(919): Or... getting tortured...

 

(252): hey

 

(252): i'm here, sorry

 

(252): i was talking to him, yeah

 

(252): he basically told me what  
he told you last night

 

(252): cypress creek filled with  
cannibals. that girl anya

 

(252): word by word

 

(919): And you didn't notice  
anything strange at all?

 

(252): besides the fact that he  
said the exact same things except  
out of order? no

 

(919): ... You think he prepared that  
explanation in case one of us  
asked for answers?

 

(252): maybe

 

(252): ugh

 

(252): my stupid brain can't figure  
out if this guy's just messing  
with us

 

(252): because he looked at  
me in the eyes when he talked  
to me

 

(919): Well, it's easier to look at  
someone in the eyes when you  
know what you're going to say exactly.

 

(919): Especially if you studied it.

 

(252): he said that i was allowed to  
leave but that i wouldn't survive out  
there

 

(252): all my stuff is back in that cabin,  
they didn't bring anything

 

(252): says that i'm better here, safe

 

(252): tch

 

(919): Well, you got that knife,  
didn't you?

 

(252): i do but this guy has guns

 

(252): don't think a knife would  
do much against a gun

 

(252): not me, at least

 

(919): You should play along for now.  
Don't make him suspect either. But  
stay on guard.

 

(252): guess i'm following my  
own advice now, lol

 

(919): It's all you can do now.

 

(919): Did he tell you anything else?

 

(252): no

 

(252): just that i could leave but  
i wouldn't survive, and that i could  
stay here and wait for you

 

(252): so i'm basically stuck here

 

(919): I wish I knew where they  
brought you. I would be going  
there personally and kill them all.

 

(252): hahahaha did you mean  
kick them in the ass link?

 

(919): Huh? No.

 

(252): um

 

(252): okay

 

(252): could you please reread  
what you just said and

 

(252): i dunno

 

(252). think again...?

 

(919): I don't get it.

 

(919): ... Oh. Right.

 

(919): Um, yeah, sorry. I meant to  
kick their ass. I don't want to  
kill anyone.

 

(919): God, I'm sorry. I'm just really  
angry because I'm helpless and just

 

(252): i get you, don't worry

 

(252): it was metaphorical, yeah?

 

(919): Yeah.

 

(919): I'm sorry. I didn't mean  
to scare you.

 

(252): no no you didn't scare me lol

 

(252): just got a little confused is all

 

(252): what are you gonna do  
now blue?

 

(919): I might walk and check around.

 

(919): Gotta act non-suspiciously and  
all that.

 

(919): Plus, staying in my room doing  
nothing isn't good for my health.

 

(252): you're sick?

 

(919): I meant that if I stay there I'll  
grow paranoid and anxious and

 

(919): You know

 

(919): All those nasty things

 

(252): ah

 

(252): right

 

(252): okay, then i might just check  
around as well. or as much as i can

 

(252): john hasn't said there's more  
people here but if this is really a safe  
place then maybe i find more people

 

(252): i dunno

 

(919): I don't know if to hope you  
do or to hope you don't

 

(252): heh

 

(252): i'm armed

 

(252): i'll be fine... hopefully

 

(919): If you see or hear anything  
weird, please, let me know

 

(252): i will babe

 

* * *

 

(919): This place is so pretty.

 

(252): gosh you scared me

 

(252): yeah? what do you see?

 

(919): There's a bunch of cute houses.

 

(919): Some of em are empty. One of  
them could be our new home.

 

(252): if those guys aren't cannibals

 

(919): ... Right.

 

(919): And I've been told there's  
a bunch of solar panels just  
laying on the ground.

 

(252): who told you?

 

(919): Emily. She was returning  
from gathering some fruits.

 

(919): Munching on an apple right now.

 

(919): It's green and so tasty.

 

(252): ah man stop it! you're  
making me so hungry hahaha

 

(919): They haven't fed you?

 

(252): oh, they did. just a bowl  
of cereal

 

(252): but i got sad. cause i  
remembered you love cereal

 

(252): then i got sadder  
because i missed you a lot

 

(919): I miss you a lot too.

 

(919): Kinda want to explore these  
houses... I could find something  
interesting in them.

 

(252): what do you expect to find?

 

(919): I don't know. Maybe I'll  
know when I find it

 

(252): lol

 

(252): sure

 

(252): if that keeps your mind busy,  
go ahead.

 

(919): Yep!

 

(919): Am I allowed to spam you  
with pictures?

 

(252): lol you're allowed to do  
anything you want neal

 

(919): Great!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Monday


	22. Log 80

(252): hey, so i met someone

 

(919): Really? In that house?

 

(919): Who was it? Are you okay?

 

(252): yeah, i'm alright

 

(252): it was a girl named jen

 

(252): you wouldn't BELIEVE how  
freaking buff she was!! like holy crap

 

(252): she could easily grab me and  
throw me across the room

 

(252): and she isn't even that tall  
either, like 5 inches short

 

(919): Golly!

 

(919): She must be a bodybuilder  
or something like that.

 

(919): Was she chill?

 

(252): very, actually

 

(252): she seemed happy to have  
another uhhh 'house member'? so  
i guess i'm staying here for reals  
or something?

 

(919): Huh. So she lives there  
with John.

 

(252): apparently. told me her and  
John were pals. like best friends

 

(252): but i got very suspeeshy  
at first though

 

(252): when i saw her she was  
coming from the basement and  
when she saw me she locked the  
door

 

(919): Really?

 

(919): Do you know by any  
chance where she hid the key?

 

(252): in her pocket

 

(919): Figured.

 

(252): and i think i scent something  
strong? i don't know, it was very brief.

 

(252): must've been just me, she  
wasn't covering up her nose or  
anything.

 

(919): ... Huh.

 

(919): Was a bad smell or something?

 

(252): not exactly? like i said it  
was very brief so i didn't catch  
what it was

 

(252): but yeah, i talked to her and  
stuff

 

(252): she didn't say anything suspicious

 

(919): ... Maybe John was right  
and I need to get the fuck outta  
here when I can

 

(252): keyword maybe

 

(919): I wish there was a way  
to know they are telling the truth

 

(252): heh, i guess

 

(252): but that would make the  
story too short

 

(919): What story?

 

(252): it's a metaphor that i'm  
too lazy to explin

 

(252): but yeah. for now it's just...  
wait and see.

 

(252): how were the houses btw?  
found anything of interest?

 

(919): Most of them were untouched  
and neat. Like someone has been  
cleaning them.

 

(252): maybe the folks at cypress  
are cleaning them in case travelers  
wanna stay there

 

(919): Probably?

 

(919): Unless they kill them and  
eat them...

 

(252): would they need to do that?  
john said that girl sends someone  
to bring meat to josh

 

(252): ... but i guess fresh meat  
does sound more tempting

 

(919): Gosh Rhett.

 

(919): Don't.

 

(252): lol

 

(252): sorry. i'm hungry

 

(252): gonna check the chicken and  
see if there's something good besides  
cereal

 

(919): You mean kitchen

 

(919): Lol you must be really  
hungry to confuse kitchen  
with chicken.

 

(252): i am!

 

(252): besides, earing cereal only  
makes me miss you a lot. and then  
i feel sad

 

(919): You make me sad saying  
those things! Man.

 

(252): i'm sorry babe but I  
miss you so muuuuuch

 

(919): Dork. I miss you a  
lot, too.

 

(252): did you find anything  
in those houses though?

 

(919): Well, I didn't exactly  
find items, but I did see  
traces of blood washed off.

 

(919): Maybe the family that  
lived here wasn't as lucky  
as we were. In getting to  
safety, I mean.

 

(252): man... that's really sad

 

(919): It was a family of three.

 

(919): Mom, dad, and a toddler.

 

(919): I think they had a...

 

(919): Um nevermind.

 

(252): huh? a what?

 

(919): Uh... a cat. Because I saw  
a... thing... container where  
they pee and stuff.

 

(252): those are called litter boxes

 

(252): luckily i'm not very fond  
of cats, so i'm not feeling that  
sorry if the cat didn't make it

 

(919): You're not? Why not?

 

(252): they always seem to be  
angry with the world all the  
time. wanting to be spoiled  
yet when you do they bit  
the shit outta you

 

(252): tried to caress one and  
it bit my hand, that little shit.

 

(919): But not all the cats  
are the same, Rhett.

 

(919): Maybe you just encountered  
one that didn't have a very  
good owner.

 

(252): i don't know man

 

(252): maybe, but i still don't  
like em very much

 

(252): you like em?

 

(919): I think I'm a cat person,  
but I don't think I'd be able  
to take care of one properly.

 

(919): I think I'd be better at  
taking care of a dog. A small one.

 

(252): we could get a small dog  
once we settle down

 

(252): baby girl and baby doggie

 

(252): they could be best friends  
and teaching kids to treat animals  
with respect at an early age  
is always a good idea.

 

(252): oh shit!

 

(252): i found crackers hell yeah

 

(919): Nice!

 

(919): I miss eating crackers.  
I would always eat them in  
third grade.

 

(252): when was the last time  
you ate them?

 

(919): Uhhh couple years ago?

 

(252): wat

 

(252): why?? there was no  
apocalypse a couple years ago

 

(252): why did you stop eating them?

 

(919): Oh, I was on a diet.

 

(919): I could eat crackers but  
since I always ate a lot, I  
decided to stop eating them  
instead of consuming just a few.

 

(919): Because I knew that if  
I started eating just a few,  
I wouldn't be able to stop.

 

(252): that's sad tho

 

(252): I will save a couple for you

 

(919): Oh, don't worry! Eat  
them all if you wish!

 

(919): I mean, if you're allowed.

 

(252): i wanna save a couple

 

(919): Pft alright then.

 

(919): Whatever you want, love.

 

(252): tell me about that diet instead

 

(252): why were you on a diet?

 

(252): did you gain a few pounds  
you didn't wish for?

 

(919): Oh, not exactly. My  
ex-husband and I thought  
about working out together  
and start doing a diet so we  
could have better bodies.

 

(919): We had decent bodies  
back then, like, they didn't  
have anything bad at all.

 

(919): But if we could improve it,  
we would try to do it.

 

(919): We did it for a couple months.

 

(919): The body you saw then?  
Result of that hard work.

 

(252): damn son

 

(252): i should try to do that  
as well

 

(252): not to mention that working  
out would do great for my back.

 

(252): it really needs to get in  
shape. and me too lol

 

(252): i'm starting to have the  
body of a very ugly 41 year old  
dad that all he does is lay on the  
couch and watch tv

 

(919): Honestly I wouldn't mind  
if you did that. You do need to  
rest and all.

 

(252): yeah but i wouldn't lay  
all day doing nothing.

 

(252): once we're able to settle  
down, we'll both be housewives.

 

(252). househusbands. whatever.

 

(919): I could even dress like  
the stereotypical one. Apron,  
cozy clothes, sandals.

 

(252): you would look so cuuuute

 

(252): i can imagine. i arrive, from work.  
maybe something engineering related

 

(252): you would be on the kitchen  
listening to music with your earbuds

 

(252): wouldn't have heard me

 

(252): would take off my shoes, leave  
them aside

 

(252): would find you there working  
on our dinner. chicken nuggets with  
french fries!

 

(252): then i would slowly wrap my  
arms around your waist, put my chin  
on your shoulder, take off your earbud  
and whisper into your ear

 

(252): honey, i'm home

 

(919): Aw... Rhett.

 

(919): I would love that. That  
feels so cozy.

 

(919): I would snuggle against  
your chest and smooch your  
cheek to welcome you

 

(252): i would love that as well!

 

(252): cause your smooches feel  
so nice. must be that bigass mouth  
of yours lol

 

(919): Hahaha. But you like  
it, right?

 

(919): You know, I've always been  
a bit self-conscious about my mouth.

 

(919): Been told a couple of times  
by people that it was really big.

 

(252): oh, sorry

 

(252): didn't mean to bring you  
any bad memories.

 

(919): Oh, don't worry! I know  
you didn't. Don't worry about it.

 

(919): It wasn't necessarily a bad  
thing or that I was ashamed, just...  
how to say it.

 

(919): Worried it could scare people?

 

(919): I have quite the fangs as well.

 

(252): neal those fangs are lovely  
and i'm very surprised you haven't  
marked me yet

 

(252): cause i told you to mark me

 

(919): Oh.

 

(919): Oh.

 

(919): You were serious about that.

 

(252): lol, half-serious

 

(252): but i'm serious about your  
fangs though

 

(252): i think they're attractive, i dunno

 

(919): Really? Even if the rest of  
my teeth aren't great?

 

(252): neal do you wash your  
teeth often?

 

(919): Well, yeah. When I can,  
but yes, often.

 

(252): then i don't care about em

 

(252): you have a great mouth

 

(252): i love kissing you and your  
smooches feel great

 

(252): not to mention the blowjob

 

(919): Oh gosh stop it hahaha

 

(919): I'm blushing so hard in the  
middle of the street and  
someone's gonna come up to  
me and ask if I'm okay.

 

(919): What will I even tell them!

 

(252): that your future husband is  
just flirting with you to keep you  
in love with him

 

(919): You're such a dork!

 

* * *

 

(252): hey

 

(252): any updates?

 

(919): Stevie told me she was  
notified the guards are still  
searching for you, but  
nothing else.

 

(919): Thought it wasn't worth  
mentioning. Sorry.

 

(252): oh, no, don't worry   
about that

 

(252): did you talk to michael yet?

 

(919): Not yet. I was gonna after  
eating my salad.

 

(252): still eating salad huh

 

(919): Yep.

 

(919): Can't risk eating meat  
and tasting human.

 

(252): fair enough

 

(252): you can't be eating  
salad all the time though. your  
body needs iron.

 

(919): Yeah well tell me where  
can I find real meat in here?

 

(919): I can't really go ask  
Josh about it.

 

(252): i know i'm just

 

(252): worried you'll start  
feeling weak

 

(919): If I do, maybe I can ask  
him to make me something  
vegetarian and... irony.

 

(919): Don't know if those  
things exist though.

 

(252): they must do

 

(252): i mean how else would  
vegetarians survive?

 

(919): Huh

 

(919): You're right.

 

(919): Guess I'll be fine then.  
But I already miss eating meat.

 

(919): Yours was so good.

 

(252): ... i hope you're talking  
about the chicken i made in the  
farm and not about my dick

 

(919): JESUS CHRIST RHETT OMG

 

(919): I'm talking about the chicken!  
Goodness gracious hahaha

 

(919): Chase is looking at me  
weird. Poor guy!

 

(252): LOL WHAT DID YOU DO

 

(919): I squealed and turned into  
a giggling mess.

 

(252): that's adorable

 

(252): i miss hearing em

 

(252): you really do have  
an adorable giggle

 

(919): Even if I sometimes sound  
like an evil mastermind?

 

(252): lol

 

(252): yeah, even then

 

(252): when you sound like  
an evil mastermind you're just  
straight up hot

 

(919): Lol

 

(919): Thank you I guess?

 

(919): Gosh Rhett you're  
complimenting me a lot today,  
hahahaha.

 

(252): cause i miss you

 

(252): and i wanna keep reminding  
you how perfect you are and how  
happy you make me, even if  
we're apart

 

(919): You're so sweet...

 

(919): Okay, I'm gonna go grab  
my salad and then I'll talk  
to Michael.

 

(252): try your best to take any  
information outta him

 

(919): I don't know how I'll  
do it, but I guess we'll see

 

(252): will cross my fingers for  
you, blue

 

(252): good luck

 

(919): Thank you. I'll need it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Tuesday


	23. Log 81

(919): Hey.

 

(252): hey!

 

(252): you caught me taking  
a leak

 

(919): Too much information.

 

(252): lol sorry

 

(252): any luck talking to michael?

 

(919): Sorta.

 

(919): But he just lied to me.

 

(252): huh

 

(252): what did he tell you

 

(919): Well. First of all.

 

(919): He told me he brought  
us here because the community  
would 'do with some more meat'.

 

(919): But he couldn't tell us  
anything because they are using  
him as a bait and if he asked  
for help he would get killed  
and eaten.

 

(919): That he's really sorry  
and that he really wanted to  
be our friend.

 

(252): ...

 

(252): why do you think he  
was lying?

 

(919): He wouldn't look at me  
in the eyes.

 

(919): I told him he was lying  
but he got very defensive.

 

(919): Told him to look at my  
face and repeat everything  
he said.

 

(919): He wasn't able to.

 

(919): He was at the verge  
of tears, Rhett.

 

(919): He looked terrified.

 

(919): Something's going on here.  
Something very bad. And Michael  
is in the middle of all this.

 

(919): Still, stubborn as heck,  
he wouldn't tell me the truth.

 

(919): So honestly? I got nothing  
at all.

 

(252): hold on

 

(252): if michael's argument  
matches john's

 

(252): and now you're saying  
michael lied to you

 

(252): ... wouldn't that mean john  
lied to us as well?

 

(919): Maybe.

 

(919): But Michael was really  
bad at lying to me. Not only  
he wouldn't look at me but it's  
like he made everything up  
as he spoke.

 

(252): who are the fucking  
cannibals then?

 

(919): Well, Rhett.

 

(919): I don't want to scare  
you, but.

 

(919): You might be in the  
same house as them.

 

(252): well fuck

 

(919): Keyword might

 

(252): well if the cypress people  
aren't cannibals why would  
john make up a story like that  
to blame them?

 

(919): I wouldn't be surprised  
if they were enemies and  
fought for resources.

 

(919): Cypress has a lot of  
good stuff and even food  
growing.

 

(252): i mean i guess but this  
house has a bunch of stuff as  
well

 

(252): unless they fought for a  
certain resource it wouldn't  
make sense to fight each  
other when they were good  
on... everything, basically.

 

(919): Mmm...

 

(919): Could be just... they  
don't like each other.

 

(919): Betrayal?

 

(252): could be

 

(252): man, this is such  
a mess

 

(252): my head hurts trying  
to figure out who are these  
dudes and who's telling the  
truth

 

(919): I mean I just told you  
Michael straight up lied to  
my face, so.

 

(919): John was definitely NOT  
telling you the truth.

 

(252): yeah but who the heck  
are the cannibals then

 

(919):

 

(919): I might have to ask  
you a favor.

 

(252): what is it?

 

(919): You said there was  
an odor coming from the  
basement, right?

 

(252): yeah, but it's locked.

 

(252): jen has the key on her. doubt  
she'll give it to me even if  
i'm asking nicely.

 

(919): You need to get that  
key somehow and get to  
the basement. See what the  
hell's in there.

 

(252): how am i gonna do that??

 

(252): you want me to sneak  
into her room at night and  
snatch the key from her?

 

(919): If you have to, yes.

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): not to make this weird  
but you look so hot being  
so bossy

 

(919): Rhett come on.

 

(252): not sorry

 

(252): but honestly i don't  
know if i can do that

 

(252): i'm a big guy, she'll  
definitely spot me

 

(919): Are you a good crawler?

 

(252): ...

 

(252): that would hurt my back

 

(919): I'd rather have your  
back broken than your  
life lost.

 

(252): i could die from a broken  
back link!!!

 

(919): I just don't want them  
to eat you alive, okay??

 

(919): I'm trying my best  
trying to figure out a way  
to save you, goddamn it.

 

(919): I might not be as good  
as you back in Fort Bragg but  
I'm least I'm trying.

 

(919): Give me a break.

 

(252): ...

 

(252): ... i'm sorry

 

(252): i'll stop being a pussy  
and listen to you

 

(252): i'll try to get the key tonight

 

(919): ... Sorry for snapping  
at you. I really am.

 

(252): lol it's fine

 

(252): i can consider it a slap  
just to make me realize this is  
for my own good

 

(919): ... I wouldn't have  
slapped you.

 

(919): I don't think I'd ever  
be able to hurt you at all.

 

(919): Not even as a joke.

 

(252): well that's sweet

 

(252): i gotta figure out where  
jen sleeps in first

 

(252): i'll take a discreet look  
around while john's out

 

(252): maybe i can catch  
jen coming out of her  
room or something

 

(919): Please. Be careful.

 

(252): oh, i'm not leaving

 

(252): i mean, i'm not gonna  
stop texting you

 

(252): i gotta look like i'm just  
minding my own business

 

(252): simply wandering  
around, aimlessly

 

(919): Oh.

 

(919): That's a good idea, Rhett.

 

(252): okay, so tell me something

 

(919): Like what?

 

(919): I'm always telling you  
something about me, why  
don't you tell me something  
about you?

 

(919): How was your childhood?

 

(252): mmm

 

(252): well, i had a brother

 

(919): Had?

 

(919): I'm... really sorry, Rhett.

 

(252): saying had because I  
don't know where the hell he  
might be

 

(252): he could be alive, he  
could be dead

 

(252): but i don't wanna talk  
about that right now

 

(252): i wanna talk about...  
how he reacted when i got  
my first 'serious' girlfriend

 

(919): Oh, wow. Hahaha.

 

(919): This is going to be  
interesting.

 

(252): it was in... junior year

 

(252): i was like 17 or 16, don't  
remember right now

 

(252): but i invited anna over  
to my house for dinner

 

(252): was supposed to be  
my parents me and her but  
cole was there

 

(919): Cole being your brother?

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): so i presented her to  
my parents yadda yadda

 

(252): then cole's like

 

(252): rhett

 

(252): i hope you're ready  
to experience true love

 

(252): i've heard anna is a  
very nice girl (i don't even know  
how, maybe she was just  
complimenting her just because)  
so i want you to treat her with  
a lot of respect

 

(252): you have to be a gentleman

 

(252): and when the time comes

 

(252): bring out the condoms

 

(919): Oh god

 

(252): mom and dad had their  
jaws dropped and i was there  
sitting completely awkward  
and cringing and

 

(252): she was a nervous  
giggling mess and she looked  
like she wanted to run very  
far away

 

(252): can't blame her though

 

(919): I thought you didn't  
want to make love  
until you married?

 

(252): and i didn't

 

(252): cole didn't have that  
mentality.

 

(252): mom and dad did, though

 

(252): cole just went rebel

 

(252): cole barely obeyed  
our family's 'laws'

 

(252): he just wanted to do  
whatever his heart wanted  
to do

 

(252): wanted to hook up? he did!  
wanted alcohol? he got one!

 

(252): he was still a very  
good brother. he never went  
overboard with anything

 

(252): probably because he was  
worried it could shock me  
or something

 

(252): we were like best friends

 

(252): but i think your siblings  
are always gonna be your first  
best friends

 

(919): I can't really relate.

 

(919): I'm an only child.

 

(252): oh man, that sounds  
very boring

 

(919): It does.

 

(919): Would just be in my  
room making up my own friends.

 

(919): Which... were my toys.

 

(252): that's even more sad

 

(252): being friends with an  
inanimate object

 

(252): you never had a best  
friend or anything?

 

(919): Not really, just casual  
friends here and there.

 

(919): Nothing really special  
besides girlfriends that  
didn't last very long.

 

(919): Til I met Max. But.

 

(919): You know how that  
story goes already.

 

(252): i do

 

(252): found jen's room

 

(919): Nice!

 

(252): it's upstairs, so i will  
need to be careful with  
my steps

 

(252): might have to take  
my shoes off for this one

 

(919): What are you gonna  
do now?

 

(252): just go back to my  
room, i guess

 

(252): still a while until nighttime

 

(252): at least til jen goes  
to sleep or something

 

(252): and then i'll have  
to wait even more to make  
sure she's deeply asleep

 

(252): it's going to be a  
very stressful night.

 

(919): I'll be here texting  
and supporting you, Rhett.

 

(252): yeah, about texting

 

(252): might have to put my  
phone on silence mode

 

(919): Oh, yeah, I figured  
you would do that. Don't worry.

 

(252): welp

 

(252): time to procrastinate

 

(919): Guess I'll entertain you  
so you don't get bored.

 

(252): woop

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Wednesday


	24. Log 82

(252): someone just arrived

 

(252): heard the front   
door opening

 

(919): Are you gonna go  
check who it is?

 

(252): don't know

 

(252): might just stay here,  
unless john wants me to   
come out

 

(252): ... hold on, i think   
they are arguing? jen and   
john are talking to him

 

(919): What makes you think  
they're arguing?

 

(252): can hear them from  
my room and they sound  
pretty upset

 

(252): gonna press my ear  
against my door and see if  
i can hear what they say...

 

(919): Okay.

 

(919): Careful.

 

(252): shit

 

(252): i can hear the tone  
but i can't hear what they're  
saying exactly

 

(252): his name is... adam?

 

(252): no, allen

 

(252): alex

 

(252): it's alex

 

(252): guard...? are they  
talking about the dead guard?

 

(919): Was that guy the one  
who killed the guard?

 

(919): Maybe it was him.

 

(919): The voices I heard  
through your phone sounded  
upset.

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): alex killed the guard but  
he didn't mean to. it was...  
an accident?

 

(252): alex is sorry

 

(919): I can go ask Michael  
if he knows someone  
called Alex.

 

(919): After all he was an  
undercover guard back at  
Cypress. He must have  
worked with Mike.

 

(252): what makes you think  
michael is gonna tell you  
if he knows?

 

(252): he lied to you, link

 

(252): and he didn't want to  
tell you about john in the  
first place

 

(919): ... I can... ask  
Stevie instead, then?

 

(919): She's the one in charge,  
after all.

 

(919): She must know her guards.

 

(252): now that's a good idea

 

(252): maybe she could give  
us a few ideas of who this  
alex guy is and maybe  
with that info you can  
find me

 

(919): I hope so. I'll ask her  
in the morning.

 

(919): She goes to sleep so early.  
Earlier than me, lol.

 

(252): well, being the one in  
charge must bring a lot  
of responsibilities

 

(919): I bet.

 

(919): Are they still arguing?

 

(252): not anymore

 

(252): think they're back to  
minding their own business

 

(252): maybe i should go out  
and present myself to alex

 

(919): Mmm

 

(252): i can offer him some  
kind of emotional support

 

(252): so he can be on  
my side

 

(919): On your side?  
What do you mean?

 

(252): i dunno, if shit goes  
down or something.

 

(919): Please. Don't jinx it again.

 

(252): not trying to!

 

(252): oh, it's dinner time

 

(252): they're offering me  
cured ham.

 

(919): Cured ham? Don't think I  
ever had that... sounds  
something from europe.

 

(252): yeah, it's iberic

 

(252): should i accept?

 

(919): Why are you asking me?

 

(252): well, ham is meat

 

(252): and we have the whole  
human meat thing and cannibals  
going on

 

(919): Um...

 

(919): Don't.

 

(919): Don't risk it.

 

(252): alrighty, i'll eat more  
cereal, then.

 

(252): will get back to you  
later, they're inviting me  
to eat with them

 

(919): Okay.

 

(919): Be careful.

 

(919): Or... have fun or something.

 

* * *

 

(252): back

 

(252): in the end i tried  
some ham

 

(252): it was just pork, lol

 

(919): Are you sure it  
was pork?

 

(252): pretty sure

 

(252): tasted kinda like regular   
ham except salty.

 

(252): or something.

 

(252): they all went to their rooms  
now. to sleep.

 

(919): I guess it's your turn  
to wait for them to fall  
asleep so you can get the  
key.

 

(252): that's right

 

(252): why don't we play a game?

 

(919): Word chain?

 

(252): any theme in mind?

 

(919): mmm

 

(919): Horror.

 

(252): alright, i got one

 

(252): scream

 

(919): murder

 

(252): rat

 

(919): tarantula

 

(252): aaaaa... aaaa

 

(252): wtf i totally blanked out

 

(252): hold on

 

(919): 5 seconds Rhett~

 

(252): AWRY

 

(252): ... would that count?

 

(919): I'll take it.

 

(919): Yip.

 

(252): psychopath

 

(919): Uhhhh

 

(919): Hallucination

 

(252): night time!

 

(919): Hey that's two words,  
not fair!

 

(252): fine, meaniebutt

 

(252): night

 

(919): Tuberculosis

 

(252): ewwww dude

 

(252): lol

 

(252): sadism

 

(919): Masochism.

 

(252): ...

 

(252): nice one

 

(252): imma let you win  
just for that one

 

(919): LOL really?

 

(919): Thanks I guess

 

(919): You know, I'm usually  
very bad at word chains,  
especially if I'm in front  
of someone.

 

(919): I guess doing it over  
text is easier

 

(252): i don't know man, I  
went blank a few times, lol

 

(252): another round,  
different theme?

 

(919): You can pick this one

 

(252): sexy

 

(919): Lol

 

(919): The theme is just 'sexy'?

 

(252): yep that's right

 

(919): Alright... I got one then

 

(919): Lingerie.

 

(252): erotic

 

(919): Chains

 

(252): you think chains are  
sexy?

 

(919): They could be, used  
the proper way ;)

 

(252): mmm damn son

 

(252): sucking

 

(919): G-Spot

 

(252): jesus link

 

 

(919): Come on

 

(252): thigh

 

(919: Handcuffs

 

(252): you kinky little...

 

(919): Am I gonna win this  
one too?

 

(252): no way

 

(252): sex

 

(919): XXX

 

(252): that's not even a word!!

 

(919): Oh come on.

 

(919): It's still sexy.

 

(252): nope, it isn't a word

 

(252): last try

 

(919): .....

 

(919): I got nothing

 

(252): woop woop yeah baby

 

(919): We need a tiebreaker

 

(252): alright, last round!

 

* * *

 

(919): You think they're asleep now?

 

(252): maybe

 

(252): it's been an hour

 

(252): unless someone has trouble  
falling asleep i bet they're deep  
asleep by now

 

(919): Go snatch that key then

 

(252): taking my shoes off...

 

(252): man, the wood is so  
squeaky. it's scary.

 

(919): Well, try not to make it  
creak much, you giant dork

 

(252): trying my best here

 

(252): going up the stairs...

 

(252): i really have the urge to  
hum right now

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): Don't.

 

(252): i'm not going to, i'm  
fighting the urge

 

(252): thank god i have my  
phone because it's dark as  
hell here

 

(919): You'll have to lower  
the lighting of it when  
you get to Jen's room.

 

(919): The light could wake  
her up.

 

(252): i know i know

 

(252): thought of everything

 

(919): Yeah?

 

(919): Where are you gonna  
start looking?

 

(252): as weird as it may  
sound, her pants

 

(252): then the drawers

 

(919): It's gonna be so weird  
looking through some  
girl's pants...

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): okay, i'm in

 

(252): she's totally k.o

 

(252): god, she snores so much

 

(919): Take that advantage

 

(919): Move when she snores

 

(252): good idea

 

(252): her pants are on the floor

 

(252): i'm gonna put my phone  
down and look in them, brb

 

(919): Okay...

 

(919): God, this is so freaking tense

 

(919): I'm not even there but  
I'm shaking so much.

 

(919): So worried about you.

 

(919): ... Does it take long to  
go look through some pants?

 

(919): ... Rhett?

 

(919): Oh god. Please be okay.

 

(919): Rhett??

 

(252): chill, leaf

 

(252): i was searching around

 

(252): got the key

 

(252): it was under her bed

 

(252): strange place to  
hide something

 

(919): Get out of there

 

(919): Get out of there, now

 

(252): i am i am, chill

 

(252): it's okay. she didn't wake up

 

(252): she still snoring

 

(252): alright, i'm out. gonna go  
down the stairs very carefully now

 

(919): Jesus Christ

 

(919): I don't even know why  
I'm holding my breath.

 

(252): you need to try to calm  
down or you're gonna have a  
panic attack

 

(252): breathe

 

(252): take deep breaths

 

(252): count to 10

 

(252): deep breaths, link

 

(919): I'm doing it.

 

(919): I'm okay.

 

(919): I'll be fine.

 

(252): okay, i'm at the door of  
the basement. opening it now.

 

(252): key fits right in

 

(919): What did you expect?

 

(252): i dunno. could have  
taken the wrong key or  
something

 

(252): i closed the door behind  
me just in case. if anyone wakes  
up no one will suspect a thing

 

(919): What if they check your  
room and see you're not there?

 

(252): i put a bunch of sheets  
under the ones my bed has to  
resemble a human body

 

(252): they'll think it's me  
and i'm deeeeply asleep

 

(919): ... you really thought  
of everything, huh

 

(252): yup, that's right

 

(252): oh hey a lightswitch

 

(252): cool, because i can't  
see shit

 

(252): ...

 

(252): i heard someone

 

(919): Oh crap

 

(919): Rhett, get outta there.

 

(919): Rhett please get the fuck  
out of there.

 

(252): no

 

(252): someone here

 

(252): link, someone's here

 

(252): ...

 

(919): What?? Who??

 

(919): Like someone from the house?

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(919): Is it someone that was  
locked up?

 

(919): Hello?

 

(919): Rhett

 

(919): Oh fuck. No no no

 

(919): Rhett, please.

 

(919): Rhett, answer me.

 

(919): Please.

 

(919): Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. This  
is all my fault.

 

(919): I made you do this. Oh god.

 

(919): Rhett... please tell  
me something.

 

(919): Anything.

 

(919): Oh god. I'm a fucking idiot.

 

(919): I shouldn't have made you  
do this. It was a bad idea since  
the beginning.

 

(919): Rhett...

 

(252): i'm here

 

(919): OH GOD RHETT

 

(919): Are you okay? Please tell me  
you're okay.

 

(919): Who was that?

 

(252): link... it's

 

(252): ... it's cassie

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: _heh_


	25. Log 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no more written chapters after this one so I can't keep posting. I feel terribly sick and I don't have the energy to write, so I will take a small break. Don't be alarmed! Not dropping the story, just taking care of myself. I'll miss you guys! Be good!

(919): What

 

(919): Hold on

 

(919): Cassie? Your ex-girlfriend?

 

(919): Are you serious?

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(919): Rhett

 

(919): Rhett are you there?

 

(252): i'll talk to you later, sorry

 

(919): Wait, hold on!

 

(919): Rhett, wait!

 

* * *

 

(919): Rhett, it's been a whole  
hour. Are you okay?

 

(919): Was it really her?

 

(919): Hello? Are you there?

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(252): sorry

 

(252): i'm here... sorta.

 

(919): Hey

 

(919): Are you okay?

 

(252): i'm okay.

 

(252): back in my room

 

(919): Where's Cassie?

 

(252): i... had to leave her  
in the basement

 

(252): fuck, link

 

(252): it was really her. she  
was so messed up.

 

(252): her fucking leg and  
arm were missing.

 

(252): ... oh... oh god

 

(252): the cured ham

 

(252). teh fuk cking crued h am

 

(252): oh my fucking god

 

(919): Rhett, please, calm down.

 

(252): i ned to fcking puke

 

(919): Yes, get it out of  
your system.

 

(919): God.

 

(919): I'm so sorry, Rhett. I'm  
sorry you had to see such  
a thing.

 

(919): Despite missing her  
limbs, was she okay? Did  
you talk to her?

 

(252): i bet those bastards  
knew who i was

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): that fucking brat, michael

 

(252): that little shit told them,  
i bet

 

(252): i'm going to strangle that  
son of a bitch

 

(919): Rhett, I know you're  
angry, but I need you to  
calm down.

 

(252): i really can't, link

 

(252): i'm fuming

 

(252): i ate her own flesh

 

(252): and then i puked it out

 

(252): i feel so sick

 

(252): my head hurts

 

(252): my stomach hurts

 

(252): fuck, link

 

(252): everything is hurting

 

(919): Rhett, answer the call

 

(252): are you crazy

 

(252): they could hear me

 

(252). those bastards could  
hear me and then i would be  
the next one on the menu

 

(252): i can't stop crying

 

(252): cassie was there for  
god knows how long

 

(252): probably calling for  
help

 

(252): but nobody came.

 

(252): it was all planned,  
i bet it was

 

(252): oh god

 

(252): stop calling me

 

(919): Rhett, I'm not asking you  
to talk to me. I just want to talk  
to you. Maybe the sound of my  
voice will calm you down.

 

* * *

 

(919): Rhett. I love you.

 

(252): i love you too

 

(252): thank you so much but...  
i'm sorry i made you cry as well

 

(919): It's fine. Just... hearing  
your crying voice... it broke  
my heart.

 

(919): I wish you were here  
so I could have you in my  
arms and comfort  
you properly.

 

(252): i'll be there eventually

 

(252): but i need to get cassie  
out of here first.

 

(252): i don't know how, but  
i'll think of something

 

(252): i'm not letting her be  
eaten by those bitches

 

(919): But you could get  
yourself killed...

 

(919): Rhett, it's dangerous doing  
something like that all alone.

 

(919): You should wait for us  
to come help.

 

(252): it might be too late by then

 

(252): i'm sorry, link

 

(252): i just

 

(252): i'm so happy to know  
she's alive. i'm so happy.

 

(252): they patched her up and  
disinfected the wounds so she  
wouldn't die. she looked so fine.

 

(252): yet at the same time she  
looked so bad. i don't want to know  
what the hell they've been feeding  
to her.

 

(919): I think you should get  
some rest. With a bit of luck  
tomorrow the guards will  
come back and then...  
John will send whoever  
to come get me.

 

(919): I... I think I have an idea.

 

(919): I will talk to Stevie about  
it in the morning.

 

(252): what idea?

 

(919): I'll give you the details  
in the morning, after I talk  
to her.

 

(919): But I might talk to  
Michael first, before  
doing so.

 

(252): why would you talk to  
him? he's a fucking traitor

 

(252): he betrayed us to  
save his ass.

 

(919): He might be in his  
twenty's but he's still a child.

 

(919): Probably John and Co.  
manipulated him into doing  
whatever they asked and  
threatened to kill him if  
he didn't.

 

(919): I just need to try my  
hardest and be very stubborn  
so I can change his mind  
and make him help us.

 

(252): i don't want his help.

 

(252): he can die, for all i care

 

(919): Rhett, stop it.

 

(919): He didn't know what he  
was doing.

 

(252): that's not an excuse.

 

(252): i know you still consider  
him a friend but stop defending  
him when he literally sold me out.

 

(252): do you really care about  
him more than me?

 

(919): I never said that.

 

(252): you don't need to

 

(252): trust me, you don't

 

(252): what is it, huh? is it  
because he's young?  
attractive? cute? the fuck  
is it, link?

 

(919): What?? What are you  
even talking about?

 

(919): Rhett, he's just a friend.  
There's nothing going on.

 

(919): Please, get some rest.  
You're obviously not  
thinking straight.

 

(252): you've been defending  
him since day one. you don't even  
care i'm here, about to be these  
fuckers' next feast.

 

(252): 'mike this, mike that'

 

(252): you say nothing's going  
on but how true is that, link?

 

(252): spit it out already

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): There is nothing to spit.  
There's literally nothing to admit.

 

(919): Please. Listen to me.

 

(919): I know you're angry, and you  
feel helpless and powerless but  
it's not fair that you take your  
anger out on me.

 

(919): I don't deserve this.

 

(919): Get some rest. Go to sleep.

 

(919): We'll talk in the morning, yeah?

 

(252): sure, yeah

 

(252): after you're done fucking  
with him, no?

 

(919): ...

 

(919): Goodnight, Rhett.

 

(252): bye

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: TBA


	26. Log 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YH99NM is back, guys! I'm really sorry to have you kept waiting considering last chapter's cliffhanger lmao but- thanks also? For being so patient! And for the kind words too. You guys are awesome 💖

(252): good morning

 

(919): Oh

 

(919): Good morning.

 

(919): You're up late this time.

 

(252): yeah i know

 

(252): i couldn't... exactly sleep  
last night.

 

(252): well... not after thinking  
how much of an idiot i am for  
treating you like that

 

(252): hated myself for a little bit

 

(252): then i managed to fall  
asleep around 5 am

 

(919): You hurt me again,  
you know that?

 

(919): You hurt me a lot.

 

(252): i'm well aware of that

 

(252): you didn't deserve any of that

 

(919): I don't think I need to remind  
you that I've had enough with my  
ex-husband.

 

(919): I shouldn't remind you.

 

(252): i know

 

(252): i have no excuse except that  
i was just very frustrated and  
angry and

 

(919): You can still be frustrated and  
angry and deal with it a different way  
other than accusing your fiancé of  
screwing around with other people.

 

(919): When you perfectly know that's  
not true at all.

 

(919): Right?

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): i know, link

 

(252): i

 

(252): this is a lot, you know?

 

(919): It's a lot for me, too, Rhett.

 

(919): I've been kidnapped. Beat up.  
Almost sold out for drugs.

 

(919): I know the frustration you're  
experiencing because I experienced  
it, too.

 

 

 

(252): yet i still threw my frustration  
at you like if you were some kind of  
punching bag

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): i'm so goddamn awful, blue

 

(252): i don't deserve you

 

(252): i'm an idiot and then i

 

(252): fuck

 

(919): You need to tell me how  
you feel, Rhett.

 

(252): what do you mean

 

(919): Why do you feel the need  
to treat my only friend like that?

 

(919): He's just a kid that doesn't  
know what he got himself into.

 

(919): He wanted to survive just like  
any of us and trusted the  
wrong people.

 

(919): Rhett. I've seen the terror  
in his eyes.

 

(919): He really didn't want any  
of this to happen and I'm sure  
he'll do whatever to have  
your forgiveness.

 

(252): how are you so sure?

 

(919): Rhett... not again.

 

(252): just genuinely curious now

 

(252): you seem very sure so

 

(252): i just want to know, is all

 

(919): I just talked to him.

 

(252): really?

 

(919): Yeah.

 

(919): And he spat it all out.

 

(919): He's terrified, Rhett. And I  
want to protect him.

 

(919): That's why I'll come get  
you so I can sort things out  
with John.

 

(919): If he doesn't cooperate,  
I'll just blow his knees out.

 

(919): Feed him to the hunters,  
like I already did before.

 

(252): ...

 

(252): listen to yourself...

 

(252): the one who was so  
traumatized after blowing  
someone's head off

 

(252): talking how he's going to  
murder someone

 

(252): are you okay?

 

(252): since you slaughtered those  
dudes back at that place you've  
ended up talking about murder when  
it came to dealing with things

 

(919): What about you?

 

(919): You wanted to kill Michael  
for selling you out.

 

(252): link i wasn't serious at all

 

(252): i was angry and frustrated

 

(252): most damage i could've  
done to him was beat the shit  
outta him but he's just a stupid  
kid who needs a good slap  
on the face

 

(252): i wouldn't kill him

 

(252): but don't avoid the question link

 

(252): are you alright?

 

(919): Just stressed out, is all.

 

(252): when you're stressed you  
think about killing people?

 

(919): Perhaps it has come to  
that, I suppose.

 

(919): And by the way, Michael  
wants to come with me.

 

(252): why would he?

 

(919): He wanted to talk to you  
face to face. Probably to apologize  
to you personally.

 

(919): But if things go down, he said  
he would help us as well.

 

(252): he's just going to blow up  
our cover.

 

(252): if he comes john's probably  
gonna discover that we're trying to  
run away from them

 

(252): he has guns, link

 

(919): So do we.

 

(919): We have ammo, pistols,  
shotguns, blades.

 

(919): We aren't leaving unarmed.

 

(919): We're gonna go there, we're  
gonna talk to John, and we'll take  
you and Cassie out of there.

 

(252): you make it sound simple

 

(919): It will be simple if John  
knows his place.

 

(919): It'll also be simple if I just  
kill him.

 

(252): okay, stop it

 

(252): i know you're stressed out  
and all but these murderous  
plans you have, drop em

 

(252): i'm sure there's another way  
other than... that one.

 

(252): plus, i feel rather uncomfortable  
that my future husband is talking about  
murdering someone

 

(252): it isn't right.

 

(252): you should only kill if you  
really have to. if your life is in  
terrible danger.

 

(919): It's kill or be killed,  
but whatever you say,  
I guess.

 

(919): I'll go talk to Stevie and  
see if she has any plans at all.

 

(919): We could use her help.

 

(252): yes we could

 

(252): see? there are other  
alternatives rather than straight  
up murder, blue

 

(919): We'll see.

 

* * *

 

(919): Hey, been a while since  
you've told me a joke.

 

(919): Why don't you tell me  
one now?

 

(252): huh? oh sorry

 

(252): mmm

 

(252): got one that's perfect  
for you

 

(919): Hit me

 

(252): what lies at the bottom of  
the sea and twitches?

 

(919): Scary.

 

(919): I don't know, what?

 

(252): a nervous wreck

 

(919): Pft hahaha.

 

(919): Why did you say it was  
perfect for me?

 

(252): well, you were a nervous  
wreck when we first met

 

(252): you lied about the helicopter  
and all cause you were scared of  
meeting me

 

(919): Wow.

 

(919): Yeah, I was. How could  
I forget about that?

 

(252): got another one

 

(252): what do you call a cheese  
that's not yours

 

(919): A food one! Mm, food.

 

(919): Cheesenot? Not

 

(919): Cheese

 

(919): Um

 

(919): What is it lol

 

(252): nacho cheese

 

(919): What

 

(919): I don't think I get this one

 

(252): lol say it out loud

 

(919): Oh my gosh hahaha.

 

(919): That's a phrase I could use.  
If you steal my cheese

 

(252): last one because i'm quite  
blank today

 

(252): 'you know you're texting  
too much when you say  
lol instead of laughing'

 

(919): Hey!! No need to call me  
out like that! Hahahaha.

 

(919): You've done it as well!

 

(252): :P

 

(252): did you say lol?

 

(919): Mmmm I did.

 

(919): But I also laughed!

 

(919): I did both things.

 

(252): heh

 

(252): talked to stevie yet?

 

(919): I'm having breakfast.

 

(919): Decided to try some ham today.

 

(252): not scared it might be  
human ham?

 

(919): No way. Michael said we're  
free from cannibals here.

 

(919): Free and save from them.

 

(919): So I really did end up missing  
Josh's special baked chicken. Dang it.

 

(252): it's fine, i'm sure he'll  
cook some more.

 

(919): Remember the farm we  
stayed at? He gets the chickens  
from there.

 

(252): BOCK BOCK BOCK

 

(252): really?

 

(919): Yeah!

 

(919): Since they don't have exactly  
a proper place to raise chickens,  
they're using that one quite  
often to get their supplies.

 

(252): that's awesome but isn't it  
quite far from cypress?

 

(919): It is, that's why they  
leave them with a bunch of  
food and water and they bring  
a few with them to spend  
a few weeks.

 

(252): these people think of everything,  
don't they

 

(252): man

 

(252): can't wait to be there

 

(252): i would do anything for  
some baked chicken right now

 

(252): i'm sick of eating cereal  
and crackers

 

(252): but cassie must've had  
it worse...

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): the more i think about it  
the angrier i get

 

(252): these bitches cut her up

 

(919): We'll help her, Rhett. Together.

 

(919): And I can be her friend.

 

(252): really?

 

(252): wouldn't that be awkward?  
she was my ex. you're my  
future husband.

 

(252): god it's going to be even  
more awkward she finding out  
i'm gay

 

(919): I mean I think sooner or  
later she'll have to know.

 

(919): I think the sooner the better.

 

(919): I'm not good with awkward  
situations and you know that.

 

(919): Besides, in the future, that  
will only be a funny memory to  
laugh at.

 

(919): We need more of those.

 

(252): i guess you're right.

 

(252): she'll need prosthetics, once  
this all ends.

 

(252): i wonder who could help her...

 

(919): We'll cross the bridge when  
it comes to that, Rhett.

 

(919): For now, it's just waiting.

 

(919): Hold on.

 

(252): okay

 

(919): It was Stevie.

 

(919): The guards came back  
with nothing.

 

(919): I'm going to talk to her  
and try and make some good  
plans to save you guys, alright?

 

(252): i can't wait to see you

 

(919): Me neither, love.

 

(919): I miss you so much.

 

(252): i miss you too. and i love  
you too.

 

(252): i'm really sorry again for  
being a complete jerk last night.

 

(919): It's okay, Rhett.

 

(919): Just... maybe try to control  
yourself and not throw your anger  
at me?

 

(919): Maybe?

 

(919): My brain can't exactly handle  
you getting angry at me and accusing  
me of stuff and... you know.

 

(252): i'm really sorry link

 

(252): i'm not going to excuse myself  
so i'm really sorry

 

(252): i'll try to be better next time.

 

(252): but i hope there's no  
next time.

 

(252): i shouldn't hurt you and  
treat you like that. fuck.

 

(252): i'm so sorry, link

 

(919): Hey. It's alright. I know you are.

 

(919): And I forgive you.

 

(919): We'll talk later today, okay?

 

(919): Might take a while but if  
you're bored don't hesitate  
to spam me with messages.

 

(252): okay

 

(252): okay, yeah, i'll do that

 

(252): maybe that'll keep me  
distracted for a while.

 

(252): Okay, good.

 

(252): good luck, babe

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Tuesday


	27. Log 85

 

(252): don't think i told you  
what i talked with her about

 

(252): you know, when I saw her

 

(252): she was really happy to  
see me, first of all

 

(252): she started crying and she  
hugged me so tightly. i did the same.

 

(252): crying and hugging her, lol

 

(252): you know, i know i told you  
i didn't think what her status might  
be, but i had a feeling she'd  
be dead

 

(252): and honestly? i'm kinda glad  
she wasn't. brought me  
more happiness.

 

(252): she asked how i was doing  
and stuff. she missed me a lot.

 

(252): despite me being and  
ruining our relationship

 

(252): she was still very happy  
to see me there

 

(252): talked to her about you.  
didn't tell her i loved you and  
i was already engaged or  
anything, though

 

(252): hence me saying how  
awkward it's gonna be when  
i tell her i'm gay

 

(252): told her how nice you are.  
attentive, sweet and caring.

 

(252): that you became my best  
friend in no time.

 

(252): i didn't tell her that you have  
her phone so she's gonna be  
a bit weirded out you have it

 

(252): unless she doesn't recognize it

 

(252): but i know she will

 

(252): so far she's excited to meet you.  
says you sound like a good guy.

 

(252): she... um

 

(252): she tried to kiss me too??  
for some reason

 

(252): but she moved back when  
she realized what she was doing.  
maybe she forgot the circumstances  
we were in. and our  
current relationship.

 

(252): it was quite awkward honestly?  
but i don't think i can blame her.

 

(252): maybe she can hook up  
with michael

 

(252): you know, i hope she does.

 

(252): i think they'd be cute together.

 

(252): she's into cute guys too. maybe  
she'll be attracted to him.

 

(252): don't know what's michael's  
preference though.

 

(252): why am i talking about hooking  
my ex-girlfriend with the guy that I  
thought was stealing my man

 

(252): guess i'm just bored.

 

(252): talked to alex today, too

 

(252): he's a chill guy. snorts at  
euphemisms and double-meanings.

 

(252): funny guy.

 

(252): chilled with him in the living  
room and i shared some stuff

 

(252): considering you're coming  
here, i thought it wouldn't make  
sense to hide who you were

 

(252): he said you were so hot?  
which. bothered me a lot. but  
i know how you get when i get  
jealous so i tried my best to keep  
calm and simply told him you  
weren't available.

 

(252): didn't seem too  
disappointed, though.

 

(252): asked him if he was gay  
and just shrugged

 

(252): funny weird guy

 

(252): i guess he's an alright  
dude. as long as he doesn't  
try anything on you.

 

(252): man i'm bored

 

(252): john and jen are out

 

(252): just here alone with alex

 

(252): i'm in my room though. he's  
probably minding his own  
business too.

 

(252): how long is a while?

 

(252): guess i could always jack off.

 

(252): could stare at the beautiful  
pick you sent me during our first  
sexting

 

(252): or i could just remember our  
real sex.

 

(252): but jacking off doesn't take  
too long...

 

(252): ayyy liiiink

 

(252): i miss you

 

(252): i'm so bored, i have literally  
nothing to do

 

(252): just sprawled on my bed  
spamming your phone

 

(252): merle, save me

 

(252): your music will do for now

 

(919): Lol I'm here you dork.

 

(919): Another dude finds me hot?  
Huh. Well okay then.

 

(252): hi linkkkkk missed ya

 

(919): Missed you too.

 

(919): Don't worry about Alex. If  
he tries anything I won't let him.

 

(919): I'm yours after all.

 

(919): You made that very clear, lol.

 

(252): heck yeah i did

 

(919): Okay so, here's the plan.

 

(919): Once I contact John and he  
sends out someone (probably that  
Alex guy) to get me, Stevie and Josh   
are gonna follow us in the dark, VERY  
well armed

 

(252): oooo stevie! woop!  
stevie kicking ass with josh!

 

(919): Yup. Pretty awesome.

 

(919): Once we get there, if everything  
goes downhell, they will just come  
out to come save our asses.

 

(919): So in the end, we're pretty  
much very well protected, whatever  
the outcome is.

 

(252): me and cassie are going to  
live! i'm so happy

 

(919): Of course you are.

 

(919): I will contact John tonight and  
tell him we're ready to leave.

 

(919): Alex won't even stand  
a chance if he decides to  
fuck us over.

 

(252): honestly i doubt it considering  
how he looked at you

 

(252): his eyes told me stuff i didn't  
want to imagine, honestly

 

(919): Wow

 

(919): Um I hope you didn't show  
him that... certain selfie.

 

(252): god, no, of course not

 

(252): that's hidden in a different  
folder. so he didn't see

 

(252): i just showed him the  
ones we're together in. not  
individual ones

 

(919): And he still had the balls  
to say how hot I am?

 

(252): yup

 

(919): Well then. He's brave, I guess?

 

(919): Did you get along with him?  
Think he will help us?

 

(252): i don't know, honestly

 

(252): i mean, i did get along  
with him

 

(252): but he was so transparent

 

(252): would say he doesn't give  
cannibal vibes but

 

(252): he might just be a really  
good actor?

 

(919): What if you asked  
Cassie tonight?

 

(252): don't think i can risk  
getting in the basement again

 

(252): as much as i would like to  
see her again

 

(252): you didn't say anything about  
her trying to kiss me

 

(919): I mean, what can I say?

 

(919): I kinda get the situation.  
So I'm not angry or anything.

 

(919): Unlike someone else.

 

(252): oh come on link

 

(252): no need to rub it on my face

 

(252): i already said i'm very sorry,  
can't do much else other than that

 

(919): I know. Just reminding you.

 

(919): Either way.

 

(919): I'm excited to meet her as well.

 

(919): I would love to have her as  
my friend too.

 

(252): yeah, you need more of  
those, lol.

 

(252): you think her and michael  
would do a cute couple?

 

(919): I don't know. Maybe?

 

(919): Don't know how old  
is Cassie. She might be  
too old for him.

 

(252): she's like 5 or 6 years younger   
than me

 

(919): Oof. Michael's in his 20's.

 

(252): age gap

 

(919): I mean, who knows. Maybe  
they still click.

 

(919): They're both adults after all.

 

(919): Maybe Michael's into older girls.

 

(252): maybe

 

(252): why are we talking about this

 

(919): Don't look at me, you asked.

 

(252): touche

 

(252): so what now? waiting until  
tonight when everyone's gone  
to sleep?

 

(919): That's right.

 

(252): well

 

(252): totally blank right now

 

(252): i have no jokes or anything  
to say

 

(919): It's alright, though.

 

(919): I was actually thinking  
about... um

 

(919): Do you have internet in there?

 

(252): yeah i do

 

(252): why?

 

(919): Do you have videochat?

 

(252): you wanna videocall?

 

(919): If possible.

 

(919): I wouldn't talk about our  
plan, if you're worried about that.

 

(252): i'm up for it babe

 

(252): really wanna see your face

 

(252): i miss you so much

 

(919): Me too Rhett. So much.

 

(252): ... something tells me the  
videocall is going to end up being  
very sexual

 

(919): Who said you could read  
my mind??

 

(919): Get out.

 

(252): NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Wednesday


	28. Log 86

(252): yo

 

(919): Welcome back.

 

(919): How was the shower?

 

(252): pretty good

 

(252): still feeling somewhat tired, tho

 

(252): didn't know you could get so  
intense without getting drunk

 

(252): via call

 

(252): damn it link

 

(919): Sorry not sorry

 

(919): Got a little carried away.

 

(252): just a little?? lol

 

(252): how was yours?

 

(919): Oh, it was fine. Bumped onto Kevin.

 

(252): who's kevin

 

(919): Another guy that lives here.  
Helps Stevie and stuff.

 

(919): Nice guy but I haven't talked  
to him much to know how he is.

 

(252): there's a lotta people there, huh

 

(919): There's a small family here, yeah.

 

(252): he didn't question why you would  
take a shower so late?

 

(919): Mmm no? There are people who  
shower at night. Him being one of them.

 

(919): Didn't question anything.

 

(252): oh, good then.

 

(919): He did look a bit worried, though.  
My face was really red.

 

(252): lol

 

(252): you gonna text john now?

 

(919): Yup.

 

(919): Tomorrow's going to be an  
intense day. If I were you, I wouldn't  
let my guard down.

 

(252): don't worry, i won't

 

(919): Okay, then I'll text him and go  
to bed. Will tell you in the morning  
what he said, okay?

 

(252): sure, blue

 

(252): can't wait to see you again

 

(252): you can't imagine how much  
i miss your presence. your stare.  
your everything.

 

(919): Mmm. Me too, Rhett.

 

(919): Goodnight, my love.

 

(252): good night babe.

 

* * *

 

(919): Good morning.

 

(919): Huh. No reply. You must be  
still sleeping.

 

(919): Well, John told me he would  
send out that guy, Alex, to get me.

 

(919): He said it will take him a few  
hours to get here, so the place  
mustn't be that far from here.

 

(919): He would get here and  
text me when it's time to go.

 

(919): Honestly I don't know how to  
feel about the fact that I'm escorted  
by that guy? Considering he said  
I was hot.

 

(919): It'll be an awkward trip, but.  
I'm ready to punch him in the  
face if he dares to touch me.

 

(919): God. I'm really anxious.

 

(919): I need to eat breakfast. Can't  
stop shaking.

 

(252): woah

 

(252): morning to you too, sunshine

 

(252): just woke up too, had to take  
a piss real bad tho

 

(252): went to bed without going and  
i had an incredible urge

 

(252): felt so good to let it gooooo let  
it gooooo

 

(919): Gross.

 

(919): Blocked.

 

(252): HAHAHAHA

 

(252): how was your sleep?

 

(919): Uh, decent I suppose?

 

(919): When I'm nervous I have a  
lot of trouble falling asleep. And  
when I do I wake up every now  
and then.

 

(919): I'm a little tired, honestly. I  
might nap at some point.

 

(252): oh yeah, better get that  
energy back, babe

 

(252): can't have you weak and  
tired in a moment like that

 

(919): I know, I know.

 

(919): How was yours?

 

(252): eh, it was alright. slept through  
the whole night.

 

(252): i think i dreamed of something  
but i don't remember right now.

 

(919): Yeah?

 

(919): Well if you remember, tell me.  
I'm always so curious about  
people's dreams.

 

(252): lol

 

(252): any reason?

 

(919): Just simple curiosity.

 

(252): well if it's just curiosity, then  
yeah, i like knowing about them too

 

(252): i should get something to  
eat too. ugh.

 

(252): starting to hate eating cereal  
just because i'm here surrounded  
by these lying bastards

 

(919): Nooo, don't hate it.

 

(919): You still gotta try my most  
favorite one. Frosted Mini-Wheats.

 

(252): i think if i really hated cereal i  
would still try yours. cause you like em.

 

(919): That's sweet of you.

 

(252): only sweet to the one i love  
the most ;)

 

(919): And romantic! Hahaha.

 

(252): can't wait to take you out on  
a romantic dinner, honestly

 

(252): uhh don't know where we  
could go. everything's dead

 

(252): unless you don't mind having  
a date at cypress. and josh cooks  
for us.

 

(919): Of course not, Rhett. It's the  
detail that counts, and the thought  
of it.

 

(919): I will enjoy anything you invite  
me to. Cause I know you do it with  
good intention.

 

(252): i wanna treat you like a proper  
boyfriend/future husband and just spoil  
the heck outta you

 

(252): you deserve the world babe

 

(919): You're my world, Rhett. And I  
already have you. Couldn't ask for  
anything better.

 

(252): you're gonna make me cry  
and i'm not even that emotional

 

(252): i swear to god

 

(919): Hahahaha.

 

(919): Well if anyone finds out you  
can just tell them your future husband  
is flirting with you.

 

(252): that feels like a dejavu

 

(252): wow, i just had a dejavu

 

(919): No, lol. I stole your line.

 

(919): You said it the other  
day, remember?

 

(252): oh shit you right

 

(252): hey! that line is copyrighted

 

(252): tsk tsk tsk

 

(252): what are you saying in your  
defense, mister?

 

(919): Love you.

 

(252): ughhhhhhhh i love you too

 

(919): We woke up pretty cheesy, huh, lol.

 

(252): guess that happens after a  
session of hot steamy call sex

 

(919): You know, doing that call like  
that reminded me of the voicemail  
you sent.

 

(919): I still have it.

 

(252): really?

 

(252): you keep it for material now  
or what?

 

(919): Lol

 

(919): I mean, I guess? But it's  
not the main reason.

 

(919): It's the first time I heard your voice.

 

(919): The thing that started it all, I suppose.

 

(252): my voicemail made you start  
to have feelings towards me?

 

(919): Mmm. Not exactly. I think I  
started to have them before you  
sent it.

 

(919): However, it did increase them.

 

(919): And after that uh... well...  
I guess I abused it?? A lot??

 

(252): hmm, sexy

 

(252): can imagine you in your  
sleeping bag, pants down, phone  
next to your ear

 

(252): just jacking off into the moonlight

 

(919): Oh come on Rhett.

 

(919): It's like 11 am. Don't start with  
that stuff, lol.

 

(252): sorry not sorry

 

(919): Changing the topic before you  
go too far.

 

(919): What are your plans for the day?

 

(252): i dunno man, probably just  
procrastinate a lot.

 

(252): oh hey it's raining

 

(919): Oh.

 

(252): nope it stopped

 

(252): kay then, that was weird

 

(919): Hahaha.

 

(252): no but i got nothing else to  
do besides waiting in my room.

 

(252): don't feel like socializing or  
going out.

 

(252): not that john would let me anyway.

 

(252): so yeah, just... staying in my room.

 

(252): might ask jen if she has any books  
i could read in the meantime.

 

(252): what about you?

 

(919): Uhh, I might actually practice my aim?

 

(919): Stevie gave me a pistol so I'm  
just gonna try and use it.

 

(252): isn't that going to attract  
hunters though?

 

(919): Oh, no. Guns here have  
custom muffles. I'll be fine.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): that's cool then!

 

(252): send me pics when you're  
done, i wanna see how bad your  
aim is lol

 

(919): You're such a meaniebutt

 

(252): hey, that insult is copyrighted too

 

(252): gonna have to punish you in  
the end, mister

 

(919): Oh, please do.

 

(252): heh

 

* * *

 

(252): hey, i know you're busy right  
now but i just remembered what  
i dreamed about last night

 

(252): you told me you were curious  
so here i go, lol

 

(252): i was just laying here in this room

 

(252): i was all alone. everything was so  
dark and quiet

 

(252): but my door was somewhat open?

 

(252): and there was a dark figure  
creeping outside, just staring at me

 

(252): i felt terrified. i couldn't move

 

(252): i think i was experiencing  
sleep paralysis or some shit

 

(252): i know that state can cause  
you hallucinations because i  
experienced it before

 

(252): still, it was so scary

 

(252): everything faded to black then

 

(252): guess i fell back asleep

 

(252): anyway that's it lol

 

* * *

 

(919): Oh lord. That sounds terrifying.

 

(919): I don't think I ever experienced  
sleep paralysis. I hope I don't.

 

(919): Experiencing such thing knowing  
the circumstances we're in must  
be horrible.

 

(252): felt awful during that moment  
but i'm fine now

 

(252): you're right though. bad moment  
to go through that for sure

 

(252): how was the practice?

 

(919): Don't wanna comment on it.

 

(252): HAH

 

(252): you missed a bunch, babe?

 

(919): No need to call me out.

 

(252): better keep practicing, though.  
bad aim can get you in trouble.

 

(919): What about you? How's your aim?

 

(252): dunno

 

(252): never used a gun but i think  
i would do terrible

 

(252): aiming with just one eye? terrible

 

(252): i mean i have two but i can't see  
shit from the wounded one

 

(252): i close my good eye and everything's  
so blurry

 

(919): I'm very sorry.

 

(919): Didn't mean to bring bad memories.

 

(252): eh, it was my fault though

 

(252): so you don't need to be sorry  
at all. i should be, lol

 

(252): however it was hurting today so  
alex helped me treat it

 

(919): That's nice of him.

 

(252): yup

 

(252): then we just went back to mind  
our own business.

 

(919): What did you do?

 

(252): just read

 

(252): i found a book of poems called  
"leaves of [g](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988200/chapters/42491951)rass" by walt whitman

 

(252): mainly grabbed it cause i thought  
it would inspire me to be more romantic  
with you but it's actually very nice? every  
poem is so nice

 

(919): Oh, wow. Never imagined you  
reading poetry.

 

(252): me neither, lol

 

(252): but this is very nice, loving  
it so far

 

(252): i think i will hide it somewhere  
and take it with me once we leave this  
hell hole

 

(252): these bastards don't need  
poetry anyway

 

(919): Hahahaha

 

(919): Sounds good to me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Thursday


	29. Log 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 1000 hits <333 love u guys

(919): I'm so nervous

 

(252): yeah? you gonna head  
out now?

 

(919): Alex said he's close by,  
so me and Michael are preparing  
ourselves now.

 

(252): cool

 

(252): be careful

 

(919): Yeah, I will. I think I'll be fine,  
with Stevie and Josh covering  
our back.

 

(919): Still, won't let my guard down.

 

(252): good.

 

(252): maybe i should prepare myself  
as well

 

(252): not that i have much equipment

 

(252): still have that butcher knife

 

(252): can't believe no one noticed  
it's missing

 

(252): i won't jinx it

 

(919): Yeah, don't, lol.

 

(919): Is it okay to talk to you  
while I get there?

 

(252): wouldn't you have your guard  
down if you talked to me, though?

 

(919): ... I guess you're right.

 

(919): But I have Michael, Stevie and  
Josh with me.

 

(919): I could check on you from  
time to time. Would that be fine?

 

(252): you can't put your phone  
down for a couple hours can you

 

(919): Not when I'm anxious like this.

 

(252): alright, i guess from time to  
time it's okay, but not all the trip

 

(252): i don't want you getting ambushed  
because you were distracted with  
your phone

 

(919): I know, I know.

 

(252): show me what you're bringing?

 

(919): [image file 18-0285.jpg]

 

(252): are those handcuffs i see?

 

(919): Yeah

 

(919): Handcuffs, pistol, ammo, and  
small first aid kit.

 

(252): cool but why do you  
need handcuffs

 

(919): Just in case someone wants  
to get away.

 

(919): Michael wanted me to leave  
people's knees alone

 

(252): you still at it

 

(919): Not on purpose! It's like...  
it just comes out, alright?

 

(919): I don't plan on it 24/7.

 

(252): you better not

 

(919): It's just... don't judge me, but

 

(919): Doing bad things to bad people  
makes me feel... good.

 

(919): Like I'm doing justice.

 

(252): you just get to their same  
level, link

 

(252): even if it makes you  
feel good

 

(252): there are better ways to  
deal with bad people

 

(252): we talked about this

 

(919): I know... I know.

 

(919): I won't kill anybody unless  
our life is in terrible danger.

 

(252): good.

 

(919): Okay, Alex's here.

 

(252): keep me updated about this  
guy, yeah?

 

(919): Don't worry, I will.

 

(919): I'm concerned about him  
as well.

 

(919): Okay, he definitely has the look  
you accused Michael about.

 

(252): the 'i so wanna fuck you right  
now' kind of look?

 

(919): Yup

 

(252): smiling a lot at you and getting  
close to you?

 

(919): Exactly.

 

(919): I'm very uncomfortable.

 

(919): Michael stood up for me.  
Thank god.

 

(252): oh, that's good

 

(252): glad mike's doing something  
good for once

 

(919): Give him a break.

 

(919): Alex's so chatty.

 

(252): yeah? what's he saying?

 

(919): Interesting stuff, actually.

 

(919): Says John's kinda shady, and  
Jen sometimes disappears during  
the day without saying anything.

 

(919): Says she's seen her lock the  
basement whenever she got out  
of it.

 

(919): Rhett, I have a feeling Alex  
isn't aware of John's true nature.

 

(252): are you sure?

 

(252): can you use your special  
senses and try to guess if he's  
lying or not?

 

(919): Lol what are you talking about?

 

(919): You mean making eye contact  
with him while he's telling me all  
this stuff?

 

(252): yeah

 

(919): I don't know, the way he  
looks at me makes me  
uncomfortable.

 

(919): But I'll try.

 

(919): Ugh.

 

(919): I don't know Rhett. He's plowing  
me with his eyes. It's embarrassing.

 

(252): guess this guy hasn't gotten  
any laid since this all started, lol

 

(919): Rhett, please! I'm dying here!

 

(252): sorry

 

(252): don't worry babe, it's gonna  
be fine

 

(252): doesn't really matter if this  
guy's aware or not

 

(252): what matters is that y'all  
get here safely.

 

(252): but be sure to take small  
breaks from time to time

 

(252): you need energy if you  
need to run

 

(919): Hopefully I don't have to.

 

(919): Okay. There's silence now.

 

(919): Casually looked around and I  
spotted Stevie not very far. That gal  
needs to hide better.

 

(252): god, she does, the hell

 

(252): can you text her and tell her  
to hide better

 

(919): I already told her.

 

(919): I think it's her blonde hair.

 

(252): it's so blonde ain't it??

 

(919): Not to mention pale.

 

(919): Almost like a vampire.

 

(252): hmm

 

(252): vampires in a zombie apocalypse

 

(252): now that would be very weird

 

(252): i wonder how would  
vampires survive?

 

(919): I think they would have it  
extremely difficult.

 

(252): yeah, think so too

 

(252): i don't think hunter blood is  
very tasty. maybe it could make  
them sick, too.

 

(252): finding humans would be very  
tricky as well.

 

(252): probably they would grab a few  
and lock them away. feed themselves  
with their blood from time to time  
to survive

 

(252): personal stash, you know?

 

(919): Mm. Maybe.

 

(919): I think they would have it  
easier at night, cause hunters'  
sight is pretty screwed.

 

(919): Not to mention that they  
would be faster?

 

(919): Vampires are very sneaky,  
aren't they?

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): sneaky and seductive

 

(252): i think they would survive  
the apocalypse just fine if they  
were smart about it, lol

 

(252): kinda wish we were  
vampires now

 

(919): Aren't vampires dead, though?

 

(919): How would we... you know?

 

(252): what, have sex?

 

(252): i think they have powers for that

 

(252): how else would prince lestat  
fuck

 

(919): You're talking about Queen of  
the Damned?

 

(252): lol, i mean

 

(252): sure but i was thinking about  
interview with the vampire, more like

 

(919): Pretty sure he didn't use powers  
for that.

 

(919): I don't remember much, either way.

 

(252): i think powers are involved  
when sex happens

 

(252): cause there are definitely  
a lot of vampire sex out there, lol

 

(252): but i think drinking blood would  
remove our desires of sexual intercourse

 

(919): Well, that's disappointing.

 

(252): lol, now you don't want to be  
a vampire because we wouldn't fuck  
that much?

 

(919): I mean, the two times I did it  
with you, I loved it so much. And I  
don't want that to be taken away  
from me.

 

(252): babe it's not like we're gonna  
turn into vampires

 

(252): vampires don't even exist

 

(252): you'll be fine and we'll have  
as much sex as you want

 

(919): Can't believe I seriously got  
disappointed and sad over this.

 

(252): hahahaha

 

(252): cute

 

(252): if you were a vampire though,  
how would you be?

 

(252): i mean, appearance and all that?

 

(919): Mmm.

 

(919): I think I would either go to my  
old hairstyle, somewhat long  
with wings, or styled backwards.

 

(919): Red eyes, black sclera.

 

(252): YOU HAD WINGS?

 

(919): Oh, yeah.

 

(919): But no one took me seriously,  
so I clipped them.

 

(252): oh my fucking god

 

(252): do you have a pic?

 

(252): wait, you don't

 

(919): I don't, this is not my phone.

 

(919): But I'm pretty sure I have some  
pics back at NC.

 

(919): We could do a trip to my house  
and I could show you.

 

(252): orrrr you could let your hair  
grow and let those wings  
spread out again.

 

(919): Gosh, no, lol

 

(919): I looked like a kid.

 

(252): bet you looked adorable

 

(252): i can already picture you, omg

 

(919): Stop! LOL

 

(919): How would you look?

 

(252): hair styled up

 

(252): golden eyes

 

(252): huuuuuge fangs

 

(919): You wouldn't be able to speak  
properly if you had huge fangs

 

(252): fine, normal-ish fangs

 

(252): but very sharp

 

(252): and i would sink them into  
your sink and drink your blood

 

(919): Wouldn't that make you sick?  
Drink another vampire's blood.

 

(252): dunno

 

(252): but if i were a vampire i  
would definitely do it

 

(252): more than once

 

(252): i think it would be arousing  
for me, even

 

(919): You perverted dork

 

(252): says the one worried about not  
having sex if we were vampires, LOL

 

(919): Listen! Vampire or not I  
have needs I must take care of!

 

(919): Besides, you'd be the one  
more frustrated.

 

(919): You were annoyed by the fact  
that I had fapping material and  
you got nothing.

 

(252): i can only do so much  
with my hand

 

(252): but you're right

 

(252): i think i'd fall into despair  
sooner than you would

 

(919): Good God.

 

(252): now, what kind of powers  
would you have?

 

(919): Maybe... transformation?

 

(252): into what?

 

(919): I don't know.

 

(919): Maybe into the usual bat.

 

(252): booooring

 

(919): Oh come on dude.

 

(919): Alright then, what would you  
transform yourself in?

 

(252): huge wolf

 

(252): A WARG

 

(919): What's a warg?

 

(252): those big wolves from  
game of thrones

 

(252): they're sooo big

 

(919): Oh! That's an interesting choice.

 

(919): I think I'd stay with the bat, though.

 

(919): It's convenient and I can fly  
anywhere I want.

 

(252): yeah but they're small and they  
can't do much

 

(252): wargs are so big they could  
crush ya

 

(252): fierce like a wolf

 

(252): grrrr rawr

 

(919): I can't believe you just did that.

 

(252): i said it in real life too

 

(919): Gosh, hahaha.

 

(919): You dork.

 

(919): Well, we won't always agree  
on something.

 

(919): Hope that doesn't bother you  
too much.

 

(252): nah it doesn't

 

(252): if you like bats then just go  
for it, lol

 

(252): how about a strong bat

 

(252): you can pick me up and fly  
me somewhere i can't reach

 

(919): Mmm. Guess I could do that.

 

(919): And if I happen to be tired of flying,  
I can just chill on your back and you  
can carry me.

 

(252): oh that'd be soooooo cute

 

(252): tiny bat on my back!!

 

(919): I think despite the size difference,  
we'd be great buddies.

 

(252): i thought we would be  
buddies already

 

(919): But animal brains and human brains  
aren't the same. Wouldn't be different  
if we transformed?

 

(252): it's fantasy link, oh my god

 

(252): even if we transformed we'd  
still be ourselves

 

(919): I don't know anything about  
fantasy. Except for Harry Potter stuff.

 

(252): it's levioooosa not  
leviosaaaaaaaa

 

(919): Shut up, you filthy little mudblood.

 

(252): you hurt my feelings :(

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Friday


	30. Log 88

(252): hey how's it going?

 

(252): how close are you?

 

(252): been a couple of hours now

 

(919): I think we're close by, but  
we still have an hour or two  
to arrive.

 

(919): Less if we don't take any  
more breaks from now on.

 

(252): i'd prefer if you rested

 

(919): I know, Michael and I agreed  
to that.

 

(919): Alex didn't like the idea much  
cause being outside freaks him out.

 

(919): Told us that ever since the hunters  
got his best friend and was unable to  
save him, he wasn't willing to go out.

 

(919): Saying he was lucky to have  
found John and Jen.

 

(252): oh man

 

(252): maybe he really isn't aware  
of those two's true nature

 

(919): Who knows.

 

(919): I did feel pity for him, though.  
Said it happened when the apocalypse  
started, but still haven't gotten over it.

 

(252): i don't think i would get over  
losing my best friend, either

 

(252): and in those circumstances, too

 

(252): poor guy

 

(252): but he looked fine to me here?

 

(919): Maybe being outside just  
reminds him of that day. I  
don't know.

 

(252): hmn

 

(919): We just heard a thump

 

(919): Hold on.

 

(252): be careful blue

 

(252): everything alright?

 

(252): ...

 

(252): link?

 

(919): Sorry, here

 

(919): Came from behind us.

 

(919): I hope Stevie and Josh are okay.

 

(252): message stevie

 

(919): I know

 

(919): ...

 

(919): She's not replying.

 

(252): oh fuck

 

(252): can you put up an excuse of  
taking a leak and check around?

 

(919): I don't think so.

 

(919): Alex would question why am I  
backtracking so much.

 

(919): And for sure I wouldn't know  
how to reply.

 

(919): We gotta keep moving, Alex is  
feeling very freaked out.

 

(919): We're rushing now and Stevie  
is still not replying to me.

 

(252): maybe she's just hiding, give  
her 10 minutes at least

 

(919): Goddamnit.

 

(919): I hope she's okay. Alex's freak out  
is contagious and now I feel anxious.

 

(252): don't let it get to you, blue

 

(252): remember to take deep breaths

 

(252): i know the situation doesn't  
feel very good right now but try to  
think about something else

 

(919): Trying to.

 

(252): let me distract you for a little bit

 

(252): why don't you tell me more about  
the people at cypress?

 

(919): Like who?

 

(252): whoever you want

 

(919): Um.

 

(919): Emily's funny. She's quite pretty, too.

 

(919): She's often with Jordan and they  
make jokes together. Her laugh  
is contagious.

 

(919): She has very nice hair too.  
Orange/Red. It suits her.

 

(252): yeah?

 

(252): do you get along with her?

 

(919): I think I do. She gave me an apple  
without me asking for it or anything.

 

(919): Just gave it to me.

 

(252): i guess she gets along with you

 

(252): what about that guy jordan?

 

(252): what do you think about him?

 

(919): He sometimes makes very  
disturbing jokes and I have this  
very weirded out face but I guess  
that's just his humor.

 

(919): He's smaller than me, a little round.

 

(919): Very smiley.

 

(919): Actually he looks a clown actor.

 

(252): a clown actor

 

(252): wat

 

(919): You know, show clowns. But without  
makeup or wigs?

 

(252): i don't think i get you

 

(919): Nevermind.

 

(919): Despite his dark humor he's a very  
fine dude. I think I get along with him, too.

 

(252): that's great, you're getting along  
with people

 

(252): maybe they'll become your friends  
once this whole mess ends

 

(919): If it ends...

 

(252): babe

 

(252): it's going to end

 

(252): i'm sure this cannibal issue isn't  
going to last forever

 

(252): besides, you guys are there to  
rescue me and we'll deal with it, aren't we?

 

(919): Yeah.

 

(252): everything's going to be okay

 

(252): trust me, okay?

 

(919): Okay.

 

(252): tell me more, come on

 

(252): are there any animals in there?

 

(919): Unfortunately no. Which is kinda sad.

 

(919): Would've said something if there were  
animals here, though.

 

(252): mm, you're right

 

(252): i know you would freak out, haha

 

(919): Seeing animals that aren't birds is  
very rare, nowdays.

 

(252): yup

 

(252): you said there was another  
girl there, didn't you?

 

(252): uhh elly?

 

(919): Ellie

 

(919): I haven't talked to her much.

 

(919): She's mostly minding her own  
business or chatting with Emily.

 

(919): So I don't know about her.

 

(252): and you don't know anything  
about kevin either

 

(919): I don't.

 

(919): Why don't you tell me something?

 

(919): How's that book of poems you  
started reading?

 

(252): oh, it's going great

 

(252): there's one that i really like,  
let me type it up for you

 

(252) "this is the press of a bashful  
hand, this the float and odor of hair.  
this the touch of my lips to yours,  
this the murmur of yearning.  
this the far-off depth and height  
reflecting my own face.  
this the thoughtful merge of myself,  
and the outlet again."

(919): Huh.

 

(919): It sounds quite desperate to me.

 

(919): Why do you like it so much?  
What does it mean for you?

 

(252): i can't exactly tell cause i don't  
even know myself but

 

(252): i just like it a lot

 

(252): maybe i just like the way  
everything sounds

 

(252): dunno

 

(252): i even dog-ear'ed, lol

 

(919): Mm. Maybe you'll eventually  
find out why do you like it so much  
once you read that book a few times.

 

(252): maybe.

 

(252): any news about stevie?

 

(919): None.

 

(919): Ugh.

 

(919): I feel like it's hard to breathe, Rhett.

 

(252): babe, it's going to be okay, trust me

 

(252): maybe she forgot about her phone  
and is just... very focused on keeping you  
two safe.

 

(919): I keep looking back hoping to see  
her but I just see tree's and  
just... nothingness.

 

(919): I don't even see Josh.

 

(252): can't you contact josh?

 

(919): No, I don't have his phone number.

 

(919): He didn't have a phone or anything.

 

(252): maybe she's still hiding, i  
don't know

 

(252): but try to keep it cool for me,  
okay blue?

 

(919): Trying my best here.

 

(252): why don't you hum to yourself?

 

(252): maybe singing something helps

 

(919): Last time someone sang in the  
middle of this mess, they almost  
got killed.

 

(252): mmm kinda hoping you would  
forget about that

 

(919): No way.

 

(919): I keep everything in mind, Rhett.

 

(919): I'm not going to do something that  
will put my life in danger.

 

(252): i didn't tell you to sing out  
loud, gosh

 

(252): just hum to yourself

 

(252): maybe something from merle?

 

(919): Suggest me a song?

 

(252): do you know mama tried?

 

(919): That's a good one.

 

(919): Happy tune, too.

 

(919): Even if the lyrics are quite... sad.

 

(919): I think that will help.

 

(919): The tune, I mean.

 

(919): I can try to hum the guitar solo.

 

(919): I like the guitar solo.

 

(252): heh

 

(252): i like it too, babe

 

(252): and i turned tweny-one in prison  
doing life without parooole

 

(919): No one could steer me right, but  
Mama Tried, Mama Tried~

 

(919): I still remember how freaked out  
you got when I told you Merle  
Haggard was my favorite, too.

 

(252): listen!

 

(252): i thought you were just screwing  
around, trying to... i dunno

 

(252): trust you or something

 

(919): You thought I would trick you?

 

(252): i mean i dunno, maybe

 

(252): i had a lotta conflicted  
feelings okay!!

 

(252): besides it's in the past already

 

(252): why bother worrying about it

 

(919): Oh, it doesn't bother me. I just  
think it's fun to remember.

 

(252): hasn't been that long, either

 

(252): we really clicked, now that I  
think about it.

 

(919): Similar tastes and all that,  
I'd say.

 

(919): Plus your desperate need of  
human communication.

 

(252): yeah, hahaha

 

(252): it still feels like i've known  
you forever, though

 

(252): yet i still discover new things  
about you almost every day

 

(252): it's amazing

 

(919): Happy to know I still surprise you.

 

(919): Oh Goodness, I see the house.

 

(252): yeah??

 

(252): hold on let me peek out

 

(919): You won't see us yet.

 

(919): It's dark, you dork

 

(252): i'm still doing it

 

(252): okay can't see shit

 

(252): hold on i see a light

 

(919): My phone!

 

(252): AAAAAHH

 

(252): I SEE YOU OMG I SEE YOU

 

(919): I can't see you!

 

(252): you're looking at the top floor

 

(252): i'm at the bottom

 

(252): look to the your left

 

(919): Ah, I see your screen light!

 

(252): this is so exciting, omg

 

(252): i'm just going to tackle you and  
squish you and just

 

(252): i mean, after i'm out of here

 

(252): but i wanna do that soooo bad

 

(919): Me too, love.

 

(252): ah john's calling me

 

(252): okay

 

(252): i guess this is it

 

(919): The moment of keeping ourselves  
focused so we don't commit any  
mistakes and die in the process.

 

(252): yup

 

(252): fuck, i'm nervous now, too

 

(252): but i trust it's going to be okay

 

(919): I hope it does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Eleison


	31. Log 89

_Whatever happens_  
Don't stop running.  
Don't even look back  
And most importantly,  
don't worry about me.  
We survived being apart,  
and we'll survive again.

 

_Everything will be okay.  
Trust me._

 

* * *

 

(919): My head hurts a lot...

 

(919): Rhett? Are you there?

 

(919): I don't know where I am.

 

(919): The sweater... it's all ripped.

 

(919): I don't remember what  
happened to me.

 

(919): I just

 

(919): I remember running away.

 

(919): I got stuck on something  
and I tried to unstuck myself.

 

(919): Maybe the sweater got stuck  
on a tree or a fence or

 

(919): I don't know.

 

(919): Then I felt something hard  
against my head.

 

(919): Everything faded to black.

 

(919): It's cold here. But it's dark.

 

(919): I can't see anything at all.

 

(919): I can't hear anything either.

 

(919): Just the sound of my voice.  
It's echo-y.

 

(919): I'm scared. It's so dark.

 

(919): I found a door.

 

(919): It's locked. Doesn't budge even  
if I kick it.

 

(919): Oh god. This is a very small room.

 

(919): It's too small.

 

(919): Oh god. Oh god.

 

(919): I want out of here I want out

 

(919): This is too small

 

(919): oh god

 

(919): Rhett?

 

(919): I'm scared

 

(919): I can't get out of here

 

(919): I have trouble breathing

 

(919): Deep breaths. Deep breaths, Link.

 

(919): This is all my fault. Because I  
tied the sweater around my  
waist. AGAIN.

 

(919): I'm such an idiot.

 

(919): I'm going to try and call.

 

(919): It didn't go through.

 

(919): Oh god. I have no service.

 

(919): Oh god.

 

(919): I shouldn't have listened to  
you, goddamnit!

 

(919): I should've stayed with you  
and Michael and Alex!

 

(919): Fuck

 

(919): FUCK!

 

(919): I'm so mad at myself!

 

(919): I should've learned the  
lesson by now.

 

(919): Last time I left you alone you  
were freaking kidnapped and now  
the freaking kidnapped is me!!

 

(919): You're not even receiving  
these messages.

 

(919): But I'm here, still typing, hoping  
I'll magically have service again and  
all these messages will go through.

 

(919): My head hurts a lot. It's banging.

 

(919): I shouldn't have tied the sweater  
around me.

 

(919): I shouldn't have.

 

(919): God

 

(919): Damn it.

 

(919): How stupid can I be?

 

(919): I need to calm myself.

 

(919): But it's so hard.

 

(919): This room is small. I can't  
hear anything.

 

(919): If the flashlight didn't take  
so much of my battery I would  
use it.

 

(919): God.

 

(919): I'm so dizzy.

 

(919): I'm gonna keep trying to kick  
the door open.

 

(919): Goddamnit.

 

(919): It doesn't budge at all.

 

(919): I must be underground. If I have  
no service I must be underground.

 

(919): That or I'm in a very  
secluded building.

 

(919): I don't fucking know.

 

(919): Why am I still texting you?  
This doesn't make any sense.

 

(919): They don't even reach you.

 

(919): I hope you're okay.

 

(919): I hope you gave John a lesson.

 

(919): Oh god. I completely forgot about  
Stevie and Josh. I didn't see them in the  
end and she didn't reply to me in the end.

 

(919): Fuck.

 

(919): I hope you all are okay.

 

(919): I hope... this is just a nightmare.

 

(919): No one can be this unlucky,  
can they?

 

(919): I need to calm myself.

 

(919): I'm gonna put my phone down.

 

(919): Then I'll try to reach around.

 

(919): Maybe there's a corner with  
service or something.

 

(919): Ugh.

 

(919): I'm gonna put my phone  
down for real now.

 

(919): I need to calm down.

 

(919): I can't breathe.

 

* * *

 

(919): I'm freezing.

 

(919): I'm curled up in a corner.

 

(919): I'm not able to get any service.

 

(919): Yet I keep texting you.

 

(919): Thinking I'll get some sort of  
reply, eventually.

 

(919): I'm really scared.

 

(919): I don't want to die.

 

(919): We were supposed to live  
good. Have a good life. Have  
a daughter.

 

(919): A daughter and a small dog.

 

(919): We were supposed to be  
happy in Cypress.

 

(919): Why is this happening?

 

(919): Why does everything go wrong?

 

(919): I don't know what to do.

 

(919): I kicked and punched the door.  
I yelled.

 

(919): All for nothing.

 

(919): I feel like my head will explode.

 

(919): I wish I had some painkillers.

 

(919): Shit.

 

(919): I'm going to lay down again.

 

(919): Everything hurts.

 

* * *

 

(919): I... I think I fainted.

 

(919): It's 9 in the morning.

 

(919): I still have no service...

 

(919): Why do I keep doing this?  
I should stop. I need the battery  
in case... something happens.

 

(919): But I can't stop myself.  
I can't.

 

(919): Fuck

 

(919): It's so cold. I can't stop shivering.

 

(919): My stomach just growled  
so loud it echoed.

 

(919): I'm laughing like a maniac now.

 

(919): Just great. Freezing and  
now I'm hungry.

 

(919): I wish I had some Frosted   
Mini-Wheats.

 

(919): I wish I had anything at all.

 

(919): I wonder if someone came,  
while I was fainted...

 

(919): I don't know if I would have  
heard them.

 

(919): If someone came...

 

(919): Fuck. Thinking about it  
terrifies me. They could've  
done anything to me.

 

(919): Would have I noticed if  
they did...?

 

(919): I have to stop. I'm giving  
myself terrible anxiety.

 

(919): I know these messages  
aren't reaching you but... I still  
hope you're okay.

 

(919): You can't die. You're not allowed  
to die yet.

 

(919): Not until you're 99 years old.

 

(919): We have to have our happy  
ending and we'll get it.

 

(919): I'm... gonna put my phone  
down now and cuddle the sweater.

 

(919): I need to save battery and  
entertain myself somehow.

 

(919): Maybe I'll sing to myself.

 

(919): There are no hunters here.  
I'll be okay.

 

(919): Maybe I can compose some  
lyrics. But... that would be  
hard without an instrument.

 

(919): Did you know I know how  
to play the harmonica and  
the recorder?

 

(919): I don't recall telling you but  
I'm quite decent at it.

 

(919): We could compose songs  
together once we're okay.

 

(919): Fun songs.

 

(919): Love songs...

 

(919): Whatever's fine.

 

(919): Something we can be  
proud about, yeah?

 

(919): ... Why am I waiting for a reply?  
Such an idiot.

 

(919): ...

 

(919): Gonna put my phone down now...

 

(919): I love you.

 

* * *

 

(919): I managed to nap a little  
after messing with the sweater.

 

(919): I tied the sleeves in knots.

 

(919): Don't know why.

 

(919): Then I put it under my head  
and slept.

 

(919): Nobody came.

 

(919): Hold on...

 

(919): I think I can hear someone.

 

(919): ... I hear someone crying.

 

(919): Holy shit it's Cassie.

 

(919): Rhett, Cassie's here.

 

(919): No here with me but. I think  
there's another room on my left.

 

(919): Holy shit.

 

(919): I can't believe she's okay.

 

(919): I mean... she's not okay.

 

(919): She's crying but I meant I'm  
glad she's alive.

 

(919): ... But she doesn't know how  
she got here either.

 

(919): She can't remember anything, either.

 

(919): There go my hopes.

 

(919): But if she's here then where  
are you?

 

(919): You must be somewhere.  
Out there.

 

(919): I hope you're looking for us.

 

(919): Please. Don't die. Be careful.

 

(919): I'll put my phone down again  
and keep her entertained. She needs it.

 

* * *

 

(919): Cassie's a good gal. I like her.

 

(919): I ended up telling her what's  
going on between us. Sorry.

 

(919): But she didn't take it so bad.  
I think she's very okay with it.

 

(919): At least she sounded like  
she was.

 

(919): And at least there won't  
be any awkwardness.

 

(919): She laughed when I said you  
were gay. Or bisexual at least.

 

(919): Caught her by surprise.

 

(919): I'm happy I made her laugh.

 

(919): Laugh is needed in situations  
like these.

 

(919): She told me a few things too.  
Bout how it is to live with you.

 

(919): To which made me excited.

 

(919): She then... got sad. Anxious.

 

(919): Said we wouldn't gonna  
get out of here alive.

 

(919): She broke in tears.

 

(919): I tried to convince her we were  
going to be fine. I don't know if  
I succeeded.

 

(919): She's resting now.

 

(919): We're both so hungry. I hope  
she doesn't hear my stomach grumbling.

 

(919): It would be very embarrassing.

 

(919): I think I will rest as well. My  
head's starting to hurt again.

 

(919): I love you.

 

* * *

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): I woke up hearing noises.

 

(919): I hear

 

(919): I think

 

(919): I hear footsteps now.

 

(919): Someone's coming.

 

(919): Fuck.

 

(919): They stopped in front  
of the door.

 

(919): Everything is quiet now.

 

(919): I'm terrified.

 

(919): I don't even dare to breathe.

 

(919): I think I have an idea.

 

(919): If they open the door, I'll  
run out. Or try to.

 

(919): I'll push whoever's behind  
the door and just bolt with Cassie.

 

(919): We're not staying here.

 

(919): I don't want to.

 

(919): They're unlocking the door.

 

(919): Rhett, if I die

 

(919): I just want you to know that I

 

(919): No.

 

(919): I'm not going to die. I won't  
let that happen.

 

(919): We've come so far.

 

(919): I won't give up. Not now.

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): I love you.

 

(919): We'll get through this.

 

(919): I trust we will.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: _**[Service unavailable, try again next time!]**_


	32. Log 90 [1]

(919): i wsn't lucky

 

(919): tried t run btu they kc

 

(919): they kcnoked me out

 

(919): i woke up now

 

(919): i fel very... dizyz

 

(919): vrythign's wobbl

 

(919): wobbly

 

(919): numb

 

(919): i think i've bene druggde

 

(919): i cna't sto pcrying now

 

(919): suhc an idiot

 

(919): iddn't see ho it was

 

(919): too dark

 

(919): but the fuigure was bigger  
thn me

 

(919): two cinehs mayeb?

 

(919): inches

 

(919): I' msrory for the typos

 

(919): evyerhitng's moving and  
it's vyr ahrd to type

 

(919): youre' not even gettin  
these mesagges

 

(919): i don't want to tdie

 

(919): but i fele thi s is my fate

 

(919): i wil die

 

(919). tou're probabyl dead too

 

(919): msut be talkign toa corpse

 

(919): i wonder how you died

 

(919): i wdner what happedn  
to mihcael

 

(919): to steive

 

(919): josh

 

(919): evyerhone must be dead  
by now

 

(919). and i' mhere alive

 

(919): drugged

 

(919): am i gonan get eaten alive?

 

(919): i wondr how i tatse

 

(919): taste

 

(919): i hthink imma napp a little

 

(919): i thik i wil ltaste like cerelas

 

(919): don't oyu think?

 

(919). good ntihgt

 

(919): lvoe you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: _**[Service unavailable, try again next time!]**_


	33. Log 90 [2]

(919): I'm awake...

 

(919): It's... 10 am.

 

(919): I have a wound on my arm...  
from a needle.

 

(919): I'm reading my texts above  
because I don't remember anything.

 

(919): They drugged me again. So  
I wouldn't leave.

 

(919): God fucking damn it.

 

(919): I hope they didn't do anything  
to Cassie. I can't hear her.

 

(919): I tried calling her out but she  
isn't replying to me.

 

(919): There's a tray in front of me...

 

(919): Ham and bread.

 

(919): I think I'll just... take the bread.

 

(919): No way I'm eating that ham.

 

(919): It... It could belong to someone  
else and I don't even...

 

(919): Fuck.

 

(919): I didn't even think if the  
bread was poisoned. I was  
so hungry I devoured it already.

 

(919): I should be smarter than this.

 

(919): I need to come up with  
another plan...

 

(919): Ugh. I'm glad they didn't take  
my phone away.

 

(919): Probably they didn't bother  
cause there's no service down here.

 

(919): Plus, I'm locked up and so  
is Cassie...

 

(919): Oh thank god, she's okay.

 

(919): She was just asleep.

 

(919): Told her not to eat the ham.

 

(919): She's crying now...

 

(919): I feel so bad, Rhett.

 

(919): I'm... actually terrified what I'm  
seeing in front of me is a piece of her.

 

(919): I really want to throw up.

 

(919): I won't do it. I can't do it.

 

(919): This room's too small and  
then I would puke again of how  
disgusting it would be.

 

(919): I'm just going to turn around...  
maybe talk to her.

 

(919): My battery is running out. I just  
have a 20% left.

 

(919): I need to save it but sending  
you messages is... calming me.  
Just a little.

 

(919): At least I'm happy it lasted  
so long.

 

(919): God... I just realized

 

(919): I can't believe I've been  
here for only two days.

 

(919): It already feels like forever.

 

(919): Being without you, time feels  
so... eternal.

 

(919): Please. Come save us soon.

 

(919): We need you more than ever  
right now.

 

(919): I need you.

 

(919): I need you so badly...

 

(919): I want you to hold me close again.

 

(919): I want to feel your heartbeat.  
Your warmth. Your lips.

 

(919): I miss you

 

(919): I miss you so fucking much.

 

(919): I'm sorry for being an idiot.

 

(919): I'm really sorry.

 

(919): Cassie's worried about me.

 

(919): I didn't mean to make her cry  
too with my crying.

 

(919): God... what a mess.

 

(919): Why are we so unlucky? What  
did we do to deserve this?

 

(919): Or maybe... things were meant  
to go this way since the beginning.

 

(919): Maybe this is how our story  
will end.

 

(919): Comedy at the beginning,  
romance in the middle, death  
at the end.

 

(919): At least I'm happy I got to  
spend the rest of my days with  
such a wonderful man like you.

 

(919): Not... exactly the rest.

 

(919): But you made a great impact on  
my life, Rhett. And I owe you so much.

 

(919): I'm sorry I'll never make it up  
to you.

 

(919): I'm sorry for breaking all the  
promises I made to you.

 

(919): I'm sorry for all the hopes  
I gave you.

 

(919): I'm sorry.

 

(919): I'm sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: _**[Service unavailable, try again next time!]**_


	34. Log 91

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): I love you.

 

(919): Please... Always remember that.

 

(919): Goodbye, my love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: _**[Service unavailable, try again next time!]**_


	35. Log 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated 💔

(919): Rhett!

 

(919): Rhett, I'm getting out of here.

 

(919): Alex came.

 

(919): He's helping me out and  
carrying Cassie in his arms.

 

(919): I can't stop crying.

 

(919): I never thought he would  
do something like this.

 

(919): He doesn't even know me  
and yet...

 

(919): God.

 

(919): He was legit. He was legit, Rhett.

 

(919): We're going to be fine.

 

(919): I hope you're okay...

 

(919): And if you're not

 

(919): I'll come to save you.

 

(919): It's the least I can do.

 

* * *

(919): Rhett?

 

(919): Rhett, I'm outside.

 

(919): I have service again, did you  
receive my messages?

 

(919): Hello?

 

(252): holy shit

 

(252): link

 

(252): is this really you?

 

(919): RHETT

 

(919): Oh god

 

(919): It's me

 

(252): answer these questions first

 

(252): who's our favorite singer

 

(919): Merle Haggard.

 

(919): Your first dog was named Charlie.

 

(919): Your house is in Buies Creek.

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): I'm back.

 

(252): fuck, blue

 

(252): oh my god baby

 

(252): i'm so happy i can finally  
talk to you

 

(252): i've been spammig like your  
phone like crazy as well and

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): i've been so worried about you

 

(919): I was too. Shit. I was so scared.

 

(919): I thought I was going to die  
there, for sure.

 

(252): i can't wait to have you in my  
arms again

 

(919): Where are you?

 

(252): back at cypress

 

(252): stevie and josh helped me when  
i found them

 

(252): they got knocked out somehow  
and they were just unconscious the  
whole time but they're okay now.

 

(252): their head hurt a lot tho, but  
they'll survive

 

(919): They're okay too?!

 

(919): Oh my god.

 

(919): I'm so happy they're okay.

 

(919): But... hold on.

 

(919): If John and Jen were together.

 

(919): Alex was with you. Michael was  
with you. Josh and Stevie helped  
you afterwards...

 

(919): Who the hell took me away?  
And who the hell knocked Josh and  
Stevie out?

 

(252): ...

 

(252): i... i actually don't know

 

(252): i didn't see anyone else

 

(252): no one saw anyone else

 

(252): not that i know of, at least

 

(919): God...

 

(919): And Michael?

 

(919): What about Mike?

 

(919): Is he okay too?

 

(252): link...

 

(252): i'm sorry

 

(919): No

 

(919): Fuck.

 

(919): Please tell me you're joking.

 

(252): i'm sorry, link

 

(919): Fuck...

 

(919): What happened to him?

 

(252): he saved my life

 

(252): john was about to shoot me

 

(252): he got in front of me

 

(252): that caught john off guard and  
i could shoot that bastard back

 

(252): i tried to stop the bleeding while  
that stupid blonde buff woman ran  
away scared as shit

 

(252): i couldn't

 

(252): fuck, he

 

(252): he was fucking smiling, link

 

(252): he died with a smile on  
his face and he said thanks

 

(252): he thanked us for being  
his friends.

 

(252): i don't mean to humor now  
but i sobbed so grossly on him, oh  
my god

 

(252): just a 20 year old kid

 

(252): that doesn't know me but  
wants to be my friend either way

 

(252): i throw shit at him and  
i'm basically a jerk at him

 

(252): yet he still

 

(252): fucking

 

(252): he died a hero, link

 

(252): and he was smiling when  
he died on my arms

 

(252): if that ain't a good boy, I  
don't know what it is

 

(252): blue...

 

(919): I'm here.

 

(919): Sorry, I just

 

(919): I guess I'm now the one  
grossly sobbing, hahaha.

 

(252): babe

 

(252): it's going to be fine. i got you.

 

(252): everything's alright now.

 

(252): the storm has passed

 

(919): Alex is reassuring me.

 

(919): Rubbing my arm.

 

(919): Fuck, I can't even feel bothered.

 

(252): it was his idea to explore  
the whole house

 

(252): apparently there was a bunker  
just under the basement

 

(252): no service but a big and  
secured place

 

(252): john put up a good fight so  
i'm pretty fucked up

 

(252): alex told me to go back to  
cypress with michael's body

 

(252): so we could give him a  
proper burial and someone could  
treat my wounds

 

(252): i'm begining to think a  
miracle happened, link

 

(252): like

 

(252): oh my god

 

(919): I think so too, love.

 

(252): i'm so fucking GLAD this  
is over

 

(252): we can just chill now

 

(252): just rest and do absolutely  
nothing at all

 

(252): just the two of us

 

(252): together

 

(252): safe and sound

 

(919): I'm so happy too.

 

(919): I can't stop crying. God.

 

(919): Now we gotta get back there.

 

(919): We're gonna take hours.

 

(919): And I feel exhausted  
and so hungry.

 

(919): We might even take longer.

 

(252): it's okay babe

 

(252): take your time. i'll be waiting  
here, i won't be going anywhere

 

(252): still

 

(252): keep an eye on alex and punch  
his face is he dares to touch you

 

(919): Hahaha.

 

(919): He's behaving well.

 

(919): Just chatting with Cassie.

 

(919): But I'll keep that in mind.

 

(919): Sweet Jesus...

 

(919): I can't believe this is  
finally over.

 

(252): fuck, me either babe

 

(252): but it is and we can finally have  
a normal life

 

(252): ish

 

(252): crap i'm not even worried about  
hunters anymore

 

(252): not scared not anything

 

(252): hunters can suck my dick

 

(919): Ewwwww Rhett please!

 

(919): Hahahahaha.

 

(252): not literally of course, lol

 

(252): but i'm being serious

 

(252): i think we can deal with hunters  
without worrying too much, now

 

(252): i mean, we'll still be careful  
if there's a hoard of them

 

(252): but they have no brains

 

(252): they can't think straight

 

(252): they're dangerous but they  
can only do so much

 

(252): we can deal with them

 

(252): and be weary of humans

 

(252): because humans are the  
most dangerous monsters in  
these circumstances

 

(919): You've been reading that  
poetry book, huh?

 

(252): oh wow

 

(252): did it sound poetic?

 

(919): Kinda, yeah, hahaha.

 

(252): i mean i didn't mean it to  
sound poetic but it's not wrong  
i've been reading it since i  
got here

 

(252): had to entertain myself somehow  
from spamming your phone

 

(252): i was running out of battery too

 

(252): so i just started reading

 

(252): but i would still, like

 

(252): check my phone every 5 minutes

 

(252): i barely got any sleep in these  
two days

 

(252): so i can wait to drag you to  
our bed and cuddle you and just

 

(252): nap

 

(252): maybe for a couple of hours,  
maybe for a whole day

 

(252): i don't care as long as i'm  
next to you

 

(919): Me either, love.

 

(919): I miss you.

 

(919): And I love you.

 

(252): i love you too, blue

 

(252): more than anything in the  
whole world

 

(919): I have 10% of battery so  
can I give you a quick call?

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): of course baby

 

(252): don't even ask

 

(919): I really need to hear your voice.

 

(252): i know

 

(252): me too

 

(252): even if i'm still sobbing  
like crazy

 

(252): i hope you don't mind, lol

 

(919): I hope you don't mind my  
gross sobbing!

 

(252): never

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Tuesday


	36. Log 93

(919): Hey, love

 

(252): hey babe

 

(252): how are you doing?

 

(919): I'm fine

 

(919): We found a house and we  
settled in for a couple of minutes.

 

(919): We are exhausted.

 

(919): There was a small generator in  
the backyard so I'm able to charge  
my phone.

 

(919): Alex's showering, Cassie and I  
are resting in the living room.

 

(252): that's fantastic, blue

 

(252): i'm glad you're taking it easy

 

(252): and i'm glad the world's being  
nice for once and give you a way to  
charge your phone, lol

 

(919): I arrived a few minutes  
ago, actually

 

(919): I just passed out on the couch.

 

(919): Woke up with Alex telling me  
he was gonna clean himself.

 

(919): Man, I can feel my  
stomach twitching.

 

(919): I think I've never been this  
hungry in my entire life.

 

(252): don't you worry about that

 

(252): josh and some others are  
preparing a feast to celebrate

 

(252): and you can basically eat  
whatever you want

 

(252): i'd take it easy as well though,  
even if you're starving a lot, you  
shouldn't eat that much

 

(252): you could get sick or your  
stomach could break

 

(919): I know, I know.

 

(919): I'd kill for some baked chicken  
right now.

 

(252): mmmmmm

 

(919): I didn't mean literally!

 

(919): Just a way of talking.

 

(252): okay, good

 

(252): well, you're lucky, cause he IS  
baking a few chickens

 

(252): i mean, not at the same time  
of course

 

(252): but he's preparing stuff

 

(252): you know

 

(919): Setting up stuff.

 

(252): yup that's right

 

(252): how close are you?

 

(919): I might be there in two  
hours, love.

 

(919): I checked a map and  
we're like... 5 or 6 miles away  
from the Creek.

 

(919): We'd take less time to get  
there but we're all so tired, lol

 

(252): mmm, alright

 

(252): it's okay though

 

(252): i think i can entertain myself  
for two hours with the poetry book

 

(919): Did you manage to understand  
what your favorite poem meant yet?

 

(252): i think i did? not entirely sure

 

(252): mmm

 

(252): i could tell you but i don't know

 

(919): Oh come on! Why not? I'm  
so curious.

 

(252): heh, i know

 

(252): buuuuut i might just save it  
for another time

 

(919): Why?? Is it something complicated?

 

(252): hahaha

 

(252): no, it isn't, it's actually  
pretty simple

 

(252): i just wanna mess with you  
a little bit :P

 

(919): Ahh you're such a meanie-butt.

 

(252): hey watch yourself

 

(252): told ya that insult is copyrighted

 

(919): Oh yeah?

 

(919): What are you gonna do about  
it, big boy?

 

(252): many things

 

(252): crap

 

(252): you really got me in the mood  
with that

 

(252): but cassie's right next to you

 

(919): But Cassie's right next to me.

 

(919): Yeah, lol.

 

(919): Ah

 

(919): Alex just got out of the shower.

 

(252): hmm

 

(252): that's convenient

 

(252): are you gonna... shower now?

 

(919): I can pretend I am.

 

(252): link, you're loud

 

(252): they're gonna hear you

 

(919): I'm going to bite into  
the sweater.

 

(252): are you sure baby?

 

(919): We've been apart for days.

 

(919): And I couldn't talk to you for two.

 

(919): Do you even know how much  
I crave for you right now?

 

(919): I'm in the bathroom.

 

(919): Places' a mess, but it'll do.

 

(252): so desperate and eager for  
me, aren't you baby

 

(919): Fuck, I am.

 

(919): I just wanna

 

(919): Get off for a second. With you.

 

(919): I need it.

 

(919): Rhett, I need it.

 

(252): it's alright

 

(252): i need to get off too

 

(252): being unable to touch you

 

(252): being unable to be with you

 

(252): to touch your skin, to savor  
your lips

 

(252): run my hands through your  
pepper hair

 

(919): Can't wait to run mine  
through yours

 

(919): Pull from it as I suck the  
breath outta you.

 

(919): I want to show you how  
much I love you.

 

(252): show me baby

 

(919): I can imagine you so good  
in our bed. Laying there. Ready  
for me.

 

(919): Prepare you. Graze your  
throbbing cock with the tip of  
my fingers just to tease you.

 

(252): shit

 

(252): your words are magic what  
the fuck

 

(252): i'm already leaking like crazy

 

(919): Yeah?

 

(919): Bet you'd be already leaking  
without even being touched yet.

 

(919): Just eager for even a little  
bit of friction.

 

(919): Whining underneath me,  
trying to make me pity for you  
because I'm not giving you  
what you want

 

(252): i want you link

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): baby i want you all over me

 

(252): mark me already for fuck's sake

 

(919): Where would you want me  
to mark you, love?

 

(252): anywhere

 

(252): if you wanna bite my ass i will  
accept it with a moan

 

(919): Mmm.

 

(919): I could do that.

 

(919): Then I would proceed to  
lick the rest of it.

 

(919): Grazing just above your hole.

 

(252): this is payback for all the teasing  
isn't it

 

(252): now you're the one torturing me

 

(919): Is it obvious?

 

(252): yeah it is

 

(252): but i fucking love it baby

 

(252): you're doing great

 

(252): keep going

 

(252): keep going

 

(919): Mmm. Can imagine you so  
good telling me that when I'm  
slipping my tongue inside you.

 

(919): You'd whine, wouldn't you?  
Because it's not enough.

 

(252): it isn't

 

(252): but i'm sure it would feel good

 

(252): because it's you

 

(919): Mmm. I would use my fingers  
then. And it wouldn't hurt because  
I'd be taking good care of you.

 

(252): would you

 

(252): would you thrust them into me

 

(919): If you want me too, yes.

 

(919): I'd want to massage you first,  
before trying to reach your prostate.

 

(919): Make you get used to the feeling.

 

(919): And then, when I hear you moan  
and squirm in front of me.

 

(919): I wouldn't hold back.

 

(919): I would press them against  
your spot.

 

(919): Over and over again.

 

(252): oh

 

(252): oh fuck

 

(252): i got it

 

(252): i reached it with my  
middle finger

 

(252): oh god

 

(919): Oh wow. You're actually  
fingering yourself, huh.

 

(919): Mmm.

 

(919): That's nice.

 

(919): That's very nice, love.

 

(919): Feels good?

 

(252): good???

 

(252): feels amazing

 

(252): i think i'm very close link

 

(919): We didn't get to the fun part  
yet though...

 

(252): fuck me link

 

(252): just pull your fingers out

 

(252): get inside me and just get off  
with my ass

 

(252): turn me into the same wreck i'd  
turn you in

 

(919): Oh god.

 

(919): If yo

 

(919): Crap

 

(919): If you want me to. I will.

 

(919): I'd slip inside of you after  
wetting you well. Make you  
feel comfortable.

 

(919): I'd roll up my hips. Make you  
feel how long I am.

 

(919): Every inch of it, just for you, love.

 

(252): you really would have no  
problem reaching my spot again

 

(919): Mm, not at all.

 

(919): Bet I'd have you whining and  
moaning under me again.

 

(919): Whispering 'feels good, feels  
good' every time I touch it.

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): fuck, yes

 

(252): feels so good, blue

 

(919): Then

 

(919): Mmm

 

(919): I'd pull your legs over  
my shoulders

 

(919): Have a nice grip on your hips.

 

(919): And mess you up.

 

(919): I'd fuck you so hard the bed  
would move back and forth.

 

(919): Your ass would be bruised  
after how hard my hips are slapping  
against it.

 

(919): Such a wreck. Such a mess.

 

(919): You wouldn't know what to do  
besides roll your eyes and stick  
your tongue out.

 

(252): oh christ all mighty

 

(252): fuck i need to keep quiet

 

(919): Don't you dare keep quiet  
when I'm taking care of you.

 

(919): Wanna hear your voice loud  
and clear, daddy

 

(252): oh fuck

 

(252): fuck

 

(252): FUCK

 

(252): FUCKK

 

(919): Loud and clear.

 

* * *

 

(252): i hope you stopped laughing

 

(919): Nope I didn't

 

(252): COME ONNNNN

 

(252): gosh

 

(252): i still can't believe

 

(252): the fucking

 

(252): gosh

 

(252): the daddy got me, man

 

(252): it really got to me

 

(919): Mm. Yeah, I heard.

 

(919): So arousing.

 

(919): Had to hold my phone against  
my shoulder so I could work myself  
and cover my mouth in the process.

 

(919): Having you moaning so  
shamelessly on the other side.

 

(919): Wish I could've seen you.

 

(252): god no

 

(252): i'm a mess right now

 

(252): cause of that stupid

 

(252): why did it get me so much???

 

(919): Might have a daddy kink,  
who knows.

 

(252): i mean

 

(252): being called daddy DOES arouse me

 

(919): There you have it then, lol.

 

(252): i need to get cleaned up.

 

(252): oh crap no tissues

 

(252): holy shit i got none

 

(252): uhhhhh

 

(919): Go get some!

 

(252): yeah for that i need to go outside!

 

(252): i'll just

 

(252): clean myself with the sheets

 

(252): the sheets will do for now

 

(252): lucky you, having a functional  
shower right there

 

(919): I mean you got one too,  
don't you?

 

(252): too far

 

(252): don't wanna move

 

(252): i'm actually pretty tired

 

(919): Rest a little then, love.

 

(919): I'll take a real shower now.

 

(252): text me later?

 

(919): Of course.

 

(919): Later and always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Wednesday


	37. Log 94

(919): Rhett!

 

(919): Love, I'm very close.

 

(252): holy shit you are?

 

(252): oh god

 

(252): i need to get presentable for you

 

(252): brush my hair

 

(252): i have to at least look decent

 

(919): Omg

 

(919): Hahaha

 

(919): Hey, you already look good  
enough for me.

 

(919): Honestly I've never seen you  
ugly at all. Even if you didn't shower  
for a whole week.

 

(919): I'd still think you're good looking.

 

(252): what about the smell though

 

(252): i get really sweaty, you know that

 

(919): It's just body fluids. Sweat  
doesn't hurt.

 

(919): Besides, I don't mind it, either.

 

(919): Rhett. You're fine.

 

(919): Don't worry about it.

 

(252): but what if i do look ugly  
and i scare you off

 

(919): Rhett McLaughlin.

 

(919): How many times do I have to  
tell you that I don't care, lol.

 

(919): However you are, you're fine.

 

(919): And there's no way you could  
scare me off.

 

(919): We've been together!

 

(919): Stop doubting so much, haha.

 

(252): okay, i'll believe you

 

(252): but i'll brush my hair at least

 

(252): maybe style it up

 

(252): chase gave me hair gel since  
mine ran out

 

(252): and... maybe change my clothes

 

(919): Rhett, please.

 

(919): Hahahahaha.

 

(919): You're such a dork.

 

(252): but you love me, don't cha!

 

(919): I really do.

 

(919): Ah... crap.

 

(919): We still have our stuff in that  
small house we stayed at.

 

(252): the one where i ran off like an  
idiot under the downpour?

 

(919): Yup.

 

(919): Your guitar, my backpack.

 

(252): oh shit you is right

 

(252): we gotta go back there eventually  
before someone comes and steals those

 

(919): Mmm I don't think they  
would, though.

 

(919): I mean. They would probably  
playing a guitar out in the open  
is dangerous.

 

(919): And that backpack... doesn't  
precisely have survival tools.

 

(252): just tools for entertainment

 

(919): Yup, exactly.

 

(919): Unless whoever stumbles  
upon it is desperately desperate.

 

(252): which is entirely possible

 

(252): still, it's our stuff

 

(252): we should go get it as soon  
as we can

 

(919): Yeah. You're right.

 

(919): By the way did you manage  
to get properly clean?

 

(252): uhhhhh i think so

 

(252): just stained my stomach and  
i just cleaned myself with the sheet

 

(919): then i went to wash my hands

 

(252): i think i'm 100% clean

 

(252): i mean

 

(252): my tummy smells a little bit

 

(252): but

 

(252): maybe i can put hair gel on it???

 

(919): What

 

(252): the hair gel has a scent to it, no?

 

(252): maybe it'll cover it

 

(919): Only you could come up with  
such a thing, hahahaha.

 

(919): Hair gel is meant for hair, Rhett.  
Not for the skin. Be careful.

 

(252): i guess so

 

(252): but no one has to smell my tummy

 

(252): maybe i'll be fine

 

(252): yeah

 

(252): i'll be fine

 

(919): You dork. Hahahaha.

 

(919): Aw, Alex just said "he's the perfect  
man for you if he makes you laugh  
this much".

 

(919): He ain't wrong though!

 

(252): heh, you flatter me.

 

(252): i don't think i'm THAT perfect  
considering

 

(252): uh

 

(252): certain events

 

(252): but i do try my best and i love  
you to bits

 

(252): that's what matters, right?

 

(919): Of course, my sweet love.

 

(919): As long as you're willing  
to cooperate, listen, and treat  
me well. I'm not going anywhere.

 

(919): I hope you don't go anywhere,  
either. Not again.

 

(252): not again

 

(252): i'm not leaving your side ever  
again, that only brought us problems

 

(252): we'll stick together, go  
places together.

 

(252): i think i'll go mad if i lose you again

 

(919): I don't think I could take  
it, either...

 

(919): Not saying I would... you know.

 

(919): Do something stupid.

 

(919): But yeah.

 

(919): I wouldn't be the same.

 

(919): I'm actually scared I could  
become unhealthy possessive  
towards you.

 

(252): ... do you think i'm like that?

 

(919): How?

 

(252): unhealthy possessive

 

(252): considering how i got with michael

 

(252): kid didn't do anything wrong and yet  
i treated him like horseshit

 

(252): am i like that?

 

(919): I think that was just pure  
jealousy, Rhett.

 

(919): Something you need to start  
learning to control so no arguments  
can happen again.

 

(919): I appreciate you caring about  
me and worrying about me but.

 

(252): yeah don't... don't remind me.

 

(252): i think i learned my lesson

 

(252): still, i'll try my best to behave  
better towards people. towards you.

 

(252): promise.

 

(919): Good boy.

 

(919): Hey.

 

(919): I got a joke for ya.

 

(252): oh wow. reminds me i haven't  
joked in a while

 

(252): okay hit me

 

(919): Knock knock.

 

(252): who's there?

 

(252): oh wait

 

(252): holy shit

 

(252): I'M COMING BLUE

 

(919): Hahahahaha

 

* * *

 

(919): Kinda glad the dinner was  
more cheerful.

 

(919): My throat hurts after  
sobbing so much.

 

(252): yeah, same

 

(252): i still have this knot in my  
throat and it hurts a little

 

(252): michael had a good burial

 

(252): he deserved it for being  
a good boy

 

(919): He really did.

 

(919): I hope we can fetch some  
flowers to leave at his grave.

 

(252): i'm sure we can, eventually

 

(919): Ahh. So full and tired. Gosh.

 

(919): And you kept eating so much!  
You even ate Chase's and Stevie's  
left overs!

 

(252): listen!

 

(252): i'm a big man

 

(252): i have a big tummy

 

(252): i need a lot of food! more food  
than usual people eat.

 

(252): i also get hungrier!

 

(252): i think i'm still hungry but  
i think it's just my imagination

 

(919): Gosh. No more eating for you.

 

(919): You'll be the one with the  
exploding stomach in the end,  
hahahaha.

 

(252): hmmnggg i guess so.

 

(252): why do you keep groaning  
though, blue?

 

(919): I think a piece of chicken  
is stuck in my teeth.

 

(919): It's really bothering me and  
I can't get it with my nails.

 

(252): oh, damn. i hate that. i  
experienced that too many times.

 

(252): good luck, blue

 

(252): lol

 

(919): It literally hurts! So much!

 

(919): Having something between your  
teeth is the worst.

 

(252): definitely

 

(252): don't worry, you'll get it

 

(252): i'd help you but

 

(252): i don't even have nails

 

(252): i mean i do lol

 

(252): just not as long as yours

 

(252): or maybe you can use  
a pick or something

 

(252): i'll go get one for you

 

(919): Yeah sure.

 

(919): Mmm.

 

(919): Love the way you just smooch  
me when you leave. It's so nice.

 

(919): Makes me forget about this  
for at least a bit, lol.

 

(919): Hold on I think I almost got it.

 

(252): yeah?

 

(252): hey you got it! congrats!

 

(252): what's up

 

(252). why are you making that face

 

(919): This...

 

(919): This is not a piece of chicken.

 

(252): huh

 

(919): ...

 

(919): ... This is a finger nail.

 

(252): holy fuck

 

(252): oh my god

 

(252): hold the fuck on

 

(252): FUCKING JOSH

 

(919): JOSH

 

(252): that asshole with amazing  
cooking skills WHAT THE FUCK

 

(919): Rhett.

 

(919): He

 

(919): He's two inches taller than me.

 

(252): MOTHERFUCKER

 

(919): Where are you going?

 

(252): stay there, i'm going to fucking  
kill that bastard

 

(919): NO

 

(919): We just agreed on staying together.

 

(919): I'm not going to leave your side.

 

(919): Not again. So drop that idea  
right fucking now.

 

(252): ... alright, fine.

 

(252): let's get stevie and teach that  
bitch a lesson.

 

(252): together. no more separating.

 

(919): This is the best idea you  
got so far.

 

(252): i'm offended

 

* * *

 

(919): I still think we should've hit  
him harder or something

 

(919): Maybe make him lose a few  
more teeth.

 

(919): Maybe an eye...

 

(252): i know. but it's over now.

 

(252): he's out and he's not coming back.

 

(919): I can't fucking believe that asshole  
made us... oh god.

 

(919): I feel so sick

 

(919): Oh god

 

(919): Mike

 

(919): Michael

 

(919): Oh my fucking god

 

(252): babe. no. please calm down

 

(252): he didn't make us eat michael

 

(252): michael's body was fine.  
there wasn't anything missing  
from him.

 

(252): maybe it was someone else.  
not from here though.

 

(252): trust me. no one is missing,  
stevie checked.

 

(919): How the heck are you fine?  
YOU JUST ATE HUMAN MEAT.

 

(252): i'd appreciate if you didn't remind  
me, link!

 

(252): fuck now i feel sick too

 

(252): thank you!

 

(919): I'm

 

(919): I'm sorry.

 

(919): I'm just very

 

(919): I can't

 

(919): Fuck.

 

(919): I need to throw up.

 

(252): sorry

 

(252): didn't mean to sound like  
a jerk. i'm not mad or anything

 

(252): just

 

(252): frustrated like everyone else

 

(252): but it's over now, blue

 

(252): we're safe here.

 

(252): we're fine. we're gonna be fine.

 

(252): we're gonna have the life we  
wanted in the first place

 

(252): we'll get married!

 

(919): Gosh I almost dropped my phone  
in the toilet.

 

(252): you shouldn't have brought  
your phone to the bathroom, babe

 

(919): Then how am I supposed to  
keep talking to you.

 

(252): i can wait

 

(252): i don't mind waiting because i  
know you're close to me

 

(252): just put the phone down.

 

(919): Yeah. Yeah. Okay.

 

* * *

  


(252): you feel cozy now?

  


(919): Mm. Yeah.

  


(919): I missed cuddling you.

  


(919): I missed feeling your heartbeat  
against my ear.

  


(252): and i missed stroking your  
hair while you got your head on  
my chest.

  


(252): i missed you so much, link

  


(919): I missed you too.

  


(252): by the way... i think it's time  
to finally tell you what the poem meant

 

(919): Oh really? I'm so excited.

 

(919): I'm listening.

 

(252): you ready?

 

(252): it means...

 

(252): i love you

 

(919): Oh... that's so sweet, Rhett.

 

(919): I think your unconscious knew  
what it meant and that's why you liked  
it so much, becoming your favorite.

 

(252): heh, probably

 

(919): I love you too, Rhett.

 

(919): Always.

 

* * *

  [Superstar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByDHbOky47A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: _The Murmur of Yearning_  
>  ~~Listen, I HAD TO! Considering the latest chapters had easter eggs from that story.~~
> 
> Do you wanna know something? This is the first story I have **EVER** finished. ENTIRELY! From start to finish, this is the first one since I started writing... ... 8 years ago? 9? 10? I don't even know. Probably when I was a sucker for Yu-Gi-Oh and I made my second email inspired by one of the main characters (which I still use of course :V). And who I gotta thank for this. Let me tell you. 
> 
> MIKE. THE ONE AND ONLY ITS-MIKE-KAPUFTY. THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF YH1NM. YES, HER. She inspired me a lot, and despite me doubting my writing 24/7, she just continued to be a fountain of inspiration and I really have to thank her for that. She's like... my muse? I mean she's _definitely_ my idol. I'M RAMBLING A LOT. I'M SORRY. If it wasn't for this amazing human being, I would have dropped this story after 4 chapters lmao.
> 
> Anyway. This is the end of the unofficial YH1NM sequel. Thank you to those who have stuck with me through this journey full of drama and bad people screwing RandL's precious peace. There are probably unanswered things that I probably missed while writing this story so if you have any questions, send me an ask to my tumblr [darkmythicality](https://darkmythicality.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'll probably take a break now and then focus on that fantasy!Rhink story I came up with weeks ago. [Here's the prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609345), if you wanna read it.
> 
> Again- thank you for sticking with me. It's been a fun adventure and reading you guys' comments made my day.  
> See you on the next story! 💖  
>  ~~Btw make sure to read the lyrics of the song :V~~


End file.
